trampas
by laurana-malfoy-rin
Summary: capitulo 10 arriba! al fin la identidad del traidor sale a la luz, draco y hermione tienen q escapar pro ahora seran ron y harry los q se pondran en medio
1. Default Chapter

**Hola!!!!, este es el primer fic Draco Hermione que hago, pero por experimentar que no quede, espero que os guste.**

**SECUESTRADA **

Una suave brisa le movió su abundante pelo castaño que caía suavemente sobre sus hombros. Notó temblar su cuerpo, estaba claro que no debía haberse puesto esa camiseta en esa época del año. Solo a Hermione Granger se le podía ocurrir ir con una camiseta de asas en pleno invierno. Aunque como siempre se excusaba al pensar que quería estar guapa delante de Ron, el cual últimamente no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que llevaba su novia, de hecho no prestaba atención a casi nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

Avanzó un largo tramo que le faltaba del Callejón Diagón para llegar al Caldero Chorreante, donde había quedado en encontrarse con Ron, decía que tenía "algo importante que contarle", Hermione temía que ese algo fuera el final de su relación.

-Hola, Hermione –saludó un hombre a su lado con una sonrisa

-Hola, Loui ¿qué tal va "la investigación"? –pregunto la chica interesada.

-ya la terminé, mañana se la daré a Ron y a Harry para que empiecen

-genial –dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

Desde hacía dos meses el Ministerio había empezado una investigación para detener a los mortífagos que todavía apoyaban al ya desaparecido Lord Voldemort, aún no querían aceptar que no volvería, y algunos, incluso decía que lo veían y que se les presentaban; otros, sin embargo, luchaban por convertirse en el siguiente Lord Voldemort, y el mundo mágico estaba reinado por una gran crisis, siempre con atentados contra muggles y secuestros.

Hermione, a sus recién cumplidos 23 años, trabajaba en el ministerio en una nueva sección, detención de magos oscuros (después de la caída de Voldemort dejaron de llamarse mortifagos), y colaboraba con Loui en "la investigación" que en realidad era una larga lista de nombres, y datos de todos los magos oscuros que alteraban el orden. Harry y Ron, director y coordinador de los aurores, respectivamente, eran los encargados de la detención, últimamente los aurores solo se ocupaban de eso.

-¿no te estas congelando? –pregunto el chico mientras miraba a Hermione con asombro, no del todo por la ropa, si no por una cuestión mas... sentimental

-si, y llego tarde –añadió mientras miraba el reloj- me voy, ya sabes como es Ron con los horarios

-si, y no creo que le haga gracia que lo dejes plantado por mi culpa –bromeó, aunque se arrepintió de haberlo hecho en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos, Loui no era correspondido y lo sabía, pero no dejaría de insistir, ya se había ganado un par de puñetazos de un celoso Ron, pero aun así no desistiría.

-nos vemos mañana –se despidió la chica bastante incomoda mientras se alejaba a paso rápido

-claro, hasta mañana –se despidió el con una sonrisa que solo reservaba para Hermione.

Llegaba cinco minutos tarde, Ron la mataría, era un pesado con los horarios, pero bueno... porque esperara un poco no pasaría nada, y ya llevaban 2 años juntos como para andar con tonterías. En cuanto abrió la puerta, que hizo un sonido cascabelero por una campanilla que estaba sobre su cabeza, sintió el ambiente cálido calentar su piel, el olor a humo le enrojeció los ojos y el sonido de las conversaciones le dio una gran seguridad, desde el día de la guerra, cuando había estado a punto de morir a manos de Lucius Malfoy, no soportaba estar sola, gracias a Dios Ron la salvó en el último momento, cuando creyó que ya no había esperanza y ya estaba totalmente convencida de que iba a morir. Cada vez que pensaba en eso se le ponían los pelos de punta.

Miró en todas direcciones buscando a su novio, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, "_que raro ¿aun no ha llegado?"_ se pregunto extrañada, normalmente Ron era muy puntual "_espero que no haya pasado nada_"

Caminó hacia una mesa vacía que había en una esquina del local, donde podía ver la puerta perfectamente. Se sentó y sacó sus papeles del ministerio, así mientras esperaba podía adelantar un poco de trabajo.

-¿qué va a tomar? –le pregunto un hombre grandullón con cara de bonachón que apareció a su lado con una bandeja en la mano

-hum... una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor –pidió ella.

-como no, enseguida

Empezó a repasar los informes, y a escribir notas y observaciones al lado de los párrafos informativos. Una sensación la hizo detenerse, se sintió observada, levantó la cabeza y miró en todas direcciones, pero no pudo encontrar al dueño de la mirada, resignada y pensando que serían imaginaciones suyas volvió al trabajo.

El tiempo fue pasando y Hermione ya llevaba 1.30 esperando, dos cervezas y un bocadillo, pero estaba tan enfrascada en su trabajo que ni cuenta se dio del tiempo. Estaba claro que Ron no iba a venir, lo cual era extraño, muy extraño, Ron nunca faltaba a una cita, además ya era de noche y no le gustaba que ella andara sola, siempre la iba a buscar a todas partes como si fuera su guardaespaldas "¿_dónde se ha metido_?", la taberna ya estaba casi vacía, y lo único que se escuchaba eran algunos murmullos y el sonido de la lluvia desde el exterior. Sintió otra vez la sensación de ser observada cuando se levantó, pensó que lo mejor sería ir hacía la chimenea y desde ahí ir directamente a casa de Ron.

-señorita Granger –la llamó el camarero

-¿si? –pregunto ella

-acaba de llegar esta carta para usted –dijo el hombre mientras le tendía la carta con el sello del ministerio

-gracias

No esperó ni a que se fuera el camarero y la abrió con impaciencia, parecía la letra de Ron, aunque estaba demasiado bien hecha y legible como para pertenecer a su novio "a lo mejor se la dicto a alguien"

Querida Hermione:

Siento no haber podido reunirme contigo, pero es que acaba de suceder un imprevisto, espérame en la plaza muggle que hay frente al Caldero Chorreante, pasaré a recogerte y te lo contaré todo.

Un beso

Ronald Weasley

Hermione cambió de dirección y fue hacia la salida, "_que raro_" pensó un tanto desconfiada, ¿por qué Ron la iba a recoger al mundo muggle? ¿y por que no la había avisado antes? Estuvo a punto de cambiar de dirección e ir hacia la chimenea

-eres una paranoica, Hermione –se dijo a si misma mientras se despedía del camarero y salía de la taberna.

Con la mochila al hombro, la falda larga un poco remangada para no mojarla y el pelo recogido en una coleta caminó por las desiertas, frías y oscuras calles hacia el lugar que le había dicho Ron. El frío del exterior le entumeció el cuerpo, varios escalofríos la hicieron temblar y tratando de darse un poco de calor se frotó los brazos con fuerza.

Se paró en seco, "_esto es demasiado raro_", decidida a darse la vuelta y volver por donde había venido. Sintió unos pasos detrás de ella, el silencio ahora solo era roto por la respiración agitada de la chica y el sonido de pasos cada vez mas cercano y peligroso.

-ron –llamó Hermione- ¿ere tu?

-me temo que no, Granger –dijo una voz fría detrás de ella, esa voz le sonaba conocida, arrastraba las palabras y cada frase parecía un insulto, ¿era de...?

Vislumbró en la oscuridad la figura de un hombre, alto y de constitución fuerte.

Mas pasos se acercaron a ella, otros dos hombres la rodearon sin posibilidad de escapar, tres varitas la apuntaban y ella no podía ni coger la suya, que estaba en su mochila, a su espalda.

-parece mentira, Granger, con lo lista que parecías en el colegio... ¿ni siquiera sabes reconocer cuando te tienden una trampa?, aunque estaba planeada por mi, así que es normal que hayas picado.

-¿malfoy? –pregunto Hermione insegura y rezando para que no fuera el.

Draco rió.

-has tardado en reconocerme, y yo que creía que había sido inolvidable... bueno... ¡petrificus totalus! –gritó el joven a la muchacha.

Hermione sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, cayó al suelo como si fuera una tabla, rígida, sin movimiento.

-listo –dijo feliz uno de los hombres- hay que llevársela a tu padre

-no –replicó Draco- me la llevaré yo, si mi padre la quiere solo tiene que venir a por ella

-¿y tu para que la quieres?

-¿y a ti que te importa, Zabini?

-pero tu padre....

-pero nada, ¿o te vas a atrever a llevarme la contraria?

-no, claro que no, pero... –balbuceó el chico nervioso

Hermione, tumbada y petrificada en el suelo, temblaba, ya no sabía si por el miedo o por el frío, _¿cómo he podido ser tan tonta como para caer en su trampa? _, las voces de los hombres seguían discutiendo, aunque Malfoy llevaba todas las de ganar, la chica tenía tan pocas ganas de ir con uno como de ir con otro. Se sentía impotente, no tenía varita ni podía usar su cuerpo ¿qué iba a pasar con ella?

Draco se inclinó y la cogió en brazos, la acercó a el y susurró unas palabras, Hermione sintió su cuerpo flotar y desplazarse

-hemos llegado –anunció Malfoy a su lado mientras la soltaba y caía con fuerza contra el suelo frío y duro.

A Hermione no le hizo falta preguntar para saber que se encontraba en la casa de Draco Malfoy

-----------------------

**Hola de nuevo!! ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿os ha gustado? ¿no?, bueno, espero vuestras opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas, un beso muy fuerte a todas y por favor, dejadme algún rr!!!!! (tono desesperado)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!!!**


	2. atrapada

_**ATRAPADA**_

El ambiente era cálido en toda la habitación, que era pequeña y estaba iluminada por varias lámparas que decoraban la estancia.

Un joven, con el cabello castaño oscuro y todo enmarañado entró en la habitación saliendo de la chimenea.

-¿¿sabe algo?? –pregunto Ron mientras corría a reunirse con su amigo

-no –contestó el chico- Ginny no sabe nada, dice que no la vio desde las 5

-joder, Harry ¿dónde puede estar? –casi gritó el pelirrojo desesperado mientras se exprimía el cerebro pensando donde podía estar.

Ya hacía tres horas que Ron no sabía nada de su novia, había ido a su casa, había llamado a sus amigos, a su familia, a su trabajo... y nadie sabía nada; Hermione además no era de las que no avisaban, le había tenido que pasar algo, seguro, si no no había explicación.

-tranquilo, Ron –trató de tranquilizar Harry- Ginny fue a La Madriguera a avisar a tus padres, y tus hermanos ya la deben de estar buscando, será mejor que tu y yo vayamos al Ministerio, avisaremos a Remus y a Sirius y ellos nos ayudaran a buscarla.

-si... –aceptó el poco convencido, pero a la vez un poco mas esperanzado.

Ron y Harry se metieron en la chimenea de la casa del segundo y pronunciaron claramente "el ministerio de Magia", una oleada de llamas verdes los envolvió y ambos vieron una cantidad de chimeneas abiertas a través de la nube de ceniza y hollín en la que estaban sumergidos, pero no pararon de viajar hasta que llegaron a la chimenea indicada.

En cuando la nube de llamas cesó pudieron ver a toda la gente del Ministerio correr de un lado hacia otro, a pesar de la alta hora de la noche no dejaban de trabajar, no estaban corriendo buenos tiempos como para tomarse un descanso.

-vamos –dijo Harry

Ron asintió y siguió a su amigo, recorrieron los pintorescos pasillos, pasando por una cantidad incontable de puertas de madera que ocupaban la pared; todos los trabajadores saludaban a los chicos, pero ellos iban casi corriendo como para preocuparse en saludar a sus compañeros.

-sirius, Remus!! –gritaron mientras entraban en el despacho de la supervisión de criaturas mágicas, en las que trabajaban ambos; ellos eran los encargados de mantener a todas las criaturas, como los dementores y los gigantes, que habían colaborado con Voldemort a raya, buscándole lugares para que pudieran habitar sin hacer daño; aunque también colaboraban activamente con Ron y Harry en la sección de aurores, la verdad es que Sirius solo trabajaba para matar el tiempo, porque desde que se había descubierto la verdad sobre el asesinato de los Potter, y se había detenido a Peter, a Sirius le habían dado una indemnización lo suficientemente grande como para que no tuviera que trabajar el resto de su vida, además le habían devuelto todas las pertenencias de su familia, y le habían dado una medalla por ayuda al Mundo Mágico, aunque lo mejor de todo, sin lugar a dudar, fue ver a Fudge pedirle perdón a Sirius públicamente delante de todo el mundo mágico.

-¿qué ocurre? –preguntaron ambos al ver la cara de los dos jóvenes que acababan de entrar.

-Hermione ha desaparecido –anunció Ron mientras se tiraba del pelo mostrando su impotencia y su desesperación.

Entre ambos le contaron lo poco que sabían, Remus y Sirius escuchaban en silencio y sus caras demostraban todo la angustia y desconcierto que mostraban las de Ron y Harry. En cuanto la conversación terminó Remus y Sirius empezaron a hacer llamadas y mandar lechuzas.

-tranquilo, Ron, la encontraremos –le aseguró Sirius mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

El sonido del golpe en la puerta los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos

-señor Lupin –dijo Loui entrando en la habitación mientras revisaba unos papeles- ¿ron? ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto extrañado mientras reparaba en el pelirrojo, que lo miró extrañado- ¿no habías quedado con Hermione?

-¿qué sabes de Hermione? –preguntaron todos a la vez

-bueno... –empezó el un poco inseguro ante las miradas de todos- me la encontré en el callejón Diagon hace unas tres horas y algo, me dijo que había quedado contigo en el Caldero Chorreante y se fue.

-yo no quedé con Hermione –aseguró el

-pero ella me dijo....

-pues no, alguien le mandó esa carta por m

----------------------------

Hermione se despertó lentamente, los párpados le pesaban, no sentía su cuerpo, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la oscuridad _¿dónde estoy? ¿qué ha pasado?_ No recordaba nada, se enderezó; la superficie sobre la que estaba tumbada era blanda, parecía una cama, pero no era la suya, ni la de Ron

-al fin, Granger –dijo una voz a su lado, sobresaltándola.

Una luz se encendió y Hermione pudo ver la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era espaciosa, grande y bonita, aunque fría y sin vida. Dos grandes ventanas cubiertas por cortinas verdes ocupaban dos de las paredes, Hermione supuso que sería de noche, porque sino entraría una gran claridad por ellas. La cama en la que estaba era grande, podrían dormir bien tres personas sin tocarse, la colcha era verde y plateada, y aportaba un gran calor a la chica, que todavía seguía con la ropa que llevaba antes de salir de su casa (una falda larga y una camiseta de asas), además la habitación también contaba con una chimenea, en frente de esta había una alfombra y al otro lado un armario de madera antigua, que parecía espacioso debido a su anchura. Un chico estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirando a la chica que observaba entra fascinada y asustada la desconocida habitación en la que había despertado.

-Malfoy –susurró ella al verle, los recuerdos de su secuestro se agolparon en su mente tan rápido que no supo ordenarlos, lo único que supo asimilar en ese momento fue que Malfoy la había secuestrado.

Intentó levantarse, no le iba a servir de mucho, porque no tenía su varita ni ningún lugar al que ir, pero al menos se sentiría mas útil de pie y encarando a su enemigo que cómodamente sentada entre las colchas de plumas. Pero si era una prisionera... ¿por qué se había molestado en ponerla en esa habitación en vez de meterla en algún calabozo que seguro tendría?, pero ese pensamiento abandonó su cabeza rápidamente al darse cuenta de que sus piernas pesaban toneladas, no podía moverse de cintura para abajo, conocía ese hechizo, pero sin su varita no podía liberarse.

-ni lo intentes, Granger –le aconsejó el chico al ver sus intentos de levantarse

-maldito –susurró Hermione- ¿para que me has traído aquí? –pregunto ahora subiendo el tono de su voz notablemente

-sin gritar, no tengo por que darte explicaciones

-¡¡¿cómo que no tienes que darme explicaciones??!! Suéltame ahora mismo o te juro que te pasarás el resto de tu vida en Azkaban

-aun por encima... –dijo el en voz baja para que la chica no lo escuchara- te sacaré el hechizo, podrás moverte tranquilamente por la casa, pero no puedes salir de ella ¿esta claro?

-¿¿es que estas loco?? ¿pretendes que me quede aquí?

-confía en mi –dijo el burlonamente mientras la apuntaba con la varita

Hermione sintió como el terror se adueñaba de su cuerpo al ver como Draco la apuntaba con la varita.

-finite incatae –pronunció con decisión

Hermione recuperó la movilidad de las piernas, se puso en pie de un salto y fue hacia el chico, que la miró burlonamente y sin moverse ni un solo milímetro. La castaña, sin pensárselo dos veces levantó su mano dominada por la ira y el odio y le estampó una bofetada en la mejilla, que se volvió roja, así como el labio, del que cayó un hilillo de sangre.

-¿mejor? –pregunto Malfoy sin inmutarse- mi elfo doméstico te traerá algo para comer, si quieres salir de la habitacion puedes hacerlo, pero pobre de ti, Granger, como te atrevas a tocar algo mío o a salir de casa si no es para ir al jardín ¿esta claro? –pregunto amenazante y con los ojos reflejando todo el odio y el asco que sentía hacia ella. _"el sentimiento es mutuo"_ pensó Hermione mientras lo miraba de igual forma

La chica tenía mil preguntas que hacerle ¿por qué estaba allí? ¿qué pretendía? ¿le iba a hacer daño? ¿estaba en peligro? ¿la iba a entregar a los mortifagos?

Malfoy fue hacia la puerta, pero Hermione lo llamó antes de que su cuerpo abandonara la habitación.

-Malfoy

El se giró y la miró, como dándole permiso para que hablara

-¿me vas a entregar a los mortifagos o pretendes matarme tu? –pregunto ella entre sarcástica, asustada, desconfiada, autoritoria y amenzante. Draco solo sonrió por el placer que le daba ver a Hermione tan asustada, y con su destino en sus manos

-ni se te ocurra contactar con tus amiguitos –contestó el secamente, sin responder a sus preguntas.

-tenerme aquí solo servirá para demostrar que eres mortifago, te detendrán.

-en eso te equivocas –dijo antes de salir cerrando la puerta con un portazo, pero sin poner ningún hechizo, de forma que Hermione, como el había dicho, podía salir.

¿¿que os ha parecido??? ¿os ha parecido un tostón? ¿os ha gustado?, por fa, dejadme vuestras opiniones sobre lo que os pareció, y si teneis alguna opinión pues tambien será bien recivida. Y ahora voy a contestar vuestros rr, que han sido 12!!!! 12 rr en 1 capitulo!!! Muchas gracias, sois las mejores!!!!

**Asora:** hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr, ya te digo ¡¡queremos a Draco!! Yo sobre todo que estoy enamorada de el!!! Ejej, bueno, yo y la mitad de tias que leen en fanfiction, pero como somos todas muy buenas lo compartimos. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, se que no aclaro nada todavía sobre las intenciones de Draco, pero poco a poco la verdad irá saliendo!! Un beso y muchas gracias otra vez!

**Amsp14**: hola!!! ¡¡que bien que te haya gustado!! Me encanta tenerte de lectora. Ya te digo, Hermione cayó muy fácilmente en la trampa, pero bueno... es que Draco es muy listo y lo piensa todo muy bien (suspiro), aunque sea un secuestro... prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, por ahora voy a ver si puedo actualizar vuelve, a ver si me da tiempo, porque tengo que hacer un trabajo de Darwin, y la hominizacion ya me esta saliendo por las orejas!!!! Bueno un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Tyna**: hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr!! Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, la verdad es que aun no esta muy bien definida, porque no se sabe bien por donde van a ir los tiros, pero bueno... en cuanto a lo de actualizar procuraré ser lo mas puntual que pueda, prometido. Un beso y hasta pronto!!

**BB:** hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr! ¿mas cosas del pasado?, ok, pondré algo en el capitulo siguiente, en este la verdad es que no puse mucho, lo segui dejando indefinido, sin saber las intenciones de Draco ni nada de nada, en cuanto a por que Draco no se la llevó a su padre.... bueno, supongo que para eso tendrás que esperar un poquito, prometo actualizar lo antes posible!!

**Zarika**: hola!! Muchas gracia por el rr! Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este tambien haya sido de tu agrado. Un beso

**Dazabeth**: hola! Muchas gracias por el rr! Draco agresivo, si bueno, un poco bastante, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, un beso y hasta pronto!

**OceanGirl-ad:** hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, un beso y hasta pronto!

**Akira Akizuki Reload:** hola! Muchas gracias por el rr! Siento haberte dejado el anterior capitulo en ese momento, pero es que es una mala manía mía, siempre lo dejo en el momento mas interesante. Un beso y hasta pronto!

**ConNy-B:** hola! Muchas gracias por el rr, la verdad es que yo tampoco soy mucho de Draco hermione, yo soy mas de Draco ginny, y creo que tu tambien porque te tengo visto mucho por ahí, pero se me ocurrió esta historia en clase de lengua (como todas) y decidí probar a ver que tal se me daba escribir de esta pareja. Espero que te haya gustado el chap, muchas gracias y un beso!!

**Asharia Hatake:** hola!! No sabía que tambien te habías leído este!! Mucha gracias por el rr!! ¿¿viste? 12 en un capitulo, soy feliz!!!! Hoy el cumple de jose!! Y a cenar Quebab o como se escriba, pero bueno... a ver que tal después, nos vemos luego, a las 8 en mi casa, sed puntuales!!

**Herms16:** hola!! Gracias por el rr!! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este chap tambien haya sido de tu agrado, un beso muy grande y hasta pronto!!

**Maryn Kimura:** hola!! Gracias, la verdad es que lo del suspenso yo creo que es mas porque me gusta dejar la historia en un momento interesante, soy asi de mala!! Bueno muchas gracias pro el rr, de verdad, espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado y no haya sido un poco rollo, un beso y hasta pronto.


	3. explicaciones

**EXPLICACIONES**

Hermione no pudo dormir en toda la noche, las miles de preguntas que tenía se le agolpaban en la cabeza como un pitido continuo que no la dejaba conciliar el sueño, lo cual era lo único que deseaba, cerrar los ojos y no pensar, olvidar donde estaba, olvidar con quien estaba.... ¿por qué la había llevado ahí? ¿por qué no la habia matado? ¿pensaba torturarla lentamente para que hablara, o sencillamente por placer? ¿todo eso era por venganza?

Sintió como alguien entraba en la habitación, su cuerpo se tensó al momento, sintió su sangre quieta en su cuerpo, contuvo la respiración y cerró con fuerza los ojos....

Estuvo así unos minutos, esperando, aguardando ese dolor que sabía que vendría... ¿por qué tardaba tanto?. Estaba segura que Malfoy había ido ahí a matarla o a torturarla.... abrió los ojos y... un elfo doméstico estaba recogiendo la habitación, avivando el fuego con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. ¡¿hasta elfos domésticos le ponía?!, ¿qué pretendía Malfoy??

Hermione se movió un poco en la cama y se sentó sobre esta, el elfo la miró y en cuanto vio que la había despertado se lanzó al suelo en un mar de lágrimas.

-¡lo siento!, lo siento muchísimo señorita!, perdóneme, no se lo diga al amo!! Por favor!! Prometo castigarme, pero no se lo diga al amo, por favor...

el elfo seguía rogándole a Hermione mientras dejaba a su alrededor un charco de lágrimas, hacía reverencias continuas en el suelo y no la miraba a la cara.

-tranquilo –dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al elfo- no le diré nada, además ya estaba despierta

-¿¿de verdad? –pregunto el elfo aliviado

-de verdad, ¿qué hora es?

-la hora del desayuno, señorita, se lo traeré enseguida

-¿dónde esta Malfoy?

-el señorito está abajo, en el despacho ¡¡¡mejor no molestarle!!, se enfurece mucho cuando lo hago.

-no lo dudo –dijo Hermione mientras se ponía la bata.

-¿a dónde vais, señorita?

-contigo, me vendrá bien una distracción

-¡pero la señorita no puede entrar en las cocinas como una sirvienta! El amo no lo permitiría

-tu amo se puede meter sus normas por donde le quepan –dijo la chica mientras salía decidida delante de el, aunque enseguida se paró y lo dejó pasar delante, porque no sabía por donde tenái que ir.

Recorrieron una gran cantidad de pasillos hasta llegar a unas grandes escaleras de piedra y madera, las bajó con sumo cuidado, temiendo tropezar y llamar la atención de Malfoy. Pasaron por delante de un salón, donde la chimenea estaba encendida ¿estaría Malfoy ahí?, Hermione se asomó para ver si lo veía, pero nada..... no lo veía. Llegaron a la cocina, que era grande y espaciosa, había como tres elfos trabajando a toda prisa, corriendo de un lado a otro, todos iban igual vestidos y con el cuerpo igual de maltratado.

-¿qué quiere desayunar? –pregunto el elfo.

-no se, algo que tengais por ahí, cualquier cosa

-vale –y salió corriendo hacia sus compañeros, que miraban a hermione como si estuviera loca.

La chica se sentó en una silla que había a su lado, y no tardaron ni cinco minutos en venir los elfos con platos cargados de toda clase de comida, que dejaron frente a Hermione, en una mesa de madera.

Hermione no tenía nada de hambre, y con lo nerviosa que estaba no tenía ganas de comer, pero ahí estaban los elfos, mirándola con impaciencia y curiosidad, deseando que le gustara la comida que le habían preparado, además si tenía que pelear contra Malfoy, porque era obvio que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, necesitaba energías. Así que se obligó a dar un mordisco, y con lo deliciosa que encontró la comida continuó comiendo con sagacidaz, no comía nada desde el día anterior por la mañana, y si estómago ya le recriminaba por ello.

-llevame el desayuno al.... vaya vaya –dijo Draco mientras entraba en la cocina a paso rápido- veo que se ha despertado la sangre sucia, y por lo que veo con mucho apetito.

-Malfoy, muerdete la lengua, a ver si te envenenas –pidió Hermione mientras intentaba tragar todo lo que tenía en la boca, que era demasiado.

-no deberías ser tan maleducada, no olvides que estás en mi casa....

-creeme, aunque lo intentara no podría olvidarlo.

-mejor, no lo olvides. Como iba diciendo antes de que la sangre sucia me interrumpiera, llevame el desayuno al despacho.

-ahora mismo, amo –dijo el elfo mientras hacía una reverencia y temblaba de pies a cabeza

Malfoy salió de la cocina, y Hermione se levantó de un salto para seguirlo

-espera Malfoy

-¿qué quieres ahora Granger? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer

-explicación, eso es lo que quiero –dijo la chica ya sin miedo, bueno... con un poco, pero el hecho de que Malfoy solo se dedicara a insultarla y no a pegarle ni nada por el estilo la tranquilizaba bastante, sobre todo conociendo el carácter del chico.

Draco siguió andando, y ahora estaban en el gran salón que Hermione había visto antes, la chimenea seguía encendida, dando suficiente calor a la habitación como para que la chica pudiera estar perfectamente sin la bata, debía ser la única habitación cálida de toda la casa, aunque la presencia de Malfoy la enfriaba bastante, (eso lo dice Herm.....)

-¿y que quieres que te explique, Granger? ¿por qué dos y dos son cuatro? ¿de donde vienen los niños?

-no te hagas el listo, Malfoy.

Hermione siguió hablando, elevando cada vez mas el tono de voz mientras le pedía toda clase de explicaciones a Malfoy y le amenzaba con todo tipo de cosas. Pero Draco no prestaba atención, sintió como la chimenea empezaba a chisporrotear con mas fuerza, y eso solo pasaba cuando alguien quería contactar con el, y el único que lo hacía era......

-y una de dos, o me dejas irme de una vez o.... –dijo Hermione, pero Draco le puso la mano en la boca y con un movimiento de cabeza le mandó que se pusiera detrás del sillón, ella no lo entendió, así que el chico la empujo.

-como digas algo te juro que no te olvidarás de mi –amenazó el mientras se iba hacia la chimenea. Hermione, al ver el fuego, comprendió enseguida lo que pasaba. Así que se quedó en silencio, aunque no pudo evitar un grito de terror cuando vio a Lucius Malfoy reflejado en las llamas, no había podido dormir una sola noche entera desde que casi la mata, la cara demacrada de ese hombre le aparecía todos los días en sus sueños, despertándola en medio de un mar de sudor y angustia, recordándole lo que casi pasa y su advertencia, la amenaza de que la mataría y le haría sufrir hasta que se cansara de oirla gritar

-hola padre

-hola Draco

-¿qué quieres?

-nada importante, solo saber por que has incumplido mis órdenes

-¿cuáles órdenes, padre?

-¿acaso no me escuchaste cuando te dije que me trajeras a la chica en cuanto la encontraras?

-me pareció que estaría mejor aquí –dijo el indiferente, aunque Hermione lo notó bastante nervioso.

-pues tus suposiciones han fallado, quiero a la chica aquí, ahora mismo, iré a por ella...

-¡no! –gritó Draco levantándose de un salto, su padre lo miró levantando una ceja y con desconfianza y Hermione lo miró impresionada- quiero decir, que aún no me divertido suficiente con ella....

-pues ahora me toca a mi ¿no te parece?

-un poco mas de tiempo....

-vaya ¿tan impresionante es?, no me lo esperaba...., te doy tres días, luego, iré a por ella, y no aceptaré mas excusas. Adiós, Draco

El chico tragó saliva, ahora sí que tenía un problema.... en cuanto su padre se fue cogió un cenicero de cristal que había sobre la mesa y lo arrojó a las llamas, que chisporrotearon con fuerza.

Hermione se levantó de donde estaba escondida, con las piernas sin fuerzas, tubo que apoyarse en el sillón para no caerse, miró a Draco sin saber qué decir....

-tenemos un problema, Granger....

-¿no me digas? –pregunto sarcástica

Draco fue hacia la chimenea, sacó la varita y la agitó frente a la chimenea.

-¿que haces? –pregunto Hermione acercándose a el, ahora ya mas confiada.

-a distancia, Granger, no me vayas a contagiar algo –dijo el mientras se separaba de ella.

Hermione lo miró con odio, estaba claro que Malfoy no cambiaría.

-¿ocurre algo, Malfoy? –pregunto Dumbledore reflejado en las llamas de la chimenea- hola, Hermione, espero que este joven la esté trantando tal y como le pedí –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras miraba a Hermione, que estaba con la boca abierta.

-me temo que tenemos un problema, mi padre quiere a la sangr.... quieor decir, a Granger.

-vaya, eso es un problema –contestó el anciano mientras clavaba su mirada en algún punto detrás de ellos para pensar.

-y tanto –contestó Draco

-ehh... perdón, pero ¿alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando aquí?

-¡¿cómo?!, ¿no se lo contó, Malfoy? –casi gritó Dumbledore escandalizado- quedamos en que el principal objetivo era protegerla, y usted ni le dice lo que está ocurriendo ¡espero que al menos no la metiera en una jaula!

Draco bajó la cabeza y miró a Hermione con odio, ella sonrió viendo que sus problemas se solucionaban uno a uno.

-verás, Hermione, el joven Malfoy ha decidido cambiar de bando, o al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho... así que le puse a prueba, el prometió facilitarme información, y así lo hizo. El señor Malfoy, al parecer, tiene una extraña obsesión contigo, y organizó un equipo para secuestrarte; no pudimos avisarte a tiempo de lo que planeaba Lucius, así que la única forma que tuvimos de salvarte fue que el joven Malfoy te ayudara. Y todo iba bien hasta ahora.....

Hermione miró a Malfoy con instintos asesinos ¿¿por qué demonios no le había dicho eso desde el principio??? Solo lo había hecho para hacerla sufrir, para asustarla!!! Se iba a enterar!

-pero ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-pues por ahora tu te quedas ahí, yo buscaré la manera de entretener a Lucius para que se olvide de ti al menos por un tiempo, ahí estas segura, o al menos eso creo, y de paso vigila a Malfoy, tenemos que estar al 100 seguros de que es de fiar –dijo Dumbledore con franqueza y como si el chico no estuviera delante

-eh!, ya le he demostrado suficientes veces que soy de fiar, ¡por Merlín!, pero si hasta que acogido a la sangre sucia!!

-si, ahora la protegerá con todas sus armas, y espero que Hermione disponga de una habitación, su varita y todo lo que necesita –advirtió el director

-si, si ¿quiere también que me ponga un delantal y le haga yo la comida? –pregunto Draco sarcástico mientras trataba de ocultar su cólera.

-no estaría mal –dijo Hermione sacándole una risa al anciano, que también rió al imaginarse al "gran Draco Malfoy" en esa situación.

-bueno, he de irme, esperaré noticias suyas –dijo Dumbledore

-espere! –gritó Hermione- supongo que podré enviarle una lechuza a Ron ¿no?, deben estar todos muy preocupados....

-me temo que no, Hermione, hemos descubierto a un traidor entre nosotros

-¡¿no pensara que es Ron?! –gritó Hermione sin hacer caso a la mirada de Draco

-no, claro que no, pero puede ser alguien cercano a el, además la lechuza puede ser interceptada, pero no te preocupes yo me encargaré de tranquilizarle todo lo posible...

-gracias –dijo Hermione con una triste sonrisa.

-y ahora si me voy ¡y recuerde todo lo que he dicho, Malfoy!

-si, si

Cuando Dumbledore se fue se hizo el silencio en la habitación, pero la chica no tardó en coger un libro que había sobre una mesita y darle a Draco con el en el brazo, con fuerza

-¡eh! –gritó el mientras la miraba con odio

-eso por no decirme la verdad desde el principio –dijo antes de salir de la habitación hecha una furia

-genial, no me bastaba con tener que vivir con seis elfos domésticos que ahora tengo que compartir la casa con una sangre sucia con carácter.....

Hermione, totalmente aliviada, fue a su habitación y se metió en la cama, iba a dormir todo lo que no había podido esa noche.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hola!!, ¿qué os ha parecido???? ¿os ha gustado? ¿ha estado horrible???, please dejadme vuestras opiniones, que las adoro sean buenas o malas!

Un beso muy fuerte a todas las que me habeis dejado rr!! Muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Os debo la vida!!, bueno, yo y mi fic.

**Silmarwen:** hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr, me alegro de que te guste la historia, espero que no te haya decepcionado la forma en la que la he enfocado, a lo mejor te esperabas otra cosa.... pero bueno todo siempre puede ser diferente de lo que parece no?, un beso muy fuerte y espero que te haya gustado el chap.

**Sara Fénix Black:** hola!!, me olvidé de preguntártelo en la otra contestación ¿qué tal el examen??? Espero que bien... y actualiza!! Que me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad!, por cierto ¡pues claro que sirius esta vivo!! Jeje, en todos mis fics Sirius esta vivo, a lo mejor no aparece explícitamente, pero siempre esta vivo, porque el en verdad esta vivo, lo que pasa es que Rowling se aburría y decidió que lo iba a sacar un tiempo de la historia, ¡pero ya veras como vuelve pronto! (o al menos mas le vale a Rowling......) bueno me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Nadir-Blue:** hola! Muchas gracias por el rr! ¿de verdad llama la atención?? Jeje, pues mejor!, jejej, me alegro de que te haya gustado, y espero no haberte decepcionado con este chap, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Asharia atake:** hola!!! ¿qué tal??? Espero que bien!!, que bien que te hayas leido esta histora!! Que mona eres!! A ver cuando volvemos al chinooooooo, y ya que tan bien hablas dl koreano quiero ir a probarlo!, por cierto avísame si al final quieres la de troya, que si la quieres te la gravo!!, mola, Eric bana esta......... ayyy, y tienes que ir a nuestra pagina que puse un mensaje en el principio, no se si lo viste, y tengo que hablar con anuryl para que me expliqeu como ponerle color a la pagina y cosas así. ¡que chula va a quedar!, bueno un beso y hasta pronto, y gracias de nuevo!

**ConNy-B:** hola!! ¿qeu tal?? Ejejjeje, tienes razón, tanto verde en casa de Draco es bastante fanatismo, pero he de confesarte que tambien es mi color favorito... ¿por que sera....??? ejej, bueno, supongo que en cierta forma todos los que leemos draco&..... tenemos el verde de color favorito... pues si, la mayoría de las historias se me ocurren en clase de lengua, aunque de todo un poco, tambien en mates, y en economia, pero en lengua es en donde las escribo... ya ves, como un día me pille una ¡me muero!!, aunque fijo que la que se muere es ella antes... de la risa. A mi de asignaturas me gustan todas, pero es que lso profesores son insoportables!!! Bueno muchas gracias y hasta pronto!

**Pupi-chan**: hola!! Cuando volvemos al chino!!!, ayyy, mi padre esta de un humor de perros, le acaba de quitar al play a mi hermano y a mi casi me da una ostia cuando le pregunte que pasba-.... ¡que miedo me da cuando se pone asi!, espero que se le pase pronto! Bueno me voy, un biko y muchas gracias!

**Mariana Blackforever:** hola!!, muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste la historia, espero que no te haya decepcionado la forma en que la voy llevando, aunque ya sabes que nada es lo que parece..... se que tarde un poco bastante en actualizar esta vez, pero es que estoy hasta arriba de examenes ¡¡tengo unas ganas de que empicen las vacaciones de navidad!!, a ver.... tengo lso dias contados!

**Leo Black Le fay**: hola tesii!! Al fin se arreglo fanficiton! Ya eran horas, y yo que vine con la intención de quedarme un minutin y luego ir a estudiar... pero claro, ahora esta actualizando toda la gente así que habra que hacer el esfuerzo de leer fics no?' tu me comprendes, bueno muchas gracias por el rr y por leerte el fic, un beso guapa!!

**Dazabeth:** hola! Muchas gracias por el rr! ¡¡ya te digo!! Jeje, lo de las disculpas a sirius... es lo justo! Porque sirius no esta muerto!! A que no??????? Dime que no!! Si me mata a sirius yo me voy con el! Bueno, la explicación de por que hermione podía estar libre ya la tienes, espero que no te haya decepcionado...... bueno espero que el chap te haya gustado un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Amsp14**: hola!! Que tal??? Espero que todos los examenes te esten saliendo bien, y mucha suerte con todo!! Bueno.. ya has visto para que quería draco a hermione... espero que no te haya decepcionado la razon ni nada de eso, es que hay gente que se esperaba otras cosas y yo tenía miedo de que no les gustara la forma en la que tenía pensado seguirlo, pero bueno... a ver que pasa! Bueno, tu con ron ya veras.... he pensado una cosa, en el fondo me cae bien y no quiero hacerlo sufrir mas que lo justo y necesario. Bueno muchas gracias por todo, y un beso y mucha suerte!!

**Noctis Black Snape:** hola! Muchas gracias por los dos rr! Ya te digo! Yo tambien me dejaría raptar!! Ejej, hermione no es tan lista como parece.... te cae mal ron??? Hombre... no es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero tampoco es plan de matarlo al pobre de un disgusto no?? Bueno, las intenciones de Draco ya las sabes... así que espero que no te hayan decepcionado.. un beso y hasta pronto!!ç

**Lyfe potter:** hola!"! ya te digo! Las especialidades de Draco es dominar las situaciones! Es que es........ ay, por que no habra hombres así??? Eje (como ves soy obsesa de draco...) bueno, ya viste en este chap las intenciones de Draco, espero que no te hay a decepcionado el matiz que le he dado a la historia. Un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Jolteon 11:** hola! Muchas gracias por el rr! Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este chap no te haya decepcionado, un beso!!

**Strega in progress:** hola amiga!! Muchas gracias por leerte el fic! Ya ves que si, draco en el fondo es bueno, al menos este fic, o al menos es lo que parece... yo no digo nada! Bueno un beso y muchas gracias de nuevo! Por cierto actualiza!!!!!

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el chap 3, espero que os haya gustado y no os haya decepcionado el camino que sigue la historia, un beso a todas y muchas gracias

Dejad rr por favor!!!! Quiero opiniones!!! Gracias!!!


	4. recuerdos amargos y visitas inesperadas

Hola a todas/os, antes que nada pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, se que tarde mucho!!!!!!!, pero es equ tuve un problema enorme en el ordenador, y llevo 3 semenas y media sin el, no podía conectarme a Internet, y cuando por fin me lo trajeron de vuelta, como me lo habían tenido que formatear perdí el capitulo, que ya lo tenía escrito, y yo escribo directamente en el ordenador, no lo tengo antes ne un papel, así que ahora tnego que volver a escribirlo todo otra vez ¡¡lo siento mucho!! De verdad que lo siento!!!, bueno, un beso a todas y ¡¡¡¡feliz año!!!

**CAPITULO 4**

Un rayo de luz cruzó el cielo, Hermione lo vio y se quedó parada, esperando el horrible sonido que produciría cuando llegara al suelo e impactara en el. Nada más escuchar el sonido miró en todas direcciones para ver a donde debía ir; a su derecha y a su izquierda estaba rodeada por un bosque poblado de árboles altos y gruesos, y en frente de ella se extendía el valle de Godric, en el que se estaba produciendo la última guerra, Voldemort contra Harry, el bien contra el mal, la última oportunidad que tenían para luchar por su libertad. Ella estaba sola, había estado peleando contra los mortifagos que protegían el flanco derecho de Voldemort, y casi sin darse cuenta se había alejado mucho del centro de la pelea, ahora mismo no podía pensar en luchar, solo podía pensar en la seguridad de los suyos: Ron, Harry, Ginny… todos sus amigos, la última vez que los había visto había sido hacía unas horas, antes de que se alejara demasiado. Si seguía el camino de la derecha y lo seguía durante un buen rato llegaría al campamento donde los aurores habían establecido la enfermería y el lugar donde podía estar segura. Echó a correr todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían, el cansancio que llevaba acumulando era muy grande y tuvo que hacer más de una parada para coger aire.

Se internó en el oscuro bosque, guarecida por los altos árboles se sintió más segura y corrió mas confiada, la probabilidad de encontrarse con alguien ahí era remota, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Paró en seco al escuchar como una rama se rompía detrás de ella "debe ser algún animal" se dijo para tratar de tranquilizarse, pero un terror ascendió por su cuerpo, sabía que se equivocaba, algo se lo decía. Se giró y se encontró con el mismo paisaje que tenía en frente: altos árboles que se interponían en su camino y rompían la oscuridad que se cernía alrededor de ellos. Con cuidado metió la mano dentro de su túnica y cogió con fuerza su varita, se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy, el inesperado encuentro hizo que la chica saltara hacia atrás con la respiración acelerada por el susto. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Lucius la miraba con una sonrisa fría, y sus ojos reflejaban el placer que le hacía el tenerla tan cerca, Hermione se echó hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó contra el árbol, impidiéndole el paso, estaba acorralada. La esperanza de saber que era una bruja y tenía la varita en la mano, le dio fuerzas para encarar a su enemigo, que se acercaba lentamente. Hermione cogió la varita con más fuerza que antes y apuntó a Lucius, el cual soltó una risa al ver lo que la chica tenía en la mano. En lugar de la varita Hermoine tenía una rama vieja y astillada.

-¿buscabas esto, sangre sucia? –le pregunto mientras agitaba su varita delante de su cara- no la necesitarás –con un simple movimiento hacia atrás mandó la varita de Hermione hacia los árboles que estaban detrás de ellos

La respiración de Hermoine se agitó como nunca lo había echo, sintió un pitido en sus oídos y ya se veía a sí misma muerta y enterrada. En ese momento no podía pensar en una forma de escapar, solo tenía en mente todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta ese momento, todo lo que no volvería a vivir.

-nunca he probado a una sangre sucia –reveló el mortifago con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Al escuchar esas palabras la mente de Hermoine volvió a su lugar, sus sentidos se agudizaron tanto que la joven sintió como si le golpearan. Buscó una salida, pero Lucius ya había hecho una barrera mágica alrededor de ella, por mucho que corriera no conseguiría salir del pequeño recinto, de su cárcel. El hombre sonría con tranquilidad mientras veía como Hermione miraba hacia todos lados buscando una salida, con ágiles movimientos se quitó la túnica y la apoyó sobre una rama que sobresalía a bajo nivel del suelo. A continuación se acercó a ella y se quedó a un palmo de su boca, sintiendo el suave aliento de la chica sobre sus duras facciones, la respiración agitada de ella hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara a un ritmo frenética, su cuerpo temblaba con fuertes espasmos mientras esperaba y esperaba, había algo que no había intentado, aunque tampoco creía que funcionara para nada, estaba en medio de la nada. Aún así probo suerte y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿has terminado? –le pregunto Lucius cuando la chica tuvo que detenerse a coger aire, ella se quedó rígida en el sitio- muy bien

En un rápido movimiento, que la chica ni siquiera llegó a sentir, el hombre se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Hermione se debatió con el hombre, pataleó y forcejeó hasta que consiguió quitárselo de encima.

-maldita sangre sucia ¿quieres estarte quieta?! –le gritó mientras le daba una bofetada sonora que hizo que la chica cayera la suelo estrepitosamente.

La sangre de Hermione hirvió en su interior, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿de verdad se lo iba a poner tan fácil?, se levantó y le devolvió el golpe, pero solo consiguió que el hombre retrocediera un paso y que sus mejillas se colorearan por la rabia. Empezaron una lucha de golpes, la cual perdió Hermione debido a su escasa fuerza física. La chica, con la cara ardiendo por los golpes, la sangre goteando de sus labios y el estómago contraído de dolor no pudo evitar que Lucius, que estaba como si nada, la cogiera y la apoyara nuevamente contra el árbol

En ese momento se hizo un silencio antinatural, ni el viento, ni las hojas, ni los animales. Nada. Solo el silencio. Pero solo era la calma que precedía a la tempestad. De repente el cielo negro se tiñó de un color verde esmeralda y un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio. Voldemort había caído. Harry había ganado.

Hermione y Lucius se habían quedado parados, sin mover un músculo, esperando algo que les informara de quién había sido la victoria. La chica no pudo evitar una sonrisa al oler tan de cerca el triunfo ¿estaría bien Harry?

-has perdido, Malfoy –le dijo al hombre, que se había quedado mudo, no atendía a nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en sus ojos solo se veía la incredulidad y el terror.

-¿yo, sangre sucia? –pregunto el, recomponiéndose

-nos encontrarán, tu amo ha caído –dijo ella con voz quebrada, le costaba mucho hablar, porque cada vez que lo hacía sentía como algo se le desgarraba por dentro.

-para cuando nos encuentren ya será tarde para ti –bufó él mientras se volvía a acercar a ella, bebiendo la sangre de la chica que resbalaba entre sus labios.

Las manos de Lucius ascendieron por el cuerpo de Hermione, que se debatía inútilmente. Con cada parte de su cuerpo que tocaba ella se sentía sucia, intentó pensar que estaba en otra parte, pero si se imaginaba eso no podría luchar, además era imposible alejar su mente del horror que estaba viviendo. Cuando sintió la lengua de Lucius acariciando la suya la mordió con toda la fuerza que le fue posible. Ella sintió el grito de él, ahogado en su garganta.

-maldita… -susurró el más para sí que para nadie- está bien, si esto es lo que quieres, es lo que tendrás

Sacó su varita y apuntó a Hermione. Los ojos estaban llenos de rabia y odio, y los de ella estaban llenos de terror, pero a la vez de tranquilidad.

-Avada Ked…. –el rayo empezó a formarse en la varita de Lucius, pero nunca llegó al corazón de Hermione, a donde estaba destinado.

Hermione se despertó gritando y empapada en sudor. Miró en todas direcciones tratando de reconocer el lugar donde estaba. La casa de Malfoy… ya se había olvidado. Se tocó el cuerpo para comprobar que seguía viva, que solo había sido un sueño… bueno, mas bien un recuerdo, un recuerdo que no había dejado de perseguirla desde esa noche.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando nuevamente a la chica, Draco Malfoy estaba en el umbral, con expresión preocupada y alarmada, varita en mano y levantada.

-¡¿que ha pasado?! –pregunto mientras su vista se paseaba por la habitación en busca de cualquier indicio de mortifagos o cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho gritar a la chica.

-nada, solo ha sido un sueño –contestó ella con la voz agitada y la mano sobre el corazón, tratando de controlar sus aceleradas pulsaciones.

-¿solo un sueño?, ¡maldita sea, Granger!, aprende a controlarte o la próxima vez vas a dormir al jardín! –gritó el airado mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, revisando todos las puertas y ventanas, como si no se fiara de la palabra de la chica.

-lo que tu digas, Malfoy –contestó ella dándole la razón como si estuviera loco- ¿me traes un vaso de leche? –pregunto con una sonrisa, la verdad era que no le apetecía en absoluto, pero por hacer rabiar al chico que no quedara

Él se paró en seco y la miró como si no acabara de creer lo que había escuchado, Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama, sin mirarle siquiera. Draco se limitó a soltar un bufido y salir de la habitación dando un portazo, obviamente el vaso de leche no llegó en toda la noche.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La suave luz del amanecer se filtraba a través de la cortina de seda que colgaba del techo, frente a la ventana. Cuando el rayo de luz llegó a la cara de la chica la despertó de su profundo y agitado sueño. Abrió los ojos y cuando reconoció el lugar en el que estaba se desperezó sonoramente y se levantó de la cama de un salto. Fue al baño a enjuagarse la cara y después se fue hacia el armario, a coger algo que pudiera abrigarla, la casa de Malfoy era como un congelador. Cuando abrió el armario se lo encontró vacío.

-¿y yo ahora que me pongo? –se pregunto en voz alta mirando hacia todos lados. Se encogió de hombros y se puso la manta sobre ella, y así bajó a desayunar.

No se encontró con nadie hasta llegar al piso de abajo, pensó en ir a desayunar a la cocina, pero al ver a Malfoy cómodamente sentado en el salón decidió ir a molestarle a el un rato.

Cuando entró en la amplia habitación se encontró un Draco sumido en la lectura y tumbado cuan largo era en el sofá, en la otra mano descansaba su taza de café, de la cual bebía tranquilamente. Hermione entró en la habitación y carraspeó para hacerse notar, pero el chico ni se inmutó, con la esperanza de que se fuera si no le hacía caso.

-ejem –volvió a repetir la chica, mientras esperaba de pie una invitación que no llegaba, así que pasó del chico y se sentó en frente de el- buenos días a ti también, Malfoy, si gracias he dormido muy bien –Hermione empezó un monólogo que hizo sonreír al chico, claro que para sus adentros.

-si que me gustaría tomar un café, gracias por preguntar –dijo ella, ¿es que nunca había tenido invitados ese tío, o que??

Visto que Malfoy la ignoraba como si no fuera más que un sillón viejo Hermione se adelantó y cogió la taza de Draco, que ahora reposaba sobre un plato encima de la mesita y se lo bebió de un trago. Él la miró con la boca abierta, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

-muy rico, Malfoy, muchas gracias –contestó ella mientras dejaba la taza en su sitio.

Draco abrió la boca, con un repertorio enorme de "cumplidos" dedicados a Hermione, pero ella lo acalló con la mano y siguió hablando con voz tranquila y sosegada.

-no tengo ropa, Malfoy, ¿podrías ir a mi piso a por algo?

El se echó a reír escandalosamente, se levantó y se puso a dar un paseo por la habitación sin cesar de reír abiertamente, Hermoine pensó que se había vuelto loco.

-jejejeje, muy bueno, Granger, ¡seré tu recadero el día que Potter se convierta en mi ídolo! –gritó dejando de reír.

-pues si no quieres ir a mi casa, cómprame algo

Un nuevo ataque de risa atacó a Malfoy

-¿no presumes siempre de ser tan rico? –pregunto ella mientras rebuscaba en las estanterías algún libro que valiera la pena

-por supuesto que soy rico!, y no pienso gastar ni un galeón en ti!

-mira, Malfoy, o me traes algo de ropa o me pongo la tuya, puedes comprármela, traerme de la mía o hacerla tu mismo si te apetece! Pero quiero ropa, y la quiero ya! –le gritó imitando el tono del chico.

Draco cogió la taza, con plato y cucharilla incluidos y los lanzó contra la ardiente chimenea, donde las llamas crepitaron furiosamente cuando se tragaron la vajilla

-ahí va la porcelana china –dijo Hermione mientras negaba con la cabeza- bueno que ¿y mi ropa?

-agggggggggghhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!! –gritó Malfoy mientras salía furiosamente de la habitación, no sin antes llevarse por delante un mesa pequeña y darle una patada al sofá.

Hermione sonrió, desde luego enfadar a Malfoy era muuuy divertido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ese día Hermione comió sola, al parecer Malfoy se había ido, la chica estaba preocupada, porque obviamente no se fiaba de él, y a cada rato miraba en todas direcciones, preocupada de que Lucius pudiera aparecer por cualquier lado.

Después de comer se paseó por la habitación de Malfoy, ya estaba harta de llevar todo el día la manta a cuestas y ya le estaba cogiendo el frío, si él no le quería comprar ropa cogería de la suya, avisado estaba.

La habitación de Malfoy era todo lo que ella había esperado, tenía una amplia cama, mucho más grande que la suya, un escritorio de madera, una silla, un armario, la puerta para su baño, lo que le sorprendió fue que las paredes fueran lisas, no tenían ningún cuadro de su familia, o de sus antepasados, ni de Slytherin, tampoco había serpientes por ningún lado… ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a ir directa hacia el armario, toda la ropa le quedaba enorme, pero al final se acabó decidiendo por unos pantalones sport y una camiseta negra que le llegaba por las rodillas. Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sobre todo cuando pensaba en la reacción de Malfoy.

Una hora más tarde se oyó el sonido de la chimenea que señalaba la llegada de alguien, Hermione cogió su varita y se escondió detrás de la puerta, por si acaso. La chimenea dejó de hacer ruido, el visitante había llegado… visto de espaldas no parecía Malfoy… su respiración se agitó y se acercó por detrás al intruso, sobre el que saltó mientras le apuntaba con la varita

-joder, Granger, ¿te has vuelto loca? –la voz de Draco debajo de ella le indicó que se había equivocado en sus sospechas…

-perdón, me equivoqué –dijo ella mientras se levantaba

Draco la miró un momento desde el suelo… no, era imposible

-Malfoy, voy a empezar a pensar que te gusto, cada vez que me miras lo haces con la boca abierta –Hermione se sentó en un sillón cómodamente, con los pies encima y todo, seguramente eso enfadaría a Malfoy

-¡¡esa no será mi camiseta!! –gritó el mientras iba hacia ella apuntándola con la varita

-si, y estos tus pantalones, te dije que si no me traías ropa tendría que buscar de la tuya… por cierto ¿¿Dónde has estado todo el día??

-quítate ahora mismo mi ropa!!

-ay, Malfoy, se que te gusto, pero es que va todo tan rápido… -dijo Hermone con una sonrisa

-eres la persona más insoportable, odiosa, entrometida, caprichosa y…. y… Gryffindor que he conocido en mi vida!

-gracias por el cumplido ¿Dónde has estado?

-no te voy a dar explicaciones!

-pues deberías

-vete a la mierda, sangre sucia –dijo con todo el odio posible reflejado en sus palabras

Esas palabras hirieron algo dentro de Hermoine, pero se recompuso con la misma rapidez, esta vez fue ella quien abandonó la habitación con un portazo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Draco estaba terminando de arreglar unos documentos, llevaba un día entero sin hablar con Granger, desde la discusión que había tenido con ella el día anterior, cada vez que se encontraban por los pasillos no se dirigían ni una mirada, y si lo hacían era de odio. Había que reconocer que la chica tenía mucho carácter, y era muy valiente ¡¡atreverse a ponerse su ropa!! Soltó un bufido al recordarlo.

Un sonido en la puerta hizo que levantara la cabeza, supuso que sería un elfo doméstico

-adelante

Hermione Granger apareció en el umbral de la puerta

-fuera –gritó volviendo al trabajo, pero la chica no se fue, tal y como el sabía que haría, si no que se quedo ahí, de pie, luego dio tres pasos y se sentó frente a Malfoy, en una de las dos sillas que había frente a su mesa.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron en el más absoluto silencio, Hermione lo miraba con odio y el seguía con su trabajo. Pero ella sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas, así que se puso a jugar con una bola mágica que Draco tenía sobre la mesa; esa bola había sido un regalo que le había hecho su madre hacía mucho tiempo, y era muuuuy fácil de romper, así que se la quitó a Hermione de sus manazas

-¿a que debo la agradable visita? –pregunto él sarcásticamente mientras dejaba los documentos y miraba a Hermione. La chica alargó el cuello para ver lo que Malfoy había estado escribiendo durante ese tiempo.

-mi ropa, Malfoy

-¿¿¿otra vez con eso???

-¡pues claro! Estoy empezando a pensar que tu lo que quieres es que yo vaya desnuda por la casa, hay que ser pervertido

Draco sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la chica, si no fuera la sabelotodo Granger claro que no le importaría que anduviera como quisiera por la casa, sobre todo con lo que parecía esconder debajo de la ropa (que también era de Draco)

-a ver, Granger, te lo voy a explicar lenta y detalladamente para que te enteres bien de todo. No puedo ir a tu casa a por tu ropa porque tus queridos amigos la tienen controlada, si me ven entrar me seguirán y me matarán antes de que sus cerebros de guisante entiendan la razón por la que estás aquí. Y mi padre te encontrara antes de que nadie pueda evitarlo.

-pues entonces coge uno de tus millones y ve a comprarme algo

-¿crees que soy tu criado?

-no, eres… bueno, dejemos a parte ese tema –dijo ella, que ya tenía preparado un par de insultos para Malfoy

-ejem.. –carraspeó para hacerse notar

-¡se acabo!, o vas ahora mismo a por algo de ropa o voy yo misma –gritó mientras se ponía en pie e iba hacia la puerta amenazadoramente

-quieta ahí, Granger –Hermione siguió su camino sin hacer caso al grito de Draco, que tuvo que levantarse y agarrarla para que no se fuera directa a la chimenea- joder… ¡¡¡esta bien!! Iré! ¿Contenta?

-dejémoslo en que me conformo

-agghrr, y ahora lárgate antes de que me arrepienta

-gracias, mira, me compras túnicas, pijamas, un pantalón cómodo, unas camisetas, zapatos, y ropa interior, ¡¡¡no te olvides de nada!!!

-lo último lo fabricas, Granger –dijo el rojo de rabia

-¿quieres que llame a Dumbledore?, el te dijo que me tenías que cuidar

-y te estoy cuidado

-ja!

-fuera!! –gritó el enfadado porque sus acciones no se vieran recompensadas.

-sin empujar!! –dijo ella cuando notó las manos de Draco en su cintura, empujándola hacia fuera.

-maldito el momento en que se me ocurrió traerte aquí!!, vas a conseguir que cambie de bando otra vez!

-si si, en el fondo me has cogido cariño –gritó ella desde el pasillo

-¿cariño?, esta tía es tonta.

Quince minutos más tarde ya estaba preparado, se vistió, cogió algo de dinero y se metió en la chimenea, dispuesto a comprarle a Hermione las cosas más horribles que encontrara.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

El hecho de imaginarnos a Draco Malfoy eligiendo la tienda en la que entraría para comprarle algo de ropa a su enemiga de toda la vida ya era por sí gracioso, pero si aún por encima le añadimos la cara que tenía…

Draco recorrió todas las tiendas, era un día de semana por la tarde, pero las navidades estaban muy cerca y todos los magos y brujas comenzaban con sus compras, sobre todo los más previsores. Buscó alguna tienda que tuviera un escaparate horrible, con ropa a poder ser rota para comprársela a Hermione, por fin se decidió por una tienda que estaban dentro de un callejón, y que se llamaba "la tienda de Mª Pink", a DRaco el nombre le pareció que iba muy bien con lo que buscaba.

-hola, buenas tardes –saludó una joven morena cuando vio entrar a Draco

El chico contestó al saludo con un gruñido, dándole a entender a la chica que tenía mal carácter, para que no le hablara más de lo necesario.

-quiero algo de ropa de chica –dijo el con naturalidad- mi hermana esta de cumpleaños! –replicó al momento al ver la cara de la dependienta, que sonrió, mas por lo que había pensado que por otra cosa.

-está bien, le enseñaré unas prendas que nos vinieron ahora, son muy cómodas y están a la última entre las brujas.

-no no no –negó con la cabeza mientras agitaba la mano- mi hermana es muy rara, lo más horrible, barato y viejo que tengan servirá –interiormente ya pensaba con una sonrisa la cara que pondría Hermione cuando viera todo eso.

-esta bien –dijo al dependienta con una sonrisa de situación.

Draco esperó sentado a que viniera la joven, mientras se entretuvo con sus pensamientos, si hace una semana le hubieran dicho que tenía que vivir con Hermione Granger se habría reído en la cara del que hubiera dicho esa chorrada, pero ahora… por Merlin!! ¡¡ahora le estaba comprando la ropa! ¿que sería lo siguiente? ¿¿masajearle los pies??

-aquí tiene –la dependienta le enseñó lo que había encontrado por la tienda. Había de todo: zapatos, bolsos, túnicas, camisetas, pantalones, chaquetas... El chico seleccionó lo de primera necesidad y el resto no lo quiso, y de toda la ropa que le trajo la mujer escogió lo que tenía mas colorines y estampados raros (para Draco todo lo que tenga colorines es horrible, no olvidemos que es Slytherin y vive entre el negro y el verde), se rió ampliamente al imaginarse a Hermione con eso puesto

-eso esta bien

-¿Qué talla le cojo?

-no se… la grande, que se fastidie si le queda flojo, además tiene el culo grande –mintió mientras se imaginaba el cuerpo de Hermione en su mente, aunque lo quitó rápidamente ante las ocurrencias que tuvo.

Cuando Draco salió de la tienda, cargado con bolsas sonrió feliz al ver que todo había ido muy rápido, tampoco era para tanto ir de compras…, pero de pronto se acordó de una cosa… ¡la ropa interior! ¡¡¿¿¿con que cara entraba en una tienda a comprar… eso???!!

Después de pensarlo mucho tuvo una idea, le dio 5 galeones a una niña para que entrara en la tienda y le comprara lo que necesitaba, la niña lo miró con cara rara y empezó a gritar y a llamar a su madre, que vino al momento y empezó a pegarle a Draco con el bolso mientras lo llamaba pervertido, el chico salió corriendo rogando a Merlín que no lo hubieran reconocido. Después de ese susto decidió que lo mejor sería salir al mundo muggle, donde no le conocía nadie, y buscar una tienda, cuando estuviera ahí le echaría un hechizo a las dependientas y a los demás clientes y robaría la ropa. Así lo pensó, y así lo hizo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione esperaba sentada en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados, a que Draco apareciera por la chimenea. Un sonido en la chimenea hizo que se levantara, pues era señal de que alguien estaba a punto de llegar… pero no fue DRaco el que apareció por ella, aunque se parecía bastante: el mismo pelo rubio, la misma expresión fría... El cuerpo de Hermione sintió una sacudida y tuvo que reprimir un grito.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

tatatatatattataraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!! Lo se, me odiáis, le final es horrible, lo se, pero ¿¿Qué se le va a hacer??. Ahora sí vuestros rr!! Mi parte favorita, muchas gracias a todas!!!!

**Leo Black Le-fay:** hola!! Al fin podemos hablar!, lo malo es que tiene que ser x medio d un rr.. ¿¿el lunes al final quedamo no??, x cierto, me dijo luis que al final lo d filosofia si que era para vacaciones, tngo q avisar a ci, yo crei q era para después… grups ¡¡no me apetece hacer nada! Bueno sigo que si no no me da tiempo a subir, un beso y feliz año!!

**Lyfe Potter:** hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr, siento la tardanza… que bien que te haya gustado el anterior chap!! La verdad es que no sabía si os gustaría el giro que le di a la historia, es que había gente que se esperaba otra cosa… bueno, un beso muy fuerte, feliz 2005! Y hasta pronto

**Asora:** hola!! ¿se te hizo corto el anterior? Jeje, bueno, este ya es más largo, la verdad es que no se si me qeudó demasiado largo, no vaya a ser que el fic se haga pesado o algo así… bueno, muchas gracias por todo, y feliz 2005!!

**Miss nerdd:** hola!! Jej, tu tranquila que yo la historia no la dejo, y la razón por la que tarde tanto pues ya la puse arriba… estuve tanto sin ordenador que creo que incluso he cogido un trauma, creeme, comprate un ordenador de reserva, por si acaso, porque vivir sin ordenador es lo peor que te puede pasar. Bueno, ya dejo de desvariar, como supongo que habras descubierto soy muy dependiente de mi caja boba, un beso! Y feliz 2005!!

**Strega-in-progess:** hola!! Wow! Ya vi todos tus rr en la mission, muchas gracias!! Al fin conseguí terminarme tu fic! Espectacular, ejej, me he enamorado de snape…. Para el traidor espera, no te me adelantes a los acontecimientos, que sepas que fuiste la única que se dio cuenta de lo del traidor, ¿no se te ocurre quien puede ser??, a mi tampoco, tendre que pensarlo xDD acepto sugerencias, jej cierto, el día que Draco llame a Hermione por su nombre hacemos todos una fiesta, jej, un beso y feliz 2005!!

**Amsp14:** hola!! ¿de verdad te gusto mas como lo puse? Uff menos mal, es que tenía miedo de decepcionar al personal, yo al fin ya conseguí escribir!!!! Es que estuve mucho sin ordenador y al fin pude volver a viciar, ahora me toca leer un pilar de cosas que se me han ido acumulando, desde luego tengo entretenimiento para los proximos tres días, y tu a ver cuando actualizas!! Que ya te hecho de menos!! Bueno, un beso muy fuerte y feliz 2005!

**Paula-malfoy:** hola!!! Ya vi tu rr en ¿Quién eres?, mira que te dije que no leyeras ese!, anda que de todos los que tengo tuviste que escoger el peor…. Ejjej, bueno da igual de todas formas ya te digo que seguramente tardaré muuuuuuuuuucho en actualizarlo, porque tengo demasiados y prefiero continuar estos que el otro. De todas formas muchas gracias por todo!!! Y ya sabes, a actualizar! Un beso muy fuerte y feliz 2005!!

**Pupi-chan:** hola tu!! Al final si subo hoy, ejje, aun no se a q hora me bajan xq mis padres son tontos, así q t llamo cuando este en pont, un beso y hasta luego, perdona q el rr sea tan corto, pro es q si no no me da tiempo a subir.

**VEnix14:** hola!! Wow! Si que me impresionó el rr ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿yo en un concurso??!!, wow…. Ya fui a vuestra página y eche un ojo, pero he de reconocer que soy nula en esto del ordenador, encontre lo del concurso y eche un ojo, pero no estaba segura de donde tenái que subirlo ni nada, y cmo no vi nada x ahí pues no sabai si era ese o no.. si no te importa acabaré agregándote al msn y asi hablamos y me explicas, además no se cuantos chaps tengo que subir ni nada de eso. De todas formas muchas gracias x el rr, x leer el fic, y x invitarme a concursar, de verdad me hicisteis muy feliz, un beso y hasta pronto!!!!! Ah! Y feliz 2005!!

Bueno!! Pues esto se ha acabado!, al fin me dio tiempo a subir y todo, nuevamente siento la tardanza, y espero que os haya gustado el chap. Un beso a todas y feliz 2005!!

Ahh! Y no olvideis dejar rr, por favor! Una palabrita y ya soy feliz!! Hasta pronto!!

laurana


	5. capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Hermione esperaba sentada en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados, a que Draco apareciera por la chimenea. Un sonido en la chimenea hizo que se levantara, pues era señal de que alguien estaba a punto de llegar… pero no fue Draco el que apareció por ella, aunque se parecía bastante: el mismo pelo rubio, la misma expresión fría... El cuerpo de Hermione sintió una sacudida y tuvo que reprimir un grito

Lucius Malfoy estaba apareciendo por la chimenea, ¿¿Qué podía hacer??, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue coger su varita y encararle, pero ya había perdido contra él una vez, y no quería volver a arriesgarse, además eso pondría en una situación peligrosa a Draco ante los mortífagos, y ella no quería que nadie pagara por sus cosas, y menos Malfoy, no quería deberle nada a él.

Saltó detrás del sillón que tantas veces había visitado mientras la chimenea terminaba de chispear, señalando la llegada del visitante no deseado. Con sumo cuidado Hermione se arrastró por detrás del sofá hasta llegar a la mesa de Malfoy. Se paró un momento para fijarse en Lucius, había algo raro en el. El hombre tenía la misma expresión fría en la cara, la misma apariencia imponente, pero… tenía el cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia delante, la túnica, en la que antes no se había fijado la chica, estaba totalmente destrozada, rota por todas partes, en su cara se reflejaba una mueca de dolor, y su mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza su costado, del cual salían manchas de sangre. ¡Esta herido!, así sería fácil luchar contra el y hacerle pagar…

Desafortunadamente para Hermione, Lucius salió de la habitación, apoyándose en todo y llamando a su hijo con voz que parecía salida de la ultratumba. No pasó ni un minuto cuando la chimenea comenzó a hacer ese extraño sonido de nuevo.

-¡ahora que sea Narcisa y así ya esta toda la familia reunida! –se dijo en tono sarcástico a sí misa- ¡todos a por Hermione!

Pero no fue Narcisa la que apareció por la chimenea, ni otra amenaza para Hermione, bueno… según se vea. Draco Malfoy, con una cara que reflejaba el enfado que sentía y con más de 5 bolsas de vivos colores en cada mano, salió de la chimenea, buscando a Hermione con la mirada, y sorprendido de no encontrarla esperando por él con los brazos cruzados y sentada en el sofá.

-¡¡al fin!! –dijo Hermione en un susurro demasiado potente mientras salía de debajo de la mesa, asustando a Draco, que no se lo esperaba

-¿quieres matarme de un susto, Granger?, porque para eso solo tienes que ponerte frente a mi y ya me muero yo solo mirándote el careto

-cállate imbécil, ¡¡tu padre está aquí!! –la cara de Draco palideció a una velocidad preocupante al escuchar eso.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó él mientras soltaba las bolsas, que cayeron al suelo con un fuerte ruido

-que tu padre…

-¡ya lo oí!, ¿y a que esperas?, ¡escóndete!

-agr, que familia, me la tenéis jurada –se quejó Hermione mientras volvía a meterse debajo de la mesa, tratando de ocultar, y con gran eficacia, el pánico que sentía.

Draco ocultó las bolsas, lanzándoselas a Hermione debajo de la mesa, la chica se quejó con un gruñido y se puso a ojear las prendas mientras Malfoy paseaba por toda la casa, esperando el momento en que se tuviera que enfrentar con su padre.

Una idea asomó en su mente, su padre sabía que Granger estaba ahí, por lo que era inútil negarlo, pero tenía que encontrar la forma de que su padre no se acercara a ella, o la mataría.

-Granger –llamó a la chica mientras se asomaba bajo la mesa

-¿eh? –pregunto la chica, que estaba ojeando una de las camisetas

-¡deja de hacer eso ahora!

-plasta

-pase lo que pase, tu sígueme el juego ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, Malfoy?

-¡tu haz lo que te digo!, y deja de discutir

-ñaña

Para Hermione, desde que había sido pequeña, la mejor forma de eliminar tensiones era discutir, porque eliminaba toda la adrenalina que guardaba dentro. Siempre que tenía un examen, o antes de ir a una misión, se ponía a discutir con Ron a gritos en medio del pasillo. Ron… a penas había pensado en él esos días, pero ahora el recuerdo del chico le sacudía el corazón dolorosamente, se sentía como si lo estuviera traicionando, seguro que él estaba preocupado por ella, buscándola, pasando por un infierno… y ella ahí, liberando tensiones con Malfoy.

Viendo que Lucius no llegaba Draco salió a buscarle, pero se lo cruzó justo en la puerta.

-¡padre! –dijo un impresionado Malfoy- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Que te ocurre?! –preguntó con preocupación al ver a su padre, que estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel y a penas se podía contener de pie.

-los malditos aurores… -contestó Lucius con voz quebrada mientras aceptaba la ayuda que Draco le tendía y se dejaba guiar al sofá, donde se tumbó cuan largo era.

-espera, ahora no hables –dijo Draco mientras, con cierta preocupación, levantaba la túnica de su padre y observaba la terrible herida que el hombre tenía en el costado- lo solucionaré con un hechizo, pero tienes que descansar.

-¿no podré divertirme con Granger? –pregunto Lucius con una sonrisa y mostrando la decepción.

-hoy no –contestó Draco en tono duro, notando desde su lugar el temblor de su… protegida.

-que decepción, de todas formas no puedo quedarme mucho, vendrán aquí a por mi

-¿pero que pasó?

-me hicieron una redada. Weasley, Potter, y otro más, aparecieron en casa y lo destrozaron todo. Weasley casi me mata, no dejaba de preguntar por la sangre sucia, creía que estaba conmigo… ¡ayy!, ¡Draco! –le gritó a su hijo, que acababa de aplicar el hechizo y ahora la herida se estaba cerrando sin mucho éxito.

Durante un momento, mientras duraba el dolor, Lucius se quedó callado, observando la parte de su cuerpo dañada, que a penas sentía ya. Cuando el dolor empezó a remitir continuó.

-luego trataron de llevarme al Ministerio… conseguí escapar, pero Weasley consiguió herirme. Recuérdame que lo mate en cuanto pueda.

-¿y donde dormirás hoy? –preguntó Draco con la esperanza de que la respuesta no fuera la que él se imaginaba

-pues aquí ¿Dónde quieres que duerma?, tendrás que encubrirme si vienen, aunque lo dudo, antes mirarán en casa de tu madre, yo solo necesito descansar unas horas y luego ya me iré.

-está bien, pues te acompañaré hasta tu habitación

-¿y Granger?

-¿Granger…?, pues está… en mi habitación, le apliqué la maldición imperius y ahora está durmiendo

-me gustaría verla, antes de irme

-…mañana, padre… mañana. Ahora te acompañaré hasta tu habitación.

Hermione, temblando debajo de la mesa, vio como Lucius salía de la habitación, llevando un brazo sobre el hombro de Draco, que lo agarraba por la cintura para que no se cayera. ¿y ahora qué haría?, ¿de verdad Malfoy la haría fingir mañana frente a Lucius? ¿sería capaz de mirarle sin ocultar el odio y el terror?.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dos habitaciones más arriba Draco ayudaba a su padre a meterse en la cama, que a penas podía mantenerse en pie, pero aún así no dejaba de preguntar por Hermione

-Draco, ¿por que al menos no me la mandas ahora?, en vez de a un elfo doméstico…

-padre… ahora debes descansar

-¡no quiero descansar! ¡¡Quiero que me la mandes aquí y ahora!!

¿que excusa podía ponerle a su padre?, no había forma de librarse, durante todo el camino hasta la habitación le había estado insistiendo en que se la mandara, para que cuidara de él, ¿desde cuando su padre se ponía así por cualquier mujer? ¡¡y más por la sangre sucia e insoportable de Granger!!, ¿es que el mundo entero se había vuelto loco?? ¡El, que estaba deseando que se la quitaran de encima y su padre que rogaba para que se la mandaran! ¿Por qué tendría su padre tanto interés en Granger?, ¡si ni siquiera era guapa!

-padre, túmbate en la cama –le aconsejó Draco, mientras se acercaba por detrás sin que Lucius se enterara, y sacaba su varita.

Con sumo cuidado Draco apuntó a su padre por la espalda, donde él no podía verle y, en un susurro apenas audible pronunció el hechizo:

-lermeris –ese hechizo serviría para mantenerle dormido al menos durante unas horas, no podía mandarle otro más fuerte porque podría causar graves daños en la salud, ahora deteriorada, de su padre

¿y que haría ahora?, ¿Cómo haría con Granger?, su padre podría despertar en cualquier momento, podría encerrarla en el sótano… aunque la idea le resultaba tentadora no creyó que la chica aceptara. Además, había acostado a su padre en la cama de Granger…

Salió de la habitación y bajó hasta la salita, cuando llegó fue directamente hacia su mesa y se encontró con Hermione, sumida en sus pensamientos y la mirada perdida, mientras agarraba las bolsas llenas de ropa entre sus brazos.

-¡Granger! –gritó Draco

Hermione pegó un salto y se dio con la mesa en la cabeza

-au! –gritó ella mientras llevaba la mano al lugar del golpe y se lo sobaba, tratando de mitigar el dolor- no te rías, ¡imbécil! –le gritó Hermione a Draco, que no dejaba de reírse de ella.

-no sabía que a parte de tonta eras patosa, aunque debía haberlo supuesto

-¿sabes, Malfoy?, si no estuviera tan cansada te contestaría. Quiero ir a la cama, ¿Dónde has metido a tu padre? –a medida que hablaba había salido gateando de debajo de la mesa, y se había incorporado al lado de Malfoy, pero con la vista clavada en la puerta, con terror a que Lucius pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento.

-verás, Granger, hay un pequeño problema… -empezó Draco mientras se rascaba la nuca, pensando como se lo iba a decir a la chica, más que temer su reacción temía lo que esta pudiera hacer, pues era bien capaz de coger sus cosas e irse, y entonces Dumbledore lo mataría a él.

-¿que problema? –pregunto con despreocupación mientras rebuscaba debajo de la mesa la bolsa que le faltaba

-mi padre está en tu habitación, le hice una poción para dormirle, pero solo durará unas horas.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿y yo donde duermo? –preguntó ella con horror al pensar que en cualquier momento de la noche Lucius podría encontrarla, en ese momento vio como Malfoy hacía una seña, ella se giró y se encontró con el sofá- ¡no voy a dormir en el sillón!, tu le has dado mi habitación a tu padre, así que yo duermo en la tuya

-ja!, después tendría que quemar las sábanas

-pues yo no pienso dormir en el sofá

-pues te vas a la bodega, o con los elfos, tal vez te hagan un hueco en su cama de paja.

-¿tienes a tus elfos durmiendo en camas…??

-¡no empieces Granger!

-aggrrr

-me voy a la cama

-¡yo no me voy a quedar sola! –gritó Hermione mientras salía detrás de Draco

-¿Granger asustada? ¡wow! Voy a llamar al Profeta, esto es noticia de portada

Hermione se limitó a mirarle con odio, pero el terror que se reflejaba en sus ojos hacía que apenas se notara, ¿que podía hacer?, ¿quedarse en el salón y esperar a que fuera Lucius hasta ahí? Pero si no…

Sin apenas darse cuenta había seguido a Malfoy hasta su habitación, ahora el chico había entrado en ella, sin notar que Hermione le seguía

-¿que haces aquí?

-¿eh? –Hermione miró a su alrededor, cuando reconoció la habitación de Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-fuera, Granger

-no, Malfoy –dijo ella mientras se clavaba en el suelo, de ahí no la movía ni Merlín, y mucho menos un Slytherin con mala leche.

Draco se quedó un minuto parado, ¿que haría ahora?, no podía dejar a Granger fuera, porque si su padre la encontraba la mataría, aunque cuando estuvo con el no le pareció que tuviera muchas ganas de matarla… pero si no ¿Qué podía querer su padre de ella?, un idea cruzó su mente ¡no!,eso era inverosímil, su padre no haría eso.. ¿no?

Miró a Hermione un momento, pero ella también estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Su mirada no era la misma de siempre, no demostraba las ganas de vivir, ni ese brillo que le ponía los pelos de punta. ¿tan asustada estaba?

-por favor, Malfoy –rogó ella mirando al suelo, debía ser la primera vez que se tragaba su orgullo, y no debió de haberle sentado muy bien.

Pensó en hacer un comentario… de hecho ya tenía uno en la punta de la lengua, pero por alguna razón se calló.

-está bien, Granger, puedes dormir en el suelo

-¡ja!, te lo cedo todo para ti –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se metía de un salto en la cama, ignorando la mirada de Malfoy, que se estaba replanteando sin lugar a dudas el volver a largarla

-fuera, Granger, al suelo

-no soy un perro, Malfoy –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras le daba golpes a almohada, para acomodarla más. Luego pasó a las mantas, a las que estiró para acomodarse entre ellas.

-muy amable por prepararme la cama, Granger, ahora ya puedes bajarte de ella

-hasta mañana, Malfoy –dijo canturreando mientras apagaba la luz

-eh!! ¿es que no me estás oyendo?? –gritó el mientras volvía a encenderla a un golpe de varita.

-¿Qué propones? –preguntó Hermione, diciéndole con la mirada que no estaría dispuesta a moverse de ahí

-propongo, no, ordeno, tu te vas al suelo, y yo me quedo en la cama

-hasta mañana, Malfoy –repitió Hermione mientras volvía a apagar la luz

-agg

Draco se metió en la cama y empujó a Hermione hasta la esquina, empezaron una guerra para ver quien se quedaba con la cama, ambos tumbados, desde esquinas distintas, se empujaban, Draco tenía muchas más fuerza, así que Hermione cogió la almohada y empezó a darle cojinazos.

-fuera, Granger

-largo, Malfoy

Esas eran las dos frases más utilizadas durante la pelea, viendo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a moverse, ambos se quedaron quietos un momento y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, cada uno desde la punta opuesta de la cama.

-no me pienso mover de aquí –avisó Hermione mientras se acomodaba sin apartar la vista de su _enemigo_

-ni yo

-pues hasta mañana entonces –contestó despreocupadamente mientras se giraba y trataba de cerrar los ojos.

Pasaron unos minutos, que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en horas… ninguno de los dos dormía, pero sus respiraciones eran tan tranquilas que parecía que sí lo estaban haciendo. Cada uno miraba en la dirección opuesta de la habitación, mientras sentía la presencia del otro a su espalda.

Hermione se acercó un poco mas al centro de la cama, no solo por el hecho de que estaba a punto de caerse, si no porque necesitaba sentir a alguien, aunque fuera a Draco. El saber que Lucius estaba en la misma casa que ella y que solo los separaban un par de habitaciones le ponía los pelos de punta. Cuando sintió contra su espalda la de Malfoy cerró los ojos y trató de quedarse dormida, esperando a que las pesadillas que la acosaban continuamente la despertaran en un nuevo mar de sudor.

Draco pegó un bote al sentir el cuerpo cálido de Hermione contra el suyo, a pesar de que estaba tapado por tres mantas y tenía la ropa puesta (con las prisas de echar a Hermoine de la cama no le dio tiempo a cambiarse) sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Sentía la respiración de la chica detrás suyo, la cual era cada vez más tranquila y relajada. El rubio se giró. Hermione yacía a su lado, con el pelo castaño cayéndole sobre la cara, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus preciosos ojos castaños estaban escondidos detrás de sus párpados. Draco se irguió un poco, apoyándose en un brazo. La miró. Mejor dicho, la miró objetivamente. Ahora ella no era una sangre sucia, no era la persona más odiosa de todo el planeta. Solo era una chica que estaba tumbada en su cama, a su lado. Esbozó una sonrisa al imaginar la cara que pondría Weasley si los estuviera viendo en ese momento.

Algo ocurrió. La respiración de Hermione empezó a acelerarse. Su cuerpo empezó a moverse… debían ser las pesadillas de las que le había hablado Dumbledore.

-no, por favor –rogaba ella en sueños mientras se movía de una lado a otro. Las gotas de sudor empezaban a formarse en su frente, resbalándose por su cara y su cuello hasta perderse en las profundidades de su camiseta.

-Granger –llamó Draco asustado, pensando que la chica estaba en medio de un ataque. La chica no despertaba, al contrario, su sueño era cada vez más profundo. Trató de moverla en vano, la agitó por los brazos, pero ella no se despertaba.

Con un rápido movimiento Hermione sujetó la mano de Draco, que no se lo esperaba y llevó un susto. La chica seguía sumida en su pesadilla, de la que no era capaz de despertar. La castaña se giró, arrastrando la mano de Draco con ella, que tuvo que agarrarse para no caerse sobre Hermione.

Draco miró la situación en la que se encontraba. Su mano derecha estaba prisionera entre los dedos de Hermione, que ahora respiraba más tranquilamente. Su brazo derecho estaba colocado sobre el cuerpo de la chica, que se acercaba lo máximo posible al pecho de Malfoy, acomodándose contra el. ¿que podía hacer?, ¿despertar a Granger? Parecía que ahora la chica había conseguido dormir de verdad, porque su respiración había vuelto a ser normal. Decidió imitarla, cerró los ojos, se apoyó en la almohada y dejó que su mano izquierda se perdiera entre el suave tacto del pelo de Hermione.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

-¡¡me da igual, Dumbledore!! –volvió a repetir Ron mientras se levanta

Dumbledore, Ron, Harry, Sirius, Remus y Ginny ya llevaban días buscando a Hermione, y no se sabía nada de ella. Todos los aurores recorrían la ciudad y los alrededores, pero ni vista de Hermione.

-¡usted sabe donde está! –gritó Ron señalando a Dumbledore

-si, Ron, yo se donde está

-¡pues díganoslo! –esta vez fue Ginny la que trató de que su antiguo profesor dijera algo sobre el paradero de Hermione

-su vida esta en peligro, y donde está ahora esta bien, no puedo deciros nada más –dijo Dumbledore antes de desaparecer en el reflejo de las llamas.

-¡genial! –gritó Ron sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá y enterraba la cabeza en los brazos

-venga, Ron, al menos ya sabemos que está bien… -Sirius trataba de consolar a Ron, pero el chico no parecía dispuesto a escucharle si quiera.

Un sonido en la puerta reclamó la atención de los presentes.

-disculpe, señor Black, ha llegado Luna Lovegood –informó un chico joven desde la puerta.

-que pase

Una chica rubia, de pelo largo y grandes ojos azules entró en la habitación; ajena a lo que ocurría tenía una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Los rayos débiles del sol de invierno se filtraban a través de las cortinas de seda, alumbrando escasamente la habitación. Fuera, la nieve empezaba a cubrir el jardín, pero dentro, dentro de su cama y tapada con las mantas, Hermione se sentía tan bien que no tenía intención de salir de ahí en todo el día. Una cálida respiración le golpeaba en la nuca, produciéndole cosquillas, y un fuerte brazo rodeaba su cuerpo, protectoramente. Todo había sido una pesadilla, estaba de nuevo en casa, con Ron… en su habitación, en su cama…

Aspiró profundamente, le encantaba la colonia que usaba Ron, pero no era ese olor el que le llegaba… era más dulzón… pero a la vez más frío, era como limón mezclado con algo más, menta tal vez. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación conocida, que no era la suya. Un momento, si no era su habitación ¿Quién la estaba abrazando? Lo primero que cruzó su mente fue la imagen de Lucius. Su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar en ello. Se giró lentamente, temiendo con horror lo que pudiera encontrarse, pero no era Lucius….

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al ver ahí a Draco, tenía las facciones frías y marcadas, los mechones de pelo rubio le caían sueltos sobre la cara, su respiración movía su pecho acompasadamente, y con él, el de Hermione. Su cálido aliento salía de su boca a través de sus labios entreabiertos. ¿Habían estado así toda la noche?, ¡un momento! ¡la noche!, ¿y sus pesadillas? Por un momento sí había viajado hasta ese día, pero solo por unos segundos, enseguida volvió a tener los sueños de antes, en los que se iba a Honeydukes y se lo comía todo. ¿eso significaba que por fin lo había superado?, porque obviamente el hecho de haber dormido junto a Malfoy no había tenido nada que ver.

No lo pudo evitar y alargó su mano hasta la frente del chico, al que le apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara. Pero entonces ocurrió algo, la respiración de Draco se hizo más alargada, se estaba despertando! ¿que pensaría al verla ahí?, justo en el último momento Hermione cerró los ojos y se hizo la dormida.

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, ¡¿Por qué tenía que despertarse ya?!, con el sueño que estaba teniendo podía seguir durmiendo un rato más. Él solo se estaba comiendo todos los helados de …… (no me acuerdo como se llama la tienda de los helado, sorry!!). ¡y que ricos estaban! Le entró antojo de helado, así que abrió los ojos y decidió bajar a comerse uno. Pero las ganas del helado se le olvidaron tan rápidamente como habían venido al ver a quien tenía en frente. Hermione Granger estaba tan cerca de él que con solo acercarse dos milímetros podría besarla, ¡¡claro que el no iba a hacer nada de eso!! ¿que hacía Granger en su cama?, ¡ah si! Por lo de su padre…

Malfoy clavó sus ojos grises en ella, y casi le da un ataque cuando ella abrió los suyos. Se miraron el uno al otro, ambos con las mejillas coloradas

-buenos días… -dijo ella no muy convencida.

-hola –contestó el con voz ronca y sin moverse un ápice.

Continuaron en la misma posición, sus frentes casi se tocaban, y sus manos, debajo de las sábanas, se rozaban con suaves caricias.

Draco, al sentir el contacto con Hermione, volvió a plantearse la idea del helado, o de cualquier otra cosa, con tal de que estuviera bien frío. Su mirada bajó de los ojos de la chica a sus labios. Solo tenía que acercarse un poco, solo un poco. Su cuerpo, obedeciendo a sus pensamientos, se estaba aproximando a ella, casi imperceptiblemente. La castaña, totalmente hipnotizada, no dijo ni hizo nada, solo esperar con ansia el contacto que cada vez era más cercano.

-será mejor que bajemos a desayunar… -opinó Malfoy mientras se levantaba de un salto y se metía de golpe en el baño, cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

Hermione, en la cama todavía, con los labios entrecerrados y la respiración agitada, trataba de encontrar explicación para lo que acababa de pasar. O mejor dicho, lo que casi pasaba. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

-vaya vaya vaya… a quien tenemos aquí –exclamó la fría voz de Lucius Malfoy.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

¡¡¡patapumchimpum!!!! Se acabó el capitulo y con el mi inspiración matutina. Espero que os haya gustado y todas esas cosas, aunque yo creo que a la que mas le gusto fue a Hermione, mataría por ser ella, claro que sin el pesado de Lucius detrás todo el día, que no hace mas que molestar , puaj, que asco de tio.

Muchas gracias por vuestros rr!, me encantan y me ayudan mucho, de verdad!

CONTESTACIONES: 

**Pupi-chan:** hola!! ¿¿Cuándo no iba a actualizar yo?? Yo dije eso??? Humm… no se. Jeje, si, la madre del bolso.. ay q estar loca para darle a draco con el bolso en la cabeza… anda q como lo dspeine… nada d copias! Q si no t dnuncio. Un beso!!

**Sheyla-malfoy:** hola! Muchas gracias! Siento haber dejado el fic en esa parte, pero es que llega un momento en el q no soy capaz de seguir escribiendo, y casi siempre toca en las partes interesantes. xD, lo siento. Un beso!

**Just-my-sould:** hola! Siento haberte dejado en suspense… , actualizo lo mas pronto posible, prometido. Un beso y gracias por el rr!!

**MarianaBlackforever:** hola! Jeej, yo tambien voy a ir al curso de hermione… no te preocupes por lo del rr, si yo con saber q lo lees y te gusta ya estoy mas q contenta! A q si?? Sin ordenador no somos personas!! Deberiamos hacer una campaña para los ordenadores d usar y tirar, y asi cuando se nos estropee uno tenemos el otro. xD, si, para q se vea lo d la ropa aun falta un poco, xq ahora con el plasta d lucius dando la tabarra no tienen mucho tiempo, aunq el d este chap lo invirtieron bien… mataria por ser hermione!! Jeje, a mi lucius tambien me cae mal, pero me cae peor peter, puaj, ni nombrarlo. Otro beso para ti! Hasta pronto! Y gracias por el rr!

**Hermy-Blackmalfoy:** hola! Jeje, me alegro mucho de que encuentres el fic divertido, eso es q no se te hace pesado, o al menos espero q no… este chap lo hice bastante mas largo, espero q no te haya resultado un poco pesado. Bueno, lucius si viene, pero por lo q se vio no lo estropeo d todo… ademas se va prontito. Un beso!!

**Alimalfoy:** hola! Muchas gracias por el rr!, no te puedes imaginar lo feliz q me puso eso de q podia ser uan gran autora , gracias!! Me alegro mucho de q t guste la historia, espero q lo siga haciendo. Un beso!

**Paula-malfoy**: hola!! No te puede decir q no es lucius… pero bueno, la visita no fue ne vano no??? Jeje, si, lo de la mujer con el bolso xD, se me fue la olla se nota no?? Jej no me envies virus!! Q me muero si no tngo ordenador! Últimamente me amenazan mucho con eso… no es q el fic d quien eres no me guste, me gusta mucho, lo q pasa es q tngo demasiados, y como ese era el q menos gente leia, pues decidi aplazarlo un poco, pero en cuanto termine alguno lo reanudo. Un beso y gracias por el rr! Y okis, la proxima vez t cojo yo en el mail, lo q pasa es q muchas veces estoy en prohibido y no me entero ni de quien se conecta…. Xaus!

**Dazabeth:** hola! Ya, ¿te imaginas a draco en una tienda?? Jejee, ahora no puedo pasar delante de una tienda de lenceria sin reirme, XD. Ia, pobre hermione, casi le da algo con lucius, aunq lo aparenta bien. Un beso y espero q te haya gustado el chap, un beso!

**Asharia-hatake:** hola cu! No me llames puerca!! Como era lo q dijiste en el chino??? Jej somos q?? no me acuerdo… bueno un beso y hasta el lunes!

**Lora chang:** hola! Si! Lucius coladito por hermione, desde luego… el gusto es cosa de familia. xD cierto, draco es de los buenos, pero es un capullo, bueno… tampoco tanto.. un beso y muchas gracias por el rr! Hasta pronto!

**Amsp14:** hola! Ya pensaba explicar lo de lucius y hermione en capitulos anteriores, lo q pasa es q no encontre el momento adecuado, y me decidi por este… cierto, yo creo q draco es d estos q solo se dan cuenta de lo q tiene hasta q lo pierde, asi q habra q ponerle las pilas. xD, lo de la ropa seguramente para el proximo chpa, siempre me pasa lo mismo, se me alarga todo. Pues como ves lucius y ella aun no se han visto, bueno, ahora si. Y la verdad es q aun tngo q pnsar como lo voy a arreglar… tngo una idea, pero tngo q pnsar si me vale o no. Un beso!!

Hasta aquí el chap 5!! Os agradezco otra vez vuestros rr!! Muchas gracias a todas! El q este fic siga aquí es gracais a vosotras, y se q tardo bastante, y no tngo excusa, solo q tngo q actualizar muchos fics, y entre las clases y todo… pero estoy todo el dia pensando en como continuarlos, asi q… un beso a todas/os, hasta pronto!!

Dejadme alguan opinión porfa!! Son importantes para mi!


	6. escapada al mundo muggle

**CAPITULO 6**

_Hermione, en la cama todavía, con los labios entrecerrados y la respiración agitada, trataba de encontrar explicación para lo que acababa de pasar. O mejor dicho, lo que casi pasaba. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación._

_-vaya vaya vaya… a quien tenemos aquí –exclamó la fría voz de Lucius Malfoy._

El cuerpo de Hermione se tensó al momento, y estuvo muy tentada a llamar a Malfoy, o coger su varita y matar a ese cerdo al momento. ¿Qué hacer? Que podía hacer? Por que Malfoy no salía del baño? Por que justo había tenido que entrar en ese momento? Maldita sea su suerte!

El sonido de los zapatos de Lucius al golpear contra el suelo se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a donde estaba ella. Hermione se había quedado en la cama, quieta y sin moverse, totalmente paralizada. Cerró los ojos en el último momento y se hizo la dormida, pero eso nunca se le había dado bien…

Lucius miraba totalmente embelesado el cuerpo de la chica, desde que la había encontrado aquella noche, durante la última guerra, no había dejado de pensar en ella, se moría de ganas de matarla, de hacerle sufrir todo por lo que él había tenido que pasar, pero antes necesitaba algo más de ella. Extendió su mano hasta el cuerpo de la chica, para sentir el suave roce de su piel contra la suya. Hermione estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar del asco, pero no hizo falta

-padre! –gritó Draco mientras salía del baño sin poder ocultar su sorpresa- que haces aquí?

-ya me encuentro mucho mejor, y quería verla –confesó el hombre mientras hacía que su mano continuara viajando hasta el cuerpo de la morena

Draco pudo ver cómo la respiración de Hermione se aceleró mientras su padre la tocaba en la mejilla ¿Qué podía hacer? La chica parecía estar a punto de ponerse a gritar

-ahora no es buen momento, padre, ayer le di una poción para controlarla y estuvo toda la noche vomitando y con fiebre, tengo que darle una nueva dosis –informó el chico mientras avanzaba a donde estaba Hermione

-bajo que maldición la tienes? –preguntó Lucius con interés, mientras apartaba su mano, pero sin dejar de mirarla

-imperius en un principio, pero por las noches le doy _silverius _es mucho más práctico –comentó el chico

-buena elección, así me gusta

El sonido de la puerta sacó a ambos hombres de su conversación

-adelante –dijo Draco

-disculpe amo, pero abajo hay unos hombres que quieren hablar con usted, creo que son aurores y preguntan por el padre del amo, les he dicho que no pueden subir, pero insisten y ahora mismo vienen hacia aquí

Al escuchar eso Lucius salió corriendo de la habitación, seguramente a esconderse en alguno de los innumerables lugares que él conocía

-lárgate y trata de entretenerlos lo máximo que puedas –ordenó Draco mientras empezaba a vestirse como un loco

Nada más cerrar la puerta Hermione se levantó y se puso la mano en el pecho, tratando de respirar, mientras que con la otra mano agarraba la sábana y trataba de limpiar cualquier rastro de Lucius que pudiera haber quedado en su piel.

-escóndete en el baño! –ordenó Draco mientras escondía las bolsas de la ropa debajo de la cama

-pero si son de los míos…

-no puedo dejar que nadie te vea imbécil. Escóndete!

Hermione, aguantándose las ganas de darle a Malfoy una patada y todavía con el miedo en el cuerpo, se metió dentro del baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo, en el momento justo en que la puerta de la habitación de Draco se abría sin siquiera llamar y tres hombres entraban en el interior.

-hola Malfoy –saludó una voz que Hermione conocía bien. Era Ron. Ron estaba ahí, tan cerca de ella que hasta podía sentir su aroma

-hola Weasley, Potter, quien seas… -dijo refiriéndose a Loui, al cual no conocía- se puede saber quien os ha dado permiso para entrar en mi casa con tanta modestia? –preguntó con sarcasmo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse un poco, solo le faltaba ahora esto.

-sabemos que tu padre está aquí

-y quien os ha dado esa maravillosa información? Porque hace como dos meses que no veo a mi padre

-donde lo tienes metido? –gritó Harry mientras sacaba su varita

-verás Potter, enséñame la orden por la que te han dejado entrar aquí, o si no lárgate

Harry miró a Ron, que a su vez miró a Loui. No tenían orden… de hecho nadie sabía que estaban ahí, pero tenían la esperanza de poder encontrar a Lucius Malfoy en esa casa, seguro que él sabía donde estaba Hermione.

-veo que no tenéis orden… pues bien, u os vais ahora mismo o llamaré a la policía.

-volveremos, Malfoy, de hecho no te compensa ni que cierres la puerta, porque estaremos aquí enseguida, con la maravillosa orden

-perfecto

Los tres chicos salieron y fueron hasta la salida, seguidos muy de cerca por los elfos domésticos

En cuanto salieron de la habitación Draco se metió en el baño con Hermoine, cerrando la puerta, la chica lo miró con la mirada perdida, deseando poder salir y alcanzar a sus amigos, y así salir de esa maldita jaula

-Granger, vístete.

-a donde vamos? –preguntó ella

-tu vístete, baja al garaje y espérame dentro del coche. Y date prisa

-pero tu padre…

-no te encontrara, le diré lo que esta pasando y se irá enseguida

Hermione asintió y fue a la habitación a coger la ropa nueva, casi le da algo mientras la sacaba y la miraba con calma

-maldito hijo de…. –gritó mientras elegía cual de esas prendas era la menos horrible.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Draco corrió por el pasillo que llevaba hasta el lugar en el que casi seguro se había escondido su padre, se paró en el tercer cuadro desde las escaleras y le dio tres toques a la cola de la serpiente. El cuadro se apartó, dejando paso a una pequeña habitación oscura.

-padre? –llamó Draco mientras entraba en el interior.

La habitación en la que ahora se encontraba era pequeña, oscura, y estaba llena de estanterías. Era la biblioteca personal de su padre, donde escondía todos los libros y todo aquello que no quería que Draco tocara, obviamente el chico lo había revisado todo muchas veces, muerto de la curiosidad. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa, y en ella su padre escribía algo sin levantar la cabeza, ignorando la llamada de su hijo.

-padre! –Repitió Draco mientras se acercaba a él- debes irte ahora mismo, los aurores vendrán enseguida

-que? Pero no se acababan de ir?

-si, pero solo a por la orden para registrarlo todo

-bueno… puedo quedarme aquí

-tienen aparatos para captar estas habitaciones, no se si te acuerdas –dijo Draco mientras lo instaba a que se levantara y se fuera- mira, coge este dinero y escápate, te van a estar buscando bastante tiempo, creen que tienes algo que ver con la Granger

-y tu que vas a hacer con ella?

-hoy me la llevaré de aquí, mañana ya veré

-de acuerdo, volveré cuando las cosas se calmen

_No tengas prisa _

-claro, siempre tendrás un lugar aquí

Lucius agarró el dinero que su hijo le tendía y salió corriendo de la habitación, nada más salir se transportó con su varita a sabe Merlín donde. Draco no esperó ni un momento, cogió un par de cosas que no le convenía que encontraran los aurores y bajó a la cocina, a darle un par de órdenes a los elfos.

-cuando vengan los aurores dejarles que miren donde quieran, no se os ocurra decirles que Granger está aquí, y que mi padre ha estado alguna vez. Nunca habéis visto a Granger y mi padre hace dos meses que no viene ¿esta claro?

-claro, amo, y ¿Cuándo nos pregunten por usted que debemos decir?

-decidles que me fui por motivos de trabajo, que si necesitaban hablar conmigo que me avisen antes.

Salió corriendo rumbo al garaje, abrió la puerta del coche y casi se muere del susto cuando vio a Hermione.

-que llevas puesto, Granger? –gritó con una sonrisa en la cara

-lo que tu me compraste, imbécil –gritó ella aun sin poder creérselo

La chica lleva una camiseta marrón como parte de arriba, que ponía "cómeme", y por abajo llevaba unos pantalones acampanados y con flecos que caían de todas partes, de color verde fosforito

-prefiero no saber que ropa interior llevas puesta, aunque también la elegí muy a tu estilo –rió Malfoy mientras salía con el coche a toda prisa, sin mirar atrás

-que paso? –preguntó ella

-no tengo por qué decírtelo

-mira, malfoy, ahora para mi desgracia todo lo que haces me repercute, así que ya puedes ir soltando lo que vamos a hacer y lo que acaba de pasar si no quieres que… y desde cuando sabes conducir?

-vamos a ver, Granger, mi padre se fue, tu noviecito y tus amigos están a punto de llegar a casa y ponerlo todo patas arriba, y se conducir desde que me enseñaron, no se si lo sabes pero te están buscando por todas partes, y las chimeneas solo llevan a otras chimeneas, y si tenemos la mala suerte de salir por la chimenea que no es nos meteríamos en un gran lío ¿contenta ya?

Hermione soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia delante, esperando ver a donde iban

-y a donde iremos ahora?

-sinceramente? No tengo ni la menor idea…

-genial. Estupenda planificación

-quieres dejar de quejarte de una vez? Ya estoy hasta las narices! Si no fuera por ti no estaría metido en todo este rollo

-perdona, pero aquí el único culpable es tu querido padre¡¡y cuidado con el camión! Donde sacaste el carne?

-no me lo saqué

-como? Y que haces conduciendo? Es que quieres que nos matemos?

-vamos, Granger, esto es muggle, no puede ser tan difícil

-el árbol, Malfoy! –gritó Hermione

-ya lo vi, ya lo vi!

-ahhgg

-como te iba diciendo tu eres la culpable

-como puedes decir eso? Fue tu padre el que intento… matarme

-solo matarte? –preguntó Draco con la vista fija en la carretera, eso no era tan fácil como parecía

-que quieres decir? –contestó la chica con la mirada también en la carretera, no muy segura de atreverse a confesarle eso a Malfoy

-que si solo intentó matarte –esa pregunta estuvo rondando en su cabeza toda la noche

-no… no solo intentó matarme

El silencio reinó en el coche a partir de esa revelación. Draco no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía decir, si era que debía decir algo, y Hermione, por su lado, estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ron llegó a su despacho y lanzó todo lo que tenía en la mesa al suelo. Todo había resultado un desastre. Ni rastro de Lucius, ni de Hermione. Habían registrado la casa de Draco de arriba abajo, y ni rastro de ninguno de los dos. Además Malfoy se había ido a trabajar y no pudieron interrogarle…

-Ron! –gritó Luna desde la puerta mientras entraba en el despacho- estas bien? Escuché que algo se… -luego reparó en todo lo que estaba esparcido por el suelo y se acercó a ayudar al pelirrojo- averiguasteis algo?

-no, nada, ni rastro

-pronto aparecerá, no te desesperes –trató de animar Luna mientras recogía las cosas con la ayuda del chico

Solo hacía un día que Luna trabajaba en la oficina, había llegado la tarde anterior y ya se había quedado a trabajar toda la noche, ayudándoles en lo de la redada a la casa de Lucius. Había cambiado mucho desde el colegio, la rubia había bajado del mundo de fantasía en el que vivía desde que su padre había muerto, desde ese momento se había vuelto mucho más centrada y había dejado de hacer las cosas raras que hacía, aunque aún brillaba un poco de locura dentro de su mirada.

-gracias, Luna –dijo Ron mientras se erguía

-si necesitas algo… cualquier cosa, solo tienes que avisarme. Y ahora será mejor que vayas a casa y descanses, ha sido una noche muy dura

-cierto… tu también deberías ir

-yo ya me iba ahora

-bien… pues hasta mañana entonces.

-hasta mañana

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

-Malfoy, me estoy muriendo de hambre –dijo Hermione mientras se tocaba el estómago, que sonaba más que el motor del coche cuando Draco hacía uno de sus frenazos para no matar a nadie

-yo también

-pues por que no vamos a comer algo?

-porque para eso hay que ir a un restaurante muggle, y creo que prefiero pasar hambre

-deja de decir tonterías ¡¡cuidado con la señora!

El coche metió otro de sus frenazos característicos a los que ambos estaban acostumbrados. Hermione se puso el cinturón de seguridad nada más se enteró de que el chico no tenía el carne. Y Draco había estado sin él hasta que tuvieron el cuarto frenazo, entonces consideró que era mejor ponérselo

-por que no me dejas conducir a mi de una buena vez? –preguntó la chica por cuarta vez en la tarde

-porque no me da la gana, este coche es mío

-como se nota que eres hijo único, además ¿para que te compraste un coche si no tenías el carne?

-por si lo necesitaba un día –dijo él con despreocupación mientras se saltaba un stop

-eso se llama tirar el dinero y lo demás son tonterías

-mira Granger, yo no tengo la culpa de tener todo lo que necesito y más

-cállate, Malfoy, y vamos a un lugar a comer algo, y que sea rico, demuestra toda esa fortuna que tienes

-ja! Prefiero tirar el dinero por la cisterna en vez de gastármelo contigo

-ya lo hiciste una vez, no creo que haya diferencia –recordó Hermione mientras señalaba la camiseta

-bueno… eso fue más bien para mi, no te puedes imaginar como estoy disfrutando con lo ridícula que estas

-que amable eres

-ya lo se

Entonces fue el estómago de Draco el que hizo uno de esos sonidos a lo Hermione.

-creo que ese restaurante estará bien –opinó mientras dejaba el coche sobre un paso de cebra

-si dejas aquí el coche te lo va a llevar la grúa –previno la chica mientras bajaba

-a Draco Malfoy nunca le llevan nada –dijo el chico

-como tu digas –sonrió Hermione, se quedarían sin coche, pero al menos comerían y podría reírse de Malfoy

Entraron en el restaurante y a Hermione casi le da algo, era bastante elegante y ella llevaba unas pintas que desentonaba de arriba abajo.

-buenas tardes, señores –saludó el camarero- mesa para dos?

-no para siete! A usted que le parece? –dijeron Malfoy y su amabilidad

-si, para dos, muchas gracias –dijo Hermione mientras seguía al camarero y le daba un golpe a Malfoy en el brazo

Los sentó en una mesa al lado de la ventana, donde se podía ver a todas las personas andando tranquilamente por la calle.

-puaj, muggles –dijo Draco mientras limpiaba el tenedor, el cuchillo, el vaso y el plato con una servilleta

-Malfoy! –reprendió Hermione

-que van a tomar? –preguntó el camarero

-umm… yo voy a tomar una lasaña, y para beber un refresco

-muy bien, señorita¿y usted?

Draco se quedó un momento dudoso ¿que comían los muggles?

-cualquier cosa que tenga rata, ni lagarto, ni nada de eso

-como ha dicho? –preguntó el camarero, dudando si el hombre estaba loco o era así de imbécil

él tomará lo mismo que yo –dijo Hermione

-de acuerdo

-por que se supone que tengo que tomar lo mismo que tu?

-porque lo he dicho y punto, y ahora cállate

Una media hora más tarde trajeron la comida, Malfoy no se había dejado de quejar sobre que la comida tardaba mucho, y en cuanto le pusieron el plato delante su cara se transformó en una de asco ¿Qué era eso?

-es lasaña, Malfoy, se come con cuchillo y tenedor –informó Hermione mientras le explicaba al chico como usarlo

-se usar un tenedor y un chuchillo, Granger! –gritó el chico, haciendo que todas las miradas se pusieron en ellos

-pues entonces come

-tu primero

Hermione se encogió de hombros y probó la lasaña, que estaba deliciosa

-no esta envenenada –informó la chica mientras engullía todo lo que tenía en el plato

Draco, con mucho esfuerzo, cogió el tenedor y cogió un poco de la comida, con mucha cautela y lentitud se metió la comida en la boca y la saboreó, bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione. Abrió con sorpresa los ojos al descubrir que era comestible, pero aun los abrió más al descubrir que estaba delicioso, no, delicioso era decir poco. Estaba impresionante, era el mejor plato que había comido en su vida

-esto es intragable

-pues no te lo comas, Malfoy –dijo Hermione mientras comía sin parar

-pero es que es o esto o morirme de hambre, así que prefiero comer esta basura, los muggles no sabéis cocinar

-Malfoy, si tan poco te gusta ¿Por qué lo estas comiendo así?

Cuando el chico levantó la cabeza tenía la boca llena de comida, miró a Hermione con una expresión de odio profundo y continuó con lo suyo. Como ese pidió dos platos más, y cuando Hermione ya iba por el postre el chico aún seguía comiendo lasaña, parecía que estaba poseído.

-creo que deberías parar, porque si no te va a sentar mal

-tu calla, Granger ¡¡mi coche! –gritó como un histérico mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo con la chica detrás- se puede saber que demonios se cree que hace? –le gritó a un señor que enganchaba el coche de Draco a la parte de atrás de la grúa.

-es suyo?

-pues claro que es mío! Y pare de hacer eso de una vez!

-debería de saber que no se puede aparcar sobre un paso de cebra.

-y usted debería saber que no se debe meter con Draco Malfoy

-bien señor Draco Malfoy, si quiere recoger su coche vaya al desguace de 12 a 8, si no lo recoge en menos de cuatro días se subastará. Adiós –dijo el hombre mientras se metía en la cabina del camión y se iba, con el coche de Draco a cuestas

-y tu de que demonios te ríes? –le gritó a Hermione, que se tuvo que apoyar sobre la pared para no caerse al suelo

-de que eres el tío más idiota que he conocido en toda mi vida! –dijo la chica antes de entrar en un nuevo ataque de risa

-muy bien, lista, ya que te ríes tanto a ver que tal te sienta esto, no tenemos coche y me están buscando, así que vamos a tener que ir a pata

Hermione paró de reírse y se irguió, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de suficiencia a Malfoy..

-ehh señor! No ha pagado! –gritó el camarero mientras salía del restaurante, con la cuenta de Draco y Hermione en la mano.

-los muggles están todos locos! –gritó Draco mientras dejaba algo de dinero muggle, que por muy raro que pareciera siempre llevaba encima, por si acaso

Draco pagó al señor mientras Hermione volvía a tratar de reprimir la risa

-bien, que propones, Granger, porque no tenemos coche, y yo no tengo mucho dinero muggle… además necesito salir de aquí –gritó mientras se apartaba del camino de un chico que venía corriendo sobre una bicicleta

-pues por lo pronto buscar algún lugar para dormir, llevamos todo el día en el coche y no tengo ni idea de donde estamos, y no me apetece dormir por la calle.

-pretendes que vayamos a un hotel muggle? Que asco

-no tenemos otra opción

-pues en marcha –instó Malfoy mientras se paraba en medio de la calle, pensando el lugar para el que debía ir.

-hola, Malfoy –saludó una voz detrás de ellos.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**se acabó el chap! Que os ha parecido? Os ha gustado? Os ha horrorizado? Os ha parecido largo? Corto? Parezco un mono de repetición, porque siempre digo lo mismo cuando termino un chap. Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo, muchas gracias por los rr! **

**Bea-Malfoy: **hola! xD si, la noche entre esos dos fue muy linda pro ya volvieron a ser ellos nuevamente, jops, Malfoy podía conservar un poco de su amabilidad, me parece a mi… ojala te haya gustado el chap! Un beso muy fuerte y mil gracias por tu rr!

**Hermyblack:** hola! Me alegro mucho q no lo encuentres pesado, siempre tngo miedo con eso de los chaps largos, aunq yo luego lo reeleo y no me parece tan largo, no se, sera q desde fanfiction a mi ordenador se lee diferente, vete tu a saber, a mi me pasan cosas muy rarasúltimamente hasta escucho voces cuando bajo por las escaleras, llego dos semanas bajando por ascensor, y eso q soy claustrofobica, pero es o eso o por la ventana. Xd, bueno, supongo q pensaras q estoy como una cabra, y no te equivocas, pero soy inofensiva XD, un beso y mil gracias por tu rr!

**Amsp14:** hola! Dbes d pensar q tngo mucho tiempo libre, xq hoy lo he actualizado casi todo, y aun estoy a ver si me da tiempo a escribir doble juego, es q estos dos dias d vacaciones q tngo ahora me han dado para mucho, en toda la mañana he conseguido escribir todo lo q he actualizado, tuve un momento de inspiración divina xD, cierto, Lucius es imbecil, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, draco no, afortunadamente no heredo nada mas de lucius q el pelo rubio. X ahora nada d amantes, aunq todo se andara, ahora en plan escapada furtiva, es q si los pongo d amantes me parece q a lucius le da algo, y draco x ahora no creo q aun este listo para pasar x eso. Bueno, ron me cae muy bien para dejarlo solito, asi q algo se hara x el. Xd un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto, x cierto ya aprovecho para darte ahora las gracias por todos los rr q ya los he leido, y decirte q en este momento estoy haciendo 4 cosas y una d ellas es leerme tu fic, asi q mi rr te llegara dntro d un rato xD.

**Paula-malfoy:** hola! Si, la olla se me va bastante, pero bueno… q se le va a hacer, mientras vuelva todo va bien. Luna la traidora? xD no se, se me olvido. Mi inspiración matutina me hizo hoy una visita, me saco d la cama y todo, xq a las 9 ya estaba delante del ordenador (tuve q despertar a mi hermano dando un par d patadas en la puerta) y el cupon d inspiración d hoy duro bastante, xq actualice 4 fics, creo, y aun me voy a poner a escribir ahora otro mas, me duelen los dedos! Un beso y hasta pronto wapa!

**MarianaBlackforever**: holas! xDD me parece a mi q estas tan coladita x draco como yo, xd mi amor platonico, un dia d estos me voy a meter en un libro d harry potter y de ahí no me saca ni dios. Buff, no lo d los ordenadores t lo digo en serio, aun la semana pasada estuve toda sin ordnador, otra vez, yo ya no se lo q tngo q hacer para q funcione. Xd no se d q tanto se qja hermione, a mi la ropa de colorines me encanta, yo siempre voy d 4 colores diferentes, no suelen convinar muy bien, pero bueno… si no les gusta q no miren, q por mi mejor. Un beso y muchas gracias por el rr! Hasta pronto!

**Alimalfoy:** hola! Bueno, antes q nada nuevamente gracias x dejarme tu opinión, ya no recibo tantas como antes y no se si es q la historia esta siendo horrible, o lo q pasa, pero bueno… la razno x la q no escribo tan seguido como me gustaria es q cometi el horrible error de empezar muchos fics a la vez, y en estos momentos tengo 7 si no me equivoco, y otro q dje en el capitulo 2 hasta q tnga mas tiempo, q como no lo leia mucha gente pues aproveche, y si a eso le sumas los examens y el cupon dl ordnador repartido con el imbecil de mi hermano, pues claro… como q no tngo mucho timpo, mi vida social ya es cero x culpa d esto, asi q… xDD pero bueno, prometo tardar lo menos posible a partir de ahora! Este trimestre no tngo mucho examenes, asi q se hara lo q se pueda, hasta pronto y muchas gracias!

El chap 6 se ha acabado! xDD espero q os haya gustado, ojala! Y bueno, solo me queda pediros un favorcillo, dejadme alguna opinión, please, una o dos palabras y ya soy feliz para ver q hay alguien q sigue la historia, un beso y muchas gracias!


	7. problemas y más problemas

_-no tenemos otra opción_

_-pues en marcha –instó Malfoy mientras se paraba en medio de la calle, pensando el lugar para el que debía ir._

_-hola, Malfoy –saludó una voz detrás de ellos._

Ambos jóvenes se giraron, asustados por quién pudiera estar detrás de ellos. Ante ellos, con una sonrisa que trataba de ser seductora, se encontraba una mujer que debía rondar los 30 años. Sus ojos café estaban clavados en Draco, y su pelo largo y rubio se movía al compás del viento que se estaba levantando. Estaba torpemente vestida, con colores que no combinaban nada, aunque no tanto como Hermione, lo que señalaba que la mujer no era muggle, aunque también resultaría raro que lo fuera, Draco no solía llevarse con esa clase de mujeres, y eso que se llevaba con bastantes.

La rubia, que ahora jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo y seguía mirando a Draco sugerentemente, parecía esperar algún saludo de parte de Draco, al que no le salían las palabras.

que haces aquí? –preguntó de malas maneras

podrías ser mas amable, no? –preguntó la mujer mientras se mordía el labio

no

Hermione, parada entre ambos, y un poco alejada de la conversación no sabía muy bien donde meterse, de hecho estaba aguantando las ganas de darle una bofetada a esa imbecil si no dejaba de mirar así a Malfoy, había que ser golfa.

lárgate, Monica, y déjanos en paz –masculló Draco mientras cogía a Hermione del brazo y la alejaba de allí.

Esa debió de ser la primera vez que la tal Mónica reparó en la presencia de la pobre Hermione, que ahora se dejaba guiar por Draco sin saber a donde iban, además le dolían los pies por culpa de esos malditos zapatos que seguro Malfoy había encontrado en alguna papelera.

espera Draco, se lo que te pasa y te puedo ayudar –gritó la mujer- ellos te están buscando también

Por el tono en que hablaba la mujer, Hermione entendió que no se referían a los miembros del Ministerio, que además no tenían nada en contra de Malfoy, al menos no por sospechoso de su secuestro.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ron dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, ya estaba harto de trabajo por ese día, decidió tomarse el resto del día libre, como bien había dicho antes. Se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta, se sorprendió al encontrarse la luz del pasillo encendida ¿es que Luna no se había ido todavía, que extraño…

Avanzó con rapidez hacia el despacho de la chica, que estaba a tres puertas del de él. Llamó dos veces y la cantarina voz de la muchacha le contestó desde dentro

adelante

aun no te has ido? –preguntó Ron extrañado mientras entraba en el despacho.

La chica estaba poniéndose el abrigo justo en ese momento.

es que tenía que terminar unas cosas –explicó ella mientras iba hacia donde estaba Ron, con el abrigo y el bolso puesto- tu te vas ya?

si… ¿quieres que te lleve a algún sitio?

no te importa? Es que tengo la red flu estropeada, y mi casa está a un par de manzanas, además está oscureciendo…

no, no, claro, vamos

Salieron juntos del edificio del ministerio justo al mundo muggle, donde Ron tenía el coche aparcado, desde que había descubierto la existencia de esos objetos muggles no dejaba de usarlo, su padre tenía razón, eran mucho más efectivos que la chimenea, además cada vez que usaba la red flu luego se pasaba el resto del día tosiendo, eso sin contar que te dejaba la ropa perdida.

ron… -llamó Luna mientras se paraba en medio de la acera

dime, Luna –contestó el pelirrojo mientras se giraba

verás, se que ya te lo dije antes… pero quiero que sepas que… bueno, que para lo que quieras yo estoy aquí, y que te ayudaré a encontrar a Hermione –dijo la chica con la vista fija en el suelo.

gracias –el chico se acercó a ella y le dio un cálido abrazo. Ambos lo necesitaban. Luna se aferró a él como estaba deseando hacer desde que lo había vuelto a ver- será mejor que vayamos yendo, esta oscureciendo –opinó Ron mientras abría la puerta del coche e invitaba a Luna a pasar con una sonrisa.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

y por que me buscan, si se puede saber? –preguntó el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

no lo se, yo solo te digo lo que he oído… y por cierto¿Quién es ella? –pregunto con impaciencia. Estaba deseando hacer esa pregunta desde que había reparado en la presencia de la chica

es Hermione Blanch, mi…. N..o..v.i..a…

Ambas mujeres le miraron con los ojos como platos ¿a que demonios venía eso, Draco evitó la mirada de Hermione, ya luego le explicaría todo.

tu novia –repitió Mónica, como si todavía no se lo creyera, y de hecho no lo hacía- vaya… que sorpresa –la sonrisa de su cara le confirmó al rubio sus sospechas: no había colado- tu padre no me había hablado de ella… y hablando de tu padre ¿sabes donde est�?

no¿de que ayuda hablabas?

ahora si te interesa?

por no hacerte el feo

jajaja, tan gracioso como siempre. ¿Todavía recuerdas donde vivo? –preguntó la mujer mientras miraba a Hermione, que apretó la mandíbula

si… era cerca de aquí. Sigo sin entender que atractivo le ves a los barrios muggles.

estas son las llaves –dijo mientras le tendía el manojo- id allí y dormir tranquilos, no os encontrarán.

y tu? –preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido

yo… tengo asuntos que atender

como te atrevas a traicionarnos te juro que…

sin amenazas, Drakito, nunca funcionaron conmigo y no lo van a empezar a hacer ahora. Tu y tu… novia podéis estar tranquilos. Mañana a las 10 estaré en casa.

La mujer le dio un beso a Draco en la mejilla y se despidió con un ademán de Hermione, que le soltó una mirada de odio irreprimible.

será mejor que vayamos yendo –dijo Draco mientras señalaba la calle que se abría ante ellos

está bien, pero cuéntame quien era ella, y ten cuidado… por aquí cerca está una de las salidas del Ministerio

bueno… para algo llevas un buen disfraz –dijo Draco con burla mientras señalaba su ropa

habla –ordenó Hermione pasando de él

se llama Mónica Thomas, es una… mortifaga, o era una mortifaga… no se sabe muy bien de que bando está. Es, o era, eso tampoco lo se, la amante de mi padre

vaya, ese "hombre" no pierde el tiempo

ya ves… tuvieron un lío, ella incluso dijo que se había quedado embarazada, gracias a ella mis padres se divorciaron, montó un escándalo que casi mata a mi madre.

pues a ti parece que te tiene mucho cariño…

ya bueno, es difícil no tenérmelo.

puff, sigue anda

el caso es que antes de intentarlo con mi padre lo intentó conmigo, de hecho nunca dejó de intentarlo.

por eso le dijiste que era tu novia? –preguntó la chica mientras miraba hacia otro lado

si, no me apetecía soportarla con sus patéticos intentos de conquistarme

Draco siguió hablando y andando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Hermione no le replicaba nada, extrañado por eso se paró en seco y miró hacia atrás. La chica estaba parada en la calle, con la vista fija en un punto. Draco avanzó hacia donde estaba ella.

se puede saber que te pasa? –preguntó mientras movía su mano delante de los ojos castaños de Hermione

La joven ni se inmutó, así que el rubio optó por seguir la dirección de su mirada.

vaya… -dijo por decir algo.

Delante de ellos Ron estaba abrazando a una rubia, que no le paraba de sonreír. Luego entraron en el coche y Draco prefirió no imaginar a donde se dirigían y para hacer el qué. Miró a Hermione sin saber muy bien que decir ¿que se esperaba, el Weasley no la iba a estar esperando eternamente. ¡oh no! Gritó en su interior mientras veía como en los ojos de la chica se formaban unas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Si había algo que el rubio odiaba a muerte era que la gente llorara delante de él, porque nunca sabía lo que decir.

estas bien? –Preguntó torpemente al ver que Hermione seguía sin reaccionar- vamos, no es para tanto, solo era un Weasley… además eso no prueba nada, a lo mejor son amigos

Hermione cambió su mirada y la clavó en los ojos grises de Draco. "algo es algo" pensó el chico.

vamos, debajo de la casa de Mónica hay un bar, podemos pasar a tomarnos algo.

quien eres y que has hecho con Malfoy?

no te pases, Granger, que mi amabilidad va con cupones, y una vez que se agoten la liaste.

La chica se dejó guiar por Draco en silencio mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ver¿Cómo era posible? Entre Ron y ella todo era perfecto¿y quien era esa tipa? Le sonaba mucho… ¿Cómo podía Ron haberle hecho eso? Jamás lo habría pensado de él. ¿Es que faltaba dos días y ya estaba con otra? "y yo que creía que me estaría buscando como un loco, ya veo en lo confundida que estaba… ni siquiera Malfoy haría una cosa así, bueno… Malfoy seguramente sí"

Llegaron a un alto edificio cuando el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro, pero en vez de dirigirse al portal fueron, como Malfoy había dicho, a un pequeño bar que había al lado de la gran puerta de cobre sobre la que estaba el número 2.

pasa –invitó el chico mientras abría la puerta para que entrara Hermione, a ver que le decía ahora, porque no habían cruzado palabra en todo el camino.

Hermione entró en el bar y miró a su alrededor, la verdad era que lo único que le apetecía era meterse en la cama y dormir toda la noche, o al menos intentarlo, ahora tendría que soportar los chistes de Malfoy.

Se dirigieron hacia una de las mesas que estaban en la esquina, no es que el bar estuviera muy lleno, pero cuando más intimidad mejor.

que van a tomar? –preguntó un joven mientras limpiaba la mesa y recogía unos vasos que habían quedado de los clientes anteriores

yo… -empezó Draco, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione

un wisky doble para mi –informó la chica mientras enterraba la cabeza entre los brazos

lo mismo digo –ordeno Malfoy mientras la miraba entre incómodo y sorprendido

te fías de ella? –preguntó de repente la castaña, con la voz entrecortada y la cabeza aun hundida entre los brazos

de quien?

de Mónica

no, claro que no, mañana nos iremos antes de que ella llegue…

pues ella sí parecía que te conocía muy bien -inquirió Hermione haciendo una mueca.

y eso que...?

El camarero se acerco con los dos vasos y los dejó sobre la mesa, Hermione levantó la cabeza y se bebió de un trago su bebida

otro –ordenó la chica mientras volvía a la posición anterior

El camarero asintió, debía estar acostumbrado

por que te persiguen los mortifagos?

no creo que me persigan, supongo que habrá sido una trampa de Mónica para que me quedara con ella, pero se rajó cuando vio que estaba contigo; o al menos eso espero, porque como hayan descubierto que juego doble…

El camarero volvió con el siguiente vaso y Hermione repitió la operación de antes, pidiendo un nuevo vaso.

no deberías beber tanto…

yo bebo lo que me da la gana

mi cupón se agota, Granger

Al cabo de media hora la mesa estaba llena de los 7 vasos de Wisky que había perdido Hermione, Draco ya iba por su segundo.

otro –dijo Hermione mientras levantaba la cabeza y mostraba el aspecto de su cara, en la que tanto las mejillas como la nariz estaban rojas y los ojos hinchados y llorosos- mejor, tráigame tres, así no da tantos viajes

El camarero miró a Malfoy, no muy seguro de si tenía que cumplir la orden de Hermione, que ya por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba servida en cuando a alcohol, Draco se encogió de hombros y el chico fue a por el pedido.

como me pudo hacer esto? –grito de repente Hermione mientras estrellaba su puño contra le mesa, haciendo volar los vasos, que volvieron a su posición con un fuerte estruendo.

…. –draco no tenía ni idea de lo que debía decir, así que optó por callarse

se lo di todo, vale, últimamente las cosas no iban tan bien como antes, pero joder… había solución, quedamos en buscarla. Y solo tengo que desaparecer dos días y… ¡la culpa de todo esto la tienes tu!

yo? –grito Draco

si, tu! Si no fuera por tu padre yo no habría tenido que

tu lo has dicho, mi padre, no yo!

sois iguales

yo no soy igual a mi padre –dijo Draco muy lentamente, mientras sus ojos centelleaban.

perdona, pero es que…

por Merlín, si me has pedido perdón es que estás peor de lo que creía. Será mejor que nos vayamos para casa

Dejó todo el dinero que le quedaba sobre la mesa y cogió a Hermione de la cintura para llevarla hasta el piso de Mónica, la chica seguramente no habría soportado ni dar dos pasos sin caerse.

no necesito tu ayuda, Malfoy –informó Hermione mientras trataba de soltarse, pero nada más conseguir su objetivo se cayó al suelo de culo, en medio de la calle- mierda! Por que todo me sale mal? Que he hecho?

vamos, Granger… -la paciencia de Malfoy se estaba agotando a un ritmo vertiginoso

es que no lo entiendo, no soy tan mal novia, verdad?

y yo que se!

pero si… además soy muy buena en la cama!

permíteme que lo dude…

de verdad, Malfoy, aunque no te lo creas, te haría una demostración, pero no eres mi tipo

no sabes cuando me alegro de ello.

Volvió a coger a la chica, esta vez en brazos, y la llevó hasta el ascensor muggle, cuando entró en el se dio cuenta de que mejor iba por las escaleras, el y los cacharros muggles no se llevaban nada bien, de hecho, cuando más lejos mejor.

quieres estarte quieta de una vez? –le gritó a Hermione, que no paraba de moverse y le estaba haciendo daño en la mano

pues deja de tocarme el culo, cerdo!

Draco se limitó a soltar una sonrisa y metió a la castaña dentro de la casa al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. La chica se sentó en el suelo y al rubio le dio la impresión que no sería capaz de moverla de ahí.

La casa estaba igual de cómo la recordaba, solo había ido una vez a recoger a su padre, casi al principio de que empezaran la relación. Lucius había bebido demasiado, aunque no tanto como estaba ahora Hermione, y a él le había tocado ir a recogerlo para que su madre no se enterara de nada, y al final no había servido para nada.

La estancia en la que se encontraban ahora, el hall, no era muy grande, solo había una pequeña mesa, una alfombra, ocupada por Hermione, y un armario. Dos puertas conducían, cada una, a la cocina y al salón, respectivamente.

será mejor que te tumbes

Malfoy, me parece que te estás confundiendo conmigo –informó la chica desde el suelo

no me digas?

La castaña trató de levantarse, aunque sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que con la misma rapidez con la que se puso sobre sus dos pies se cayó al suelo, solo que esta vez arrastró a Malfoy con ella, el cual al no esperárselo cayó también.

joder, Granger, estamos pesaditos eh!

Draco se quedó estático como una tabla cuando sintió a Hermione agarrarse a su camiseta y empezar a temblar mientras sollozaba casi imperceptiblemente. Solo le faltaba eso, tener sobre él a una sangre sucia a la que odiaba borracha y aún por encima llorona

tu no harías eso¿verdad? –preguntó de repente Hermione al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza y clavaba la mirada en los ojos grises de Draco

que? –susurró él mientras miraba como la cara de la castaña se acercaba a la suya, con la vista en sus labios.

Entonces ocurrió lo que ninguno de los dos pensaron que ocurriría jamás. El último tramo que les separaba lo salvó Hermione con un rápido movimiento. Ellos siempre habían peleado, pero ahora la lucha que se libraba entre ambos era muy diferente a las demás, ahora luchaban para ver quien llevaba el control del beso por el cual estaban unidos. Draco, en un rápido movimiento y aprovechando el débil estado de Hermione, la empujó un poco y se puso sobre ella, pero por alguna extraña razón que ni el mismo llegó a adivinar no se separó de ella, si no que continuó con el beso que la chica había empezado, profundizándolo más.

"_este es el momento, Draco, en el que te tienes que separar_ –se decía a sí mismo en sus pensamientos- _es Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo, la sangre sucia, la amiga de Weasley y Potter, la culpable de que tu padre haya ido a la cárcel, es…. Es… es…_ -ya no sabía que excusa ponerse a sí mismo para separarse, así que optó por mirarla como lo que la llevaba viendo toda la noche: una de las chicas más hermosas que había visto en su vida"

El rubio se levantó, arrastrando con él a Hermione, que seguía en su mundo, al tiempo que se quitaba la horrible camiseta que llevaba puesta; Draco, viendo las intenciones de la chica volvió a repasar mentalmente quien era ella, pero seguía sin encontrar nada que le impidiera realmente hacer lo que tenía en mente y lo que en esos momentos le apetecía más que nada.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, en la cual ni siquiera repararon, se lanzaron uno sobre otro sobre la cama. Draco ya había dejado de pensar en todo, la verdad es que nunca había sentido tanto deseo por nadie, y Hermione ya directamente ni pensaba. Mientras el rubio se dedicaba a besar la tersa piel de la chica no reparó en un pequeño detalle, que no le pasó por alto en cuando la miró a la cara. Hermione estaba dormida.

mierda –masculló Draco mientras se planteaba seriamente el despertarla y terminar con lo que estaban haciendo.

Tras un momento de reflexión, en el cual no faltó un par de sacudidas por parte de Draco al cuerpo de la chica, que solo se giro y se abrazó a la almohada mientras seguía durmiendo plácida y tranquilamente; Draco optó por dormirse, pero antes fue hacia el baño a tomar una ducha de agua muuuuuy fría.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lo primero que sintió nada más despertarse fue un fortísimo dolor de cabeza, que se intensificó cuando abrió los ojos y se chocó de frente con la fuerte luz del sol que entraba a través de las cortinas medio abiertas que cubrían la gran ventana de una habitación ajena ¿Dónde estaba? que había pasado? Por qué le dolía la cabeza?

Se giró tratando de escapar de la cegadora luz y chocó contra algo que estaba tendido a su lado. Abrió un ojo y miró hacia delante, se incorporó al momento al darse cuenta de que "eso" era Malfoy. Entonces una nueva pregunta surgió en su cabeza ¿Por qué estaba prácticamente desnuda? Y Malfoy… ¡estaba igual que ella!

Concentró su mirada en un punto mientras obligaba a su mente a que le revelara lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Había bebido… eso sí, recordaba al camarero y muchos vasos vacíos sobre la mesa; había… visto a Ron… no podía ser, la imagen que se dibujaba en su mente no podía ser real, no, era imposible. Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se quedó parada mirando a Malfoy, la cabeza le dolía de sobremanera y estaba muy confundida; el rubio… ¿Qué había pasado con él? En su mente bailaban imágenes distorsionadas que a penas llegaba a entender, solo algún sentimiento o alguna sensación; ninguna de ellas sentidas con anterioridad. Recordó… algo, muy poco, pero suficiente para correr hacia el baño y encerrarse en él. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y se deslizó por la superficie hasta llegar al suelo "se había acostado con Draco Malfoy"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

hola! Numero uno siento muchisisiisismo la tardazna, pro es q ahora mismo estoy a tope de examenes y trabajos, la semna q viene ya tnog dos y la siguiente 5, desde luego esto es todo menos vida, eso sin contar los trabajos ay ay ay q ya me estreso! Bueno, otra cosa, siento no poder contestar los rr, d verdad lo siento muchisismo, lo q pasa es q me tngo q ir volando, y es, o eso, o actualizar la semana q viene, sorry! De veras, dbeis odiarme.

Un beso muy fuerte a todos/as y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! Gracias por vuestros rr! Un beso a todas muy fuerte y hasta la proxima! Dentro de tres semanas ya termino los examenes y ya prometo ponerme en serio con esto, hasta luegoooooooooooooo!


	8. otra visita inesperada

**CAPITULO 8**

Volvió a darse otro golpe en la cabeza con la mano, pasando por alto el fuerte dolor que sentía por culpa de la resaca. ¿Cómo había podido acostarse con él? Cómo había podido él ser tan idiota como para aprovecharse de que estaba borracha? Maldito Slytherin de las narices!

Se abrazó a sus piernas y comenzó a balancearse, con la cabeza enterrada entre las rodillas �¿y ahora?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dio otro paso más. Y otro. Y otro. No hizo caso a la sensación de terror que inundaba su cuerpo. A su alrededor miradas negras estaban clavadas en su cuerpo, esperando que cometiera algún error. Miró hacia el frente, sin ver nada, la oscuridad era demasiado fuerte. Avanzó un poco más, con cuidado poniendo un pie delante del otro. Y entonces lo sintió. El aire frío se extendió por todo su cuerpo, su aliento se congeló en su boca, su sangre se paró en sus venas.

listo? –preguntó una voz gutural que venía de todas partes y de ninguna.

Asintió, o al menos eso creyó hacer. Extendió su brazo y cerró los ojos, pero luego recordó que no debía hacerlo, así que volvió a abrirlos, encontrándose con una mirada inyectada en sangre que no revelaba nada, ni sufrimiento, ni felicidad, nada…

Su brazo comenzó a arder, y un grito brotó del interior de su garganta, hasta congelarse en su boca y salir en forma de un suspiro doloroso.

Draco abrió los ojos y se irguió. Tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor pero no se preocupó por ello. Levantó la manga de su camiseta y miró con agonía la marca tenebrosa, que brillaba negra en su brazo. Giró la cara y se bajó la manga. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y trató de tranquilizarse, pero todo fue en vano.

A su lado se escuchó un sonido, su cuerpo se tensó al pensar que podría ser un mortifago o el mismísimo Voldemort. Cogió su varita y se levantó de la cama de un salto, apuntando hacia la figura que caminaba hacia él.

malfoy! –exclamó Hermione asustada, mientras miraba cómo él se acercaba a ella, con la varita apuntando directamente a su pecho y la mirada perdida

Granger, joder que susto… -susurró mientras bajaba la varita y caminaba hacia la ventana, para mirar en el exterior.

Hermione se quedó parada en el sitio¿Qué demonios pasaba? Notaba muy extraño al Slytherin, respiraba con agitación y su mirada era tan penetrante que parecía que miraba más allá de lo que tenía delante.

t.. te encuentras bien? –preguntó Hermione con nerviosismo

El rubio no se molestó en contestar, descorrió la cortina y se encontró con la ciudad de Londres bañada por la lluvia. Ese paisaje triste y oscuro le reconfortó.

Hermione, con algún traspiés, se acercó a Draco y puso su mano sobre su hombro, para llamar su atención. El chico giró la cara y la miró directamente a lo ojos.

que mal día hace ¿no? –dijo Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras se ponía al lado de Draco

El sonrió con tristeza y volvió a mirar hacia la ciudad, pero de vez en cuando, sin poder evitarlo, miraba a Hermione de reojo.

a mi me parece un día perfecto –comentó Draco, atento a la reacción de la chica

lo olvidaba… -pensó ella en voz alta

que olvidabas? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad, aunque sabía de sobra lo que la chica había olvidado

nada nada…

nada no, lo que olvidabas era que yo soy un mortifago no, y por lo tanto tengo que vivir entre las sombras, no, seguro que además piensas que tengo una serpiente como mascota y que como escarabajos

Hermione sonrió y Draco la miró realmente sorprendido¿le había hecho sonreír o se estaba riendo de él?

todo era mentira, menos lo de la oscuridad, ah! Y bueno, algunos tienen serpiente, pero solo algunos

y por que?

porque les gusta! Y yo que se!

boh, la serpiente no¿Por qué os gusta la oscuridad?

Draco se quedó en silencio, miró a Hermione y se acercó a ella.

porque en la oscuridad no nos ven, y si no nos ven no pueden encontrarnos. La oscuridad es el único lugar en el que estamos seguros

Hermione se quedó estática, tenía a Draco tan cerca que sentía su aliento golpeando en sus labios. La verdad era que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero desde luego lo que ya no sentía era asco o repulsión por lo que podría haber pasado, si es que había pasado. Tenía ganas de preguntarle, que contestara sus dudas, pero le daba vergüenza hacer la pregunta¿sentía vergüenza por lo que Malfoy pudiera pensar de ella? desde luego algo raro estaba pasando ahí…

Desde niña su tía Marge, que también era bruja, le hablado del poder de leer el alma de las personas a través de su mirada, Hermione siempre contestaba de la misma manera cada vez que su tía le hablaba de este poder: "eso son tonterías", lo mismo que le pasaba con la adivinación, pero la verdad es que la única razón por la que decía eso era porque no lo comprendía, y como no podía hacerlo no era capaz de mirar a una persona a los ojos y saber en lo que estaba pensando, lo había intentado mil veces, pero nunca lo había logrado. Sin embargo ahora… tenía la mirada clavada en los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy y era como un libro abierto, podía ver su vida entera a través de ellos. Veía dolor, angustia, sufrimiento, incomprensión, desesperación… tantos horribles sentimientos mezclados dentro de una misma persona.

Draco ya no podía aguantar mas mirando a Hermione tan fijamente, se sentía completamente desnudo ante ella, como si estuviera viendo su vida, y eso era algo que mejor que no hiciera, todo lo que él había hecho, a toda la gente a la que había matado sin sentido… ¿tanto le importaba lo que ella pudiera pensar?

Ambos giraron la mirada a la vez, en completo silencio se dirigieron cada uno hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación.

ah! Granger –llamó Draco con la voz entrecortada mientras se detenía en la puerta, Hermione hizo lo mismo y se detuvo, esperando con cierto nerviosismo lo que Draco le dijera- recoge tus cosas, tenemos que irnos –la chica asintió y se abrió la puerta del baño- Granger! –volvió a llamar Draco- anoche no pasó nada

Salió de la habitación con paso apresurado, dejando a Hermione con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, entre alivio y… ¿decepción?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ya habían pasado dos cuartos de hora desde la charla que habían mantenido ambos, Hermione se había dado una ducha de agua fría mientras Draco trataba de contactar con Dumbledore por la chimenea, para avisarle de que estaban bien, pero que no tenían a donde ir.

conseguiste hablar con él? –preguntó Hermione mientras salía del baño con la ropa puesta y el pelo empapado

si… pero creo que fui un idiota al hacerlo

por que? –preguntó Hermione preocupada

porque no se si te has fijado, pero estamos en casa de Mónica, ella podría ver las personas con las que he conectado

pero no te fiabas de ella?

no, por algo quiero que nos vayamos antes de que ella llegue

pero no hay forma de quitar la información de la chimenea? Yo que se, un conjuro o algo?

no, no hay forma, la información queda grabada

entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Con un suave movimiento agitó su larga melena al tiempo que le dirigía una sensual sonrisa al hombre que pasaba por su lado, el cual la ignoró completamente. Mónica hizo una mueca por la poca atención que le había dedicado el muggle y continuó su camino. Al poco tiempo se paró frente a una cabina de teléfono e introdujo unas monedas mientras descolgaba el auricular.

A unos pocos km de ahí un hombre se sobresaltó al sentir el móvil vibrando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo sacó con rapidez, como si temiera que explotara, le dio al botón de aceptar la llamada y acercó el pequeño móvil a su cara, pero dejando una distancia prudente, aun no se fiaba de los cacharros muggles.

si! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que varias personas que pasaban a su lado se pararan.

ya te he dicho que no hace falta que grites, te escucho aunque susurres –dijo Mónica controlando su risa.

y yo te he dicho que odio esto, una lechuza es más práctica

si, pero no es tan rápida.

bueno¿para que me molestas? No me digas que ya te has cansado de buscar a Lucius y has decidido volver conmigo! –dijo con ironía

ja ja ja, que gracioso te has levantado hoy, aunque creo que alguien se va a levantar más contento hoy todavía –dijo con fastidio y más para ella que para el hombre con el que hablaba

a quien te refieres? –preguntó con curiosidad

a mi querido Draco, ayer me lo encontré con su novia, Herm… no se que, una chica no muy guapa con más pelo que cara

te encontraste con Draco y lo dejaste escapar? Te he dicho que…

no soy idiota, cariño, se lo que tenía que hacer y lo he hecho, él y su noviecita están en mi apartamento, así que ya puedes mandar a tus matones, pero no le hagáis demasiado daño, anda

vaya, veo que has hecho algo bien, no está mal, nada mal

y tu trabajo en el ministerio? Ya has averiguado lo que querías saber? Porque conociéndote dudo que aguantes mucho ahí

estoy hasta los huevos de todos, pero ya falta poco, cuelgo que tengo que llamarles para que vayan a por Malfoy.

hasta pronto, y no olvides de avisarme en cuanto te enteres!

descuida

Ambos colgaron el teléfono a la vez.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

estas lista? –preguntó Draco por novena vez en el día

si! Te he dicho hace media hora que sí, el que sigue peinándose delante del espejo eres tu!

deja de rechistar! Anda vamos, no vaya a ser que… -dijo Draco mientras cogía la bolsa que Hermione llevaba colgada del hombro, cosa que sorprendió bastante a esta, ambos caminaron hacia la salida de la casa y abrieron la puerta cuando…

no vaya a ser qué, Malfoy –dijo un hombre con sorna mientras los apuntaba con la varita.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

se acabóooooooooooooooooooooo! Ya se que me odiais todos por tardar tanto, pero es que con las vacaciones a penas paro en casita, sorry! Muchas gracias por todos los rr! Me alegran el dia y me ayudan mogollon a escribir, ahora sí contesto, muchas gracias!

**Zoe simitis:** hola! Xd cierto, DRaco comenzó a admitir q hermione no le es indiferente, y ella igual, x lo q se ve, asi q pronto tendremos a la parejita junta, si no se mete nada x el medio, claro. Muchas gracias y hasta pronto!

**Pupi-chan:** nas pu! Nos vemos ahora! xDDD a saber q peli vemos, nada d miedo q os conozco

**Paula-malfoy:** hola! xDD bueno la verdad es q tniendo a malfoy al lado me costaria bastante dormir, pro es q con el sueño q tenia q tener hermione la verdad es q no me extraña, xDD. Muchas gracias por el rr, hasta pronto!

**Tifanny:** hola! Muchas gracias por el rr, espeor q t haya gustaod el chap! Besos!

**Dazabeth**: hola! Pues sí, tres horribles semanas de examenes y alguno mas q hay x ahí, eso sin contar trabajso, mi vida es horrible, me voy a mudar a un lugar dnd no haya q estudiar. xDD bueno poco a poco estos dos se van acercando mas, a ver si dentro de poco ya se arrejuntan, si les djan claro, xq sitio a dnd van sitio en el q les interrumpen. Bueno muchas gracias x el rr y hasta pronto!

**Agnes Seaton:** hola! Bienvenida! Me alegro mucho d q t haya gustado, no sabes cuanto, espero q este chap tambien, me qdo un poco corto pro bueno… muchas gracias x el rr y hasta pronto!

**Terry Moon:** hola! Si la verdad es q estaba bastante atareada, x suerte ya se acabao todo! Vacaciones! Viva q maravilla, xDD bueno muchas gracias pro el rr, espero q t haya gustado l capitulo, hasta pronto!

**Nimi227:** hola! Bienvenida! Me alegro mucho d q t haya gustado, xDD tndre q darle las gracias a Paula x recomendarlo xDD ojala t haya gustado tab este chp, un beso y hasta pronto!

**Amsp14**: hola! Si bueno, la verdad es q no quria dejar solo a ron, pero bueno… a ver lo q pasa, no creo q este fic sea muy largo, pro algo d historia aun le qda. Draco y herm se acercan cada vez un poco mas, pro aun les qda un poco, admas cada vez q se acercan llega alguien y la lia, xd q mala soy. Bueno un beso, muchas gracias por el rr y suert con los examees, sobre todo con el de frances! Hatsa pronto!

Ahora sí! Se acabó el chap!" muchas gracias y siento si no contesté algun rr pro es q a veces no me llegan todos, ya me paso un par de veces, sorry! Hasta pronto!


	9. LOS TRAIDORES

__

__

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_-deja de rechistar! Anda vamos, no vaya a ser que… -dijo Draco mientras cogía la bolsa que Hermione llevaba colgada del hombro, cosa que sorprendió bastante a esta, ambos caminaron hacia la salida de la casa y abrieron la puerta cuando…_

_-no vaya a ser qué, Malfoy –dijo un hombre con sorna mientras los apuntaba con la varita._

Draco y Hermione se sobresaltaron al escuchar la desconocida voz y miraron al frente para encontrarse con un hombre de pelo negro, casi azulado, que los apuntaba con la varita. Ambos se miraron sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

adentro –dijo el hombre mientras caminaba hacia el interior del piso- sentaos –ordenó sin parar de apuntarles

Tanto Hermione como Draco dejaron las bolsas en el suelo y se dirigieron al sofá, en el que se sentaron aparentando tranquilidad.

El hombre se sentó en frente de ellos, apuntándoles continuamente y evaluándoles con las miradas

vuestras varitas –ordenó mientras extendía la mano

Draco soltó una maldición por lo bajo y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la varita de madera, que vibró ligeramente cuando pasó a las manos del hombre que no era su dueño, Hermione hizo lo mismo con la suya.

bonita casa –comentó el hombre mientras se levantaba y miraba por todos los cajones- petrificus! –gritó mientras les apuntaba

Un chorro de luz gris salió de la punta de la varita y fue a parar directamente a los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes, que quedaron petrificados en la posición en la que se encontraban.

Luego, con una sonrisa, el hombre se dirigió al resto de la casa.

Malfoy –llamó Hermione, con el cuerpo rígido, al igual que la boca, lo que no le permitía articular demasiado bien- quien coño es este tío?

no lo se, pero debe ser un mortifago –contestó él en un susurró y con la misma dificultad para hablar

genial, ha sido Mónica¿Qué hacemos?

y yo que se, esperar

El hombre volvió a entrar en la habitación mientras bebía de una botella de cerveza que acababa de sacar de la nevera. Volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar de antes y miró a la pareja con una sonrisa y el interés reflejado en su rostro.

no me recuerdas? –Preguntó el hombre mirando a Malfoy con aires de suficiencia, el joven negó con la cabeza mientras le mantenía la mirada al hombre- hace unos meses nos vimos en la casa de tu padre, yo acababa de iniciarme y fui a hablar contigo, me habían dicho que eras el mejor… me mandaste a la mierda porque tenías prisa

"muy propio de Malfoy" pensó Hermione mientras rodaba los ojos

y? –preguntó Draco quitándole importancia al asunto

y que si tal vez te hubieras parado a hablar conmigo ahora mismo podría sacarte de ahí

estas aquí porque no hable contigo? Necesitas un hobby –dijo Draco tratando de sonreír, pero sus labios permanecieron petrificados

El hombre sonrió con él, pero al momento cerró la boca, se levantó y se dirigió con paso feroz a donde estaba Draco, al que trató de levantar, pero el conjuro de petrificación hacía que el cuerpo pesara y ahora mismo el rubio debía pesar un par de toneladas. Con rapidez el hombre cogió su varita y le quitó el hechizo a Draco, para luego levantarle del sillón y lanzarle contra le mesa de cristal que adornaba el salón, rompiéndola en mil pedazos ante el peso del chico.

Hermione ahogó un grito mientras miraba cómo Draco trataba de levantarse con mucho esfuerzo, pues los cristales se habían clavado en su cuerpo que sangraba a través de la ropa dejando un rastro de sangre en la alfombre y los cristales. El hombre volvió a dirigirse a Draco, lo agarró del pelo y le dio una patada en la cara, haciendo que el cuerpo del chico se doblara hacia atrás y quedara inconsciente en el suelo.

si hubieras hablado conmigo también habrías averiguado que no me gustan las bromas –gritó el hombre mientras le escupía

Hermione estaba temblando en el sofá, no podía moverse. ¿Por qué de todos los mortífagos que debían existir tuvieron que mandarle justo al que estaba mal de la cabeza y tenía un trauma con Draco?

El rubio, como comprobó la chica con preocupación, seguía tumbado en el suelo, sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados, con la sangre chorreando a su alrededor y algunos cristales clavados en los brazos, sin contar los que Hermione no podía ver.

hay que reconocer que tiene buen gusto para las chicas –comentó el hombre mientas ocupaba el sitio en el que anteriormente se había sentado el chico, quedando de espaldas a donde él estaba ahora.

Hermione miró de reojo al hombre, que se acercaba con una sonrisa en la cara y la mirada fija en ella. Él comenzó a jugar con el pelo de Hermione, que vio con alivio cómo Draco se levanta del suelo con cautela y le daba con la lámpara al hombre en la cabeza, el cual cayó inconsciente sobre el cuerpo de Hermione.

Draco se dirigió con rapidez a donde estaban las varitas y cogió la suya y la de Hermione, a la que le quitó el conjuro.

estas bien? –preguntó ella preocupada por el aspecto de Draco, que seguía lleno de sangre.

si si, corre, tenemos que irnos! –gritó mientras cogía a Hermione de la mano y trataba de llevarla lejos

demasiado tarde, Malfoy, ya hemos llegado –dijo la voz de Mónica mientras salía de la chimenea y les apuntaba a ambos con la varita.

Al lado de Mónica se encontraron dos hombres, mucho más fuertes y grandes que el anterior, los dos se dirigieron hacia la pareja y les dieron a ambos un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolos inconscientes. Luego se metieron en la chimenea y desaparecieron en el momento en el que la policía muggle entraba en el piso, hacía unos momentos habían recibido la llamada de unos vecinos que habían oído gritos, pero cuando llegaron allí no se encontraron más que un hombre tumbado en un sillón, signos de sangre y la casa destrozada.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ron Weasley seguía trabajando pese a los consejos de sus familiares y amigos de que tenía que descansar, todo el mundo le ayudaba mucho: Harry, Sirius, Remus, Loui y Luna, en especial estos últimos. Ron no podía dejar de sentir celos cada vez que veía a ese chico, él había estado interesado en Hermione, de hecho aún lo estaba, Ron lo sabía y Hermoine también, pero también sabía que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

El joven pelirrojo se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana, las nubes grises estaban comenzando a cubrir el cielo y la gente comenzaba a correr de un lado hacia otro con los paraguas y los periódicos tapándoles las cabezas. El sonido de la puerta le sacó de su ensimismamiento y se giró para recibir a Luna, que entraba en el despacho con una carpeta llena de papeles y una sonrisa en la cara.

buenos días, Ron –saludó ella mientras dejaba los papeles sobre el escritorio

hola Luna

Ambos se quedaron un poco incómodos sin apartar el uno la vista del otro.

Loui me ha dicho que algunos aurores vieron el otro día a Lucius, pero que perdieron la pista.

en donde?

por esta zona, en la calle Richmond

ya enviaron ahí a más gente para ayudar a buscar?

creo que sí.

bien, a la mínima noticia avísame¿vale?

claro –contestó ella antes de girarse para salir de la habitación.

por cierto Luna –llamó Ron antes de que la chica saliera- necesito que le des estos informes a Harry –dijo mientras le daba una carpeta blanca a la chica, que asintió y bajó la cabeza debido a la cercanía del chico, que ahora estaba en frente suya.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, Ron no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, cada vez que veía a Luna sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de besarla y de tocar su piel, pero el recuerdo de Hermione se le clavaba en el corazón, recordándole que ella aún estaba ahí, quería a Hermione, estaba seguro de ello, pero ya no era como antes, desde el momento en que Luna pisó su despacho ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Antes de que Ron se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba se vio tan cerca de Luna que sentía su aliento golpeando en sus labios, que estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, la chica le miraba igual, con los mismos deseos; pero antes de que llegara el contacto, la chica bajó la mirada.

Hermione –recordó ella.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió, dando paso a un impresionado Loui, que se había quedado petrificado al ver a Ron y a Luna a punto de besarse¿tan rápido se había olvidado de Hermoine? Bueno… mejor para él.

perdón, no sabía que… -se disculpó mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho, pero Luna le detuvo.

tranquilo, yo ya me iba

La joven salió de la habitación con la cabeza baja para ocultar la rojez de sus mejillas.

Loui entró en el despacho y se apoyó en la puerta, esperando una explicación por parte de Ron que sabía que no llegaría.

que querías? –preguntó el pelirrojo mientras volvía a sentarse, incómodo, en su silla

Loui sonrió sarcásticamente mientras pensaba en lo cabrón que era Ron y se sentó en frente de él, para comenzar a hablarle de los informes sobre Lucius, que había vuelto a aparecer.

tu crees que él tenga a Hermione? –preguntó Ron interrumpiendo el informe de Loui, que ya llevaba hablando un buen rato mientras le contaba todo lo que había averiguado.

ahora te importa? –contestó él sin poder evitarlo, le había salido la pregunta sin pensarla. Miró a Ron incómodo, pero sin arrepentimiento- quiero decir que…

se muy bien lo que quieres decir, y no es asunto tuyo

si tiene que ver con Hermione sí lo es

Hermione es mi novia! –dijo Ron mientras golpeaba la mesa¿Por qué sentía celos hacia ese tío si en realidad había estado a punto de besar a Luna? Que demonios le estaba pasando?

pues perdona que te lo diga pero no lo parecía, deberías de tener un poco más claros tus sentimientos –Loui salió del despacho cerrando la puerta de un portazo y dejando a Ron con sus pensamientos, que seguían agobiándole en la mente, solo sabía que lo último que quería era hacerle daño a Hermione.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo primero que notó fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, con mucho esfuerzo llevó sus manos hasta la nuca y se encontró con que estaba manchada de sangre, fuera quien fuera el bruto que le había golpeado debía odiarla. Trató de erguirse, pero enseguida la sensación de mareo le hizo tumbarse de nuevo. Giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados, buscando a Malfoy con la mirada, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Asustada se levantó pasando por alto cualquier sensación que no fuera el deseo de encontrarle.

Malfoy? –preguntó a la oscuridad que se cernía a su alrededor, y que era tan profunda que no le permitía ver ni su propio cuerpo- Draco? –volvió a preguntar

Se puso a cuatro patas y comenzó a tantear el terreno, el suelo, por lo que podía notar era de piedra, y estaba lleno de tierra, con sumo cuidado para no golpearse contra nada fue poco a poco palpando lo que había a su alrededor, llegó hasta la pared y comenzó de nuevo en otra dirección, estuvo así un buen rato hasta que descubrió que estaba sola en la habitación. Aterrorizada se sentó contra la pared y se abrazó a sus rodillas, hundiendo la cabeza en estas.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

estas seguro de que no quieres hablar? –volvió a preguntarle

Draco seguía en la misma posición que hacía unas horas, sentado en una silla de madera en medio de una pequeña habitación oscura solo iluminada por la tenue luz que procedía del exterior y que entraba en el pequeño habitáculo a través de una ventana de barrotes. Su cabeza colgaba de su cuello y ya no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo, le ardía la piel y hacía rato que la circulación en sus manos se había cortado por culpa de las fuertes cuerdas que le ataban a la silla, sin las que se caería al suelo.

El hombre que estaba ante él, al que reconocía porque había sido uno de los compañeros con los que había hecho las pruebas para entrar en el bando de Voldemort, lo había traído ahí hacía unas horas, ya no sabía cuantas. No había visto a Hermione desde entonces y no podía negar que estaba muy preocupado.

bien Malfoy¿sigues sin querer colaborar?

Draco quería reírse en su cara, pero temía que al hacerlo se le terminara de romper alguna costilla que estaba a punto dentro de él, además tenía los labios rotos, así que cuanto más parados estuvieran mejor.

bien, entonces me parece que vamos a necesitar un… elemento de presión –no supo por qué, pero esas palabras le sonaron muy mal- traed a la chica –ordenó el mortífago, aunque Draco no supo a quien se dirigía, porque con la oscuridad que había en la habitación no se reconocía ni a sí mismo.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que la puerta se abrió con un sonido seco y Draco puso escuchar el sonido de los gritos ahogados de Hermione mientras forcejeaba con otro hombre para que la soltara. Draco volvió a mandar otra maldición en su mente¿y ahora?

bien Malfoy, vamos a cambiar las reglas –con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y sintiendo que su cuerpo se rompía por dentro consiguió levantar la cabeza para mirar hacia el frente y encontrarse con que Jack, que era el nombre del hombre que lo había estado torturando, tenía a Hermione agarrada por el pelo, con la cabeza ligeramente levantada y dejando el cuello a la vista. Draco no pudo menos que sorprenderse por la entereza que la chica demostró en ese momento, pues no estaba ni gritando, ni pataleando, ni llorando- si quieres que tu noviecita siga con vida me vas a decir lo que quiero saber

Hermione seguía temblando¿Qué demonios era lo que sabía Malfoy? Ella estaba completamente segura de que Dumbledore no le habría dicho nada importante si no estaba seguro de si podía confiar en él, así que ¿de que demonios iría todo eso?

El silencio de Malfoy le dio a entender a Jack que no iba a decir nada, así que se incorporó y le dio una patada a Hermione por la espalda, haciendo que la chica metiera un grito, en primer lugar de sorpresa y luego de dolor, y cayendo hacia delante, justo en frente de Malfoy.

que es lo que quieren saber? –preguntó Hermione en un susurro a Draco.

los códigos de Gringotts –contestó el chico con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de sobremanera¡era imposible que Draco tuviera esos códigos a no ser que los hubiera robado! Ni ella misma los sabía, y estaba claro que Dumbledore no se los iba a dar así por las buenas¿en que puñetero bando estaba él? Los códigos de Gringotts! Nada más y nada menos, con uno, sobre todo si es uno importante, podrías hacer mucho daño, pero con algunos mas… con algunos más podrías controlar el mundo mágico. Cada una de las miles de cajas fuertes que hay en el banco están controladas por un código que solo conocen los duendes, y estos se las entregan a un mago poderoso para que las proteja, este mago es elegido por los brujos del ministerio y suele variar con el paso del tiempo, en ese momento ese mago escogido era Dumbledore; a partir de esas cámaras, e invirtiendo el código de entrada, puedes acceder a cualquier parte del mundo mágico en un radio de tres kilómetros sobre los que se sitúa la cámara, y esas cámaras se extienden por casi todo el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle, así que si alguien consiguiera esos códigos podría entrar, por ejemplo, en el ministerio, o en Hogwarts, o en cualquier casa o entidad muggle y robar todo lo que se le viniera en gana. Además hay ciertas salas, solo en algunas, en las que los magos poderosos de la antigüedad, aquellos que usaban mágica pura, habían guardado poderosos libros llenos de hechizos que no podían caer en malas manos.

bien Malfoy, volvamos a probar¿hablas o no hablas? Se que los sabes, así que esa treta no me sirve –Jack puso un cuchillo en el cuello de Hermione, que en seguida se puso tensa.

Malfoy no se te ocurra decírselo –ordenó la chica

Malfoy? Pero vosotros no estabais saliendo? –preguntó el hombre confuso

y a ti que coño te importa –dijo Malfoy con gran esfuerzo y con un fuerte sentimiento de impotencia¿y ahora? Si no les decía los códigos matarían a Hermione, y si se los decía les matarían igual, pero más rápido, lo mirara por donde lo mirara estaba perdido

que Draquito? Hablas o no hablas? –preguntó otra vez el hombre mientras le daba otro golpe a Hermione, que se tragó el grito- bien, visto lo visto…

Jack cogió el cuchillo y se acercó a Hermione, que miró a Malfoy tratando de decirle con la mirada que aunque no se lo creyera había hecho lo correcto, pero antes de que el cuchillo se clavara en su piel algo interrumpió a Jack.

esta bien… -aceptó Malfoy resignado y apretando los dientes- pero a ella déjala

Jack sonrió y soltó a Hermione, que cayó a los pies de Malfoy.

el amor ablanda los hombres, Draquito –dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba en pose orgullosa- voy a por el jefe, se pondrá muy contento de saber que al final has decidido colaborar.

Jack salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, y Hermione aprovechó ese momento para soltar a Draco, que cayó hacia delante, aunque afortunadamente Hermoine consiguió amortiguar el golpe de su cabeza con sus brazos.

joder Malfoy… ¿Qué hacemos?

Draco sonrió tristemente mientras notaba la cabeza que le daba vueltas.

en cuanto vuelva Jack aprovecha y sal corriendo, corre todo lo que puedas, no tengo ni idea de donde estamos ni de donde estarán nuestras varitas, pero nuestra única posibilidad es que llegues al ministerio y que avises a Dumbledore –Draco hablaba en un susurro, parándose a cada poco para que cogiera aire

pero y tu? –preguntó ella mientras con su chaqueta trataba de quitar la sangre del rostro del rubio

que mas da, además a mi me necesitan en Gringotts para que abra las cajas.

como conseguiste esos códigos? –preguntó Hermione de repente, consciente de que no era el momento, pero tal vez no hubiera otro.

Draco se quedó un momento en silencio, sabía lo que su confesión significaría, pero también sabía que no podía callársela.

se los robé a Dumbledore

La castaña se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir, aunque era obvio cual era la pregunta acertada

por que?

eso es una larga historia para la que no hay tiempo ahora, escóndete detrás de la puerta, coge la pata de la silla y en cuanto la abra atízale en la cabeza

La chica, temblando de pies a cabeza, asintió y trató de levantarse, pero Draco la detuvo. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando sintió los labios fríos del rubio sobre los de ella, al abrir los ojos de golpe por la impresión se encontró con la mirada gris de Draco, que tenía los ojos fijos en los de ella mientras la besaba, cada vez con más pasión y desesperación. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el beso, sin pensar en la situación en la que estaban. No supieron cuando tiempo se estuvieron besando, solo supieron que no les había llegado y que querían más. Se separaron y se miraron intensamente, en la poca distancia que separaba sus caras se entremezclaban sus alientos. Hermione sintió en su mejilla el tacto frío y suave de la mano de Draco, que acariciaba su cara.

vete –ordenó él mientras miraba con preocupación hacia la puerta.

Hermione se replanteó el irse, tal vez debería quedarse, pero es que si no se iba los dos morirían y el mundo mágico y muggle correrían peligro. Asintió, se levantó y con esfuerzo arrancó la pata de la silla, la única arma que tenía a mano. Con los nervios a flor de punta se escondió detrás de la puerta y esperó.

La puerta se abrió haciendo el mismo ruido sordo que la otra vez que la habían abierto, sin esperar a ver si entraba solo o acompañado con el brazo temblando de terror Hermione golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al hombre en la cabeza, que cayó al suelo inconsciente, sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a reaccionar. La castaña miró a Draco, que con un gesto le instó a irse, y luego salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del gran pasillo.

Corrió y corrió, tratando de hacer el menor ruido, a cada poco paraba y se escondía detrás de alguna columna, por miedo a que la descubrieran, pues el cuerpo de Jack no tardaría en ser encontrado, pero no tenía tiempo para esperar, Draco seguiría siendo torturado hasta que ella encontrara ayuda, además ahora que no tenían con qué amenazarlo puede que él decidiera no entregar las contraseñas… miró en todas direcciones y viendo que no había peligro a la vista salió corriendo. El pasillo había terminado y ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada, tenía tres puertas para elegir, así que cogió la del medio. La abrió con cuidado y nada más hacerlo se encontró con una habitación pequeña en donde había unos 7 mortífagos en el centro, charlando tranquilamente alrededor de una mesa, sobre la que había un mapa, seguramente de lo que fuera que trataban de robar. Cerró la puerta con la misma cautela y probó con la de la derecha, y nada más hacerlo se encontró con otro pasillo, todavía más largo.

se ha escapado! –gritó una voz detrás de ella poniéndole los pelos de punta a Hermione, que echó a correr por el largo pasillo.

Cada vez que se acercaba más al final podía vislumbrar la luz del exterior, que entraba por debajo de la puerta, creyendo que ya estaba salvada agarró el pomo y lo giró y nada más abrir la puerta se encontró con alguien que la agarró por los hombros, deteniéndola.

Hermione miró hacia arriba, pues el hombre era mucho más alto que ella.

Loui? Gracias a Merlín que habéis venido! Necesitamos vuestra ayuda! –dijo ella mientras le abrazaba, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo segura.

El hombre soltó una sonrisa tierna, y separó un poco a Hermione de él para verla bien.

Jamás habría imaginado que tú eras la que estaba con Malfoy, aunque debí suponerlo

La chica enarcó las cejas y se dio cuenta de que la luz no era del exterior, si no de una sala bien iluminada en la que había un gran salón, en el que se encontraban algunos mortifagos más, que se habían levantado y observaban la escena con una sonrisa.

Hermione se separó con cautela de Loui¿Cómo había podido tener al traidor tanto tiempo delante de sus narices y no haberse dado cuenta? Con la misma rapidez con la que ella se había alejado, él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

será mejor que dejemos creer a Malfoy que te has ido. Tu te quedarás conmigo –dijo mientras la miraba lujuriosamente

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

terminóooooooooo! Alguien se esperaba lo de Loui? xD xq x lo q vi en vuestros rr la mayoría creiais q era Luna, pero no pobrecilla, ella es simpatica, a mi me cae bien, el malo s este tonto. Bueno, a ver q pasa ahora xq lo tienen bastante difícil por lo q se ve. Muchas gracias por vuestros rr! Me encantan xD :

**Sara Fénix Black:** wolas! Xdd lo d djar los capitulos interesantes forma parte de mi forma de escribir xD sorry, siempre hago lo mismo todo el mundo me lo dice. Muchas gracias por el rr, hasta pronto!

**Dazabeth**: hola! Zabini? xD me parece q no, aunq pense en el, pro como siempre lo pongo d malo en mis fics he decidido cambiar un poco. xD si, herm decepcionada, no me extraña… xD pues ya viste a dnd los llevaron, aunq bueno, como todo el rato estaba oscuro ni yo misma me entere muy bien d dnd estaban, pro tranqui q ya todo se vera mejor en el proximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por el rr, hasta pronto!

**Amsp14**: hola! xD cierto, hermione tiene mucho carácter y d vez en cuando viene bien q se le baje un poco, sobre todo si el q se lo baja es draco, xD. espero q la prueba dl jueves haya ido bien, si no ya sabes q la mejor forma d aprender frances es viajar alla, asi q ya sabes, diles a tus padres q te lleven, un beso!

**Bea-Malfoy:** hola! xD q exagerada, ya veras q cuando sean las 12 dueremes como un bebe, bueno las 12 es muy pronto pero… me qdo corto el anterior? Grups, bueno espere q este este mejor, xD muchas gracias por el rr, hasta pronto!

**Paula-malfoy:** hola! xD q exagerada! Seguro q tu amiga esta encantada contigo ahí, todo contal d no aguantar a sus padres, fijo, yo al menso lo haria. Bueno draco en este capitulo lo paso un poco mal, pro d todas formas no me mandes ningun virus q si no no puedo escribir, asi q piensatelo antes d hacer nada, d todas formas x si acaso no voy a abrir ningun mensaje tuyo, xD. y tranquila q mis amigas son iguales, bueno, peores, xD ya t contare x el mail alguna de sus hazañas. Un beso y hasta pronto!

**SraMalfoy**: hola! Cierto, en el fondo draco aprecia a hermione, y x lo q se ve algo mas, esperemos al proximo chap a ver q pasa, aunq lo tienen un poco difícil, gracias por el rr! Hasta pronto!

**Terry Moon:** hola! Siento haber tardado , staba en epoca de examenes. Monica es tonta, ahgg la odio, xDD aunq ya no se a quien odio mas, a ver lo q pasa… cierto, hermione q no se qje, q no esta tan mal, y a monica le gusta draco, pero es muy complejo, ya se vera, (en primer lugar xq aun tngo q pnsarlo xDD) gracias por el rr, hasta pronto!

**Martita-felton:** hola! Xd pues d tontería nada, ya lo viste, creo q fuiste la unica q lo acerto, los dmas creían q era luna. Espero q t haya gsuatdo el capitulo, gracias por el rr y hasta pronto!

Se acabó el chap! Gracias por los rr y como siempre siento si no conteste alguno, pro es q a veces no me llegan, un beso a todos/as y hasta pronto! tratare de subir el proximo chap lo antes posible, un beso!


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Todavía no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, desde que se enteró de que había un traidor entre los suyos sospechó de muchos, gente con la que nunca había hablado demasiado, sin preocuparse de si eran de fiar o no, pero ¿Loui? Él jamás había dado signos de ser lo que era, ¿Cómo no se había podido dar cuenta antes? Llevaba trabajando en el Ministerio 4 años, ¿había sido mortifago desde el principio o se había pasado al bando de Voldemort más tarde?

Loui había llevado a Hermione hasta su despacho, o lo que él llamaba despacho. Era una habitación amplia, con dos ventanas grandes tapadas con cortinas negras que no dejaban entrar la luz. Las paredes estaban llenas de grandes estanterías desde el suelo hasta el techo, y estas mismas estaban llenas de libros. Hermione miró hacia arriba y quedó sorprendida, el techo también estaba lleno de estanterías y libros que parecían pegados y no se caían si no se invocaban con un hechizo. Loui invitó a Hermione a sentarse con un amable ademán; antes en su cara siempre había una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista la blanca y perfecta dentadura del chico, que le hacía todavía más atractivo, ahora sin embargo esa sonrisa se había transformado en una mueca de autosuficiencia que inspiraba terror. Hermione se quedó de pie, lo que hizo sonreír a Loui, que no se esperaba menos.

_-_no dices nada? –preguntó él mientras se sentaba en su gran silla de cuero negro y ponía cómodamente los pies sobre la mesa de madera antigua llena de papeles y plumas, todo desordenado.

_-_que quieres que diga? –contestó ella, entre asustada y enfadada

_-_no se… ay Hermione Hermione Hermione… -se levantó nuevamente y caminó hacia la chica, estaba tan feliz que no era capaz de estar quieto- en el Ministerio están desesperados buscándote, ¿Quién iba a decir que estabas escondida con Malfoy, eh? Según me había contado Mónica, Malfoy estaba con su novia, aunque supongo que se habría equivocado ¿no? –preguntó con curiosidad, Hermione permaneció invariable, con la mirada fija en un punto en frente de ella, sin hacer caso de Loui, que caminaba a su alrededor, mirándola- tsk, Herm, ¡con lo amigos que éramos antes, me contabas muchas cosas ¿recuerdas, y para que veas que sigues importándome como antes te voy a contar algo que he averiguado y que solo un amigo tuyo podría contarte –se acercó a ella, hasta rozar con su nariz la mejilla de la chica, se acercó hasta su oreja y le susurró al oído- Ron no ha pensado tanto en ti como tu seguro que has pensado en él, la última vez que lo vi se lo estaba montando con Luna en su despacho.

Se separó de ella para ver su reacción. En la cara de Hermione se entremezclaban muchas sensaciones, rabia, traición, celos, dolor, pero ella ya había visto a Ron con Luna, y aunque lo que había visto no había sido suficiente para convencerla, ahora ya no podía tener dudas; aunque fiarse de lo que Loui le decía no dejaba en muy buen lugar a la confianza que tenía en Ron. De todas formas la traición de su novio no le dolió tanto como pensó que le dolería, en ese momento solo le importaba salir de ahí y poder ayudar a Draco.

_-¿_no gritas? –Preguntó Loui con cierta sorpresa- ¿ni lloras?

Se sentó en frente de ella, sobre la mesa. Hermione seguía quieta en su sitio, con la mirada fija en el punto invisible que no existía pero que parecía transportarla a un mundo lejano.

Llamaron a la puerta, sobresaltando a Hermione, que volvió a la realidad en la que se encontraba de golpe y sintió como si se cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

_-_adelante –Loui se dirigió a su silla y se sentó en el tiempo en que se abría la puerta y entraba en la habitación un hombre bajito de pelo negro, tan oscuro que contrastaba con su cara pálida y de facciones finas, parecía que estuviera a punto de caerse al suelo debido a un esfuerzo sobrehumano que ya no podía soportar por más tiempo.

_-_Loui, Malfoy se niega a hablar

_-_otra vez! –se levantó de un salto y golpeó la mesa con el puño, haciendo que un bote lleno de tinta se volcara y manchara parte de los papeles blancos, que se humedecieron con rapidez mientras la tinta resbalaba por la mesa.

_-_cree que ella ha escapado –dijo el hombre señalando con un golpe de cabeza a Hermione, esta pudo notar cierto tono de repugnancia en la voz del hombrecillo.

_-_bueno, pues tendremos que desengañarle, aunque eso no me haga mucha gracia…

_-¿_por que no te hace gracia? –preguntó con curiosidad

_-_y a ti que te importa, Sanks?

_-_me importa todo lo que tiene que ver con la misión, no voy a dejar que la jodas por un calentón.

_-_con quien te crees que estas hablando imbecil?

_-_y tu? No recuerdo que te hayamos nombrado jefe o nada por el estilo, tu eres igual que los demás.

Sanks se fue cerrando la puerta tras él con un golpe seco que sobresaltó a Hermione nuevamente. Loui se quedó de pie, al lado de la mesa, con las manos fuertemente apretadas y los ojos vibrantes de rabia fijos en la puerta, como si todavía estuviera Sanks ahí. Bajó la vista y la clavó en el suelo, pensando en lo que debía hacer ahora.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El ministerio se había convertido en una especie de maratón. Todos los aurores y demás trabajadores corrían de un lado a otro confirmando las noticias que les decían sus compañeros. Hacía media hora habían recibido una llamada avisando que habían visto entrar en una casa vieja, a las afueras de la cuidad, a un grupo de ex mortifagos; tal vez esa era la noticia que estaban esperando. Harry y Ron serían los encargados de coordinar y organizar los grupos para atacar la casa y, con mucha suerte, encontrar a Hermione en ella, la esperanza era lo último que se perdía, le había dicho Luna a Ron cuando le comunicó la llamada. Unos agentes muggles fueron los que dieron la alarma, el Ministerio tenía contactos entre los policías, a veces el marido de una bruja, o el padre de un mago; habían repartido fotografías, sin movimiento, de los hombres que estaban buscando entre los diferentes cuarteles de toda la ciudad, y ellos les ayudaban a buscarles, sin saber quienes eran o lo que habían hecho.

_-_estamos listos? –preguntó Ron a todos los aurores que irían con él, la otra mitad iría con Harry, ambos entrarían por cada uno de los lados de la casa.

Contaban con el factor sorpresa, pero con poco más, ya que no sabían cómo era el interior de la casa ni cuanta gente había en ella. Se habían llevado a 40 hombres en cada equipo y esperaban que eso fuera suficiente, pero ni siquiera sabían con seguridad si los que estaban dentro de esa casa abandonada eran mortifagos o simples delincuentes muggles, en ese caso ambas partes llevarían una gran sorpresa. Pero actuaban a la desesperada, de todo lo que habían averiguado hasta ahora esto era lo que más les acercaba a Hermione.

_-_estamos listos –contestó Harry con seguridad

_-_bien, entonces vamos

Se transportaron a unos metros de la casa y tres aurores se adelantaron para comprobar el terreno y observar por el interior.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

No sabían a donde la llevaba, pero caminaba en silencio delante de Loui. Sentía la mirada de él clavada en su cuerpo como una puñalada, pero se obligaba a sí misma a poner un pie delante del otro con toda la naturalidad posible, como si estuviera andando por el pasillo de la casa de Malfoy.

_-_ya llegamos –le indicó Loui mientras la agarraba del brazo de una forma un tanto brusca para que no siguiera caminando. Hermione se detuvo y caminó al interior de la habitación que le señalaba Loui.

No era muy grande, más bien era pequeña. No tenía ningún tipo de decoración y solo tenía dos ventanas y una chimenea enorme que ocupaba una de las paredes desde el principio hasta el fin, parecía una gran puerta al mismo infierno; la abertura en la que ardía el fuego estaba rodeada por figuras esculpidas en la piedra de formas terroríficas, seres mágicos, algunos ya extintos, y todos relacionados con poderes oscuros. Loui y Hermione entraron en la habitación y se quedaron quietos, Loui sabía lo que pasaría ahora, pero ella no y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Por el pasillo por el que acababan de llegar comenzaron a escucharse voces; a medida que se acercaban más, Hermione pudo distinguir la voz de Draco, discutiendo con otro hombre al que no era capaz de reconocer.

Draco venía revolviéndose, a pesar de las heridas que tenía repartidas por todo el cuerpo y de lo debilitado que se sentía, del hechizo al que Snaks lo había sometido para sacarlo de la celda en la que lo había metido y llevarlo a Merlín sabe donde. Sintió cómo le ponían la zancadilla y caía de bruces dentro de una habitación. No se sintió con fuerzas para levantarse, pero una voz familiar le hizo volver a la realidad. Levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Hermione arrodillado ante él. De repente sintió una terrible vergüenza al verse en esa situación delante de ella. Trató de levantarse, pero por sí mismo no fue capaz, ella, viendo lo que pretendía, le ayudó a ponerse en pie. De forma disimulada Hermione le acarició el brazo y apretó su cara contra su pecho, tanto que sintió un gemido de dolor de Draco, que solo la agarró y la acercó más a él pasando por alto el dolor.

_-_Malfoy –Loui rompió el silencio. Había estado observando en silencio la escena y no le había gustado nada, la rabia que sentía hacia ese chico aumentaba con cada caricia que le hacía a Hermione por encima de la ropa de una forma un tanto disimulada.

Draco, al escuchar su nombre, levantó la mirada. Al ver a Loui delante de él separó un poco a Hermione. "tenía que haberlo supuesto" se dijo mientras miraba con asco al hombre que tenía delante de él.

_-_vaya vaya, ¿de verdad era mentira lo que me dijo Mónica? Veo que no has perdido el tiempo con ella, Malfoy. Y yo que pensaba que odiabas a las sangres sucias! –comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, hasta quedar justo en frente de Draco. Ambos se aguantaron la mirada y ninguno pestañeó. Loui aprovechó la concentración de Draco para agarrar a Hermione de una mano y atraerla hacia donde estaba él. La chica soltó un grito por la sorpresa y Draco alargó la mano para tratar de agarrarla, pero la llevó demasiado lejos de él y no podía moverse con la rapidez suficiente.

_-_vamos a poner las cosas claras –dijo Loui arrastrando las palabras mientras sujetaba a Hermione, abrazándola por encima de la cintura. La muchacha y Draco se miraban- Malfoy, dame lo que necesito o la mato

_-_Draco, ni se te ocurra decírselas, no lo hagas –dijo ella mientras la presión de los brazos de Loui sobre su vientre le cortaba la respiración.

_-_difícil decisión, Malfoy, ¡elige! ¿Vale algo su vida para ti?

Era la segunda vez que le ponían en la misma encrucijada en el mismo día. Tal vez era porque la vez anterior había tomado la decisión equivocada y le daban la oportunidad de recapacitar, pero no iba a sacrificar la vida de Hermione, ya tendría más tarde tiempo de pensar por qué razón.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada se escuchó una extraña explosión. Hermione pegó un grito de sorpresa y Loui y Draco se agacharon instintivamente. ¿Que estaba pasando? Se preguntaron los tres mientras miraban con terror hacia todas partes, esperando una nueva sacudida. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, parados en el sitio. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó proveniente del pasillo y antes de que pudieran reaccionar Sanks entró corriendo en la habitación.

aurores! –gritó mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea y saltaba a las llamas, despareciendo entre ellas. Así que eso era la chimenea, un portal conectado directamente con la red flu.

_-_mierda –masculló Loui mientras empujaba a Hermione hacia la chimenea.

Al ver las intenciones de Loui, Draco corrió hacia ellos y agarró la mano de Hermione, ella agarró la de él con desesperación, mientras Loui tiraba de su cintura con la mitad del cuerpo ya metido entre las llamas.

_-_no me sueltes –gritó Hermione a Draco, que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener a la chica a su lado.

Un rayo de luz pasó rozando la mejilla de Malfoy, el mismo rayo lo vio reflejado en los ojos de Hermione, que se habían abierto por la sorpresa. Loui, con un grito de dolor, soltó a la chica y desapreció entre las llamas. Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia delante, sobre Draco, que a su vez cayó también sobre el suelo. Cerró los ojos y le pareció que no dormía desde hacía una eternidad.

_-_Herm! –reconoció la voz al momento, no tuvo que rebuscar en su mente al dueño de esa voz tan conocida, abrió y se encontró con que el cálido cuerpo de Hermione ya no estaba sobre el suyo, sino que se había levanto de un salto y ahora abrazaba a Harry Potter, que estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, con la varita en la mano y una fea herida en la cara- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te han hecho daño?

_-_estoy bien, de verdad, estoy perfectamente –estaba tan contenta que no podía parar de sonreír, estaba a salvo. Ella y Draco estaban a salvo. Recordó la presencia del chico y se agachó con rapidez para ayudarle a levantarse, él agradeció la ayuda y se apoyó en ella. Al mirar hacia el frente se encontró con que Harry le apuntaba con la varita y en su cara brillaba una expresión de triunfo.

_-_no Harry, él está con nosotros –aclaró Hermione con las piernas dobladas por el peso de Draco y no muy segura de lo que acababa de decir, había muchas preguntas sin contestar.

Con cierto escepticismo Harry bajó la varita, su mirada de triunfo se convirtió en una expresión de incredulidad. "_Tal vez la ha embrujado con algo_" se dijo mientras pensaba en posibles pociones. Desde el principio habían supuesto que Malfoy estaba detrás de esto, y el ver ahora que el chico parecía una especie de salvador le desconcertaba, así como le desconcertaba la familiaridad con la que estaban apoyados el uno en el otro, como si hubieran pasado tantas cosas juntos que ya no existieran secretos el uno para el otro, como si tuvieran cierta complicidad que les agradara. La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y por ella aparecieron otros aurores que se quedaron mirando la escena, en un principio todos sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a Draco, creyendo que este tenía agarrada a Hermione y estaba amenazando a Harry con hacerle daño si no le dejaba irse. Pero el mismo Harry se giró e hizo un gesto de que todo estaba bien. A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver a Ron salir de entre la muchedumbre de aurores y correr hacia ella. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar o si quiera pensar en lo que le diría, Ron la abrazó por la cintura y la besó en los labios, pasando por alto la presencia de Draco, que seguía apoyado en Hermione. Ella se había quedado con los ojos abiertos y pestañeaba tratando de volver a la realidad. No quería, en ese momento no estaba segura de nada. Draco sintió una furia en su interior como jamás había experimentado, no sabía lo que era ese sentimiento, pero la irracionalidad que guardaba su mente en ese momento no le dejaba pensar, no podía apartar la mirada de la escena que tenía ante sus ojos, notaba el brazo de Hermione, bajo el suyo, firme como una roca, y los ojos de la chica seguían abiertos. Ya no podía soportar más el dolor físico que estaba soportando su cuerpo, sus piernas se doblaron y cayó al suelo.

_-_un médico, rápido! Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo –separó a Ron de un empujón al dejar de sentir el peso de Draco sobre su brazo.

No entendía cómo era capaz de aguantar tanto con esas heridas, no había extremidad por la que no sangrara y su mirada comenzaba a perderse. Tenía el rostro caliente, pero sin embargo tiritaba de frío. El sudor recorría su cara y a Hermione le angustió tanto verlo así que comenzó a gritar desesperada pidiendo un médico y una varita. Lo primero en llegar fue la varita, Ron le tendió la suya, y Hermione se la arrancó de la mano con cierta brusquedad. Los ojos de Draco quedaban blancos a cada poco, mientras él gemía de dolor. Hermione le levantó la camiseta y se encontró con que el pecho del chico estaba lleno de cardenales, no podía respirar. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Hermione sintió rabia hacia Ron, hacia Loui, hacia Harry y hacia sí misma ¿Por qué nadie hacia nada por él? ¿Por qué todo el mundo la miraba como si estuviera loca? Como si lo que tuviera entre sus manso no fuera el cuerpo de un hombre muriéndose, sino el aire vacío

_-_a que estáis esperando? –gritó nuevamente, ¿Por qué nadie se movía? ¿A que estaban esperando? ¿Es que acaso creían que se merecía morir? ¿Quiénes eran ellos para juzgarle? Sentía tanto odio en su interior que creyó que reventaría.

Hermione se giró y se encontró con la chimenea, conectada a la red flu. Con la varita de Ron elevó el cuerpo ya inconsciente de Draco y dibujó en su mente el hospital San Mungo, para que la chimenea la llevara directamente hasta allí. Ron y Harry hicieron ademán de seguirla, pero ella desapareció antes de que pudieran hacerlo.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que había llegado a San Mungo, nada más llegar la habían recibido tres enfermeras que sin hacer preguntas cogieron a Draco y desaparecieron con él por uno de los pasillos. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su visión. Hasta ese momento Hermione había esperado ahí, sentada en esa silla, preguntando a cada uno de los doctores y enfermeras que pasaban si sabían algo del estado del chico con el que había venido. Una enfermera se acercó a ella.

_-_señorita ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Por qué no viene conmigo y me deja que le haga un chequeo? –preguntó con preocupación la mujer. Hermione se sentía bien, la mayoría de la sangre no era suya, y las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo eran superficiales. La herida más profunda, la que más dolía, no podía curarse con una simple poción. Era una sensación de angustia, de terror, de sentirse vigilada, de odio, de ira, de rabia, de impotencia. Tantos sentimientos mezclados en su interior no eran buenos para su salud, sin lugar a dudas. Hermione no quería quedarse sola y la voz de la mujer, que debía de rondar los 50 años, tan cálida y preocupada, le hizo sonreír. Se levantó y siguió a la mujer, que la llevó hasta una de las habitaciones y la invitó a sentarse en la cama.

_-_el chico con el que vine… -ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que preguntaba por él.

_-_descuida, querida, antes de que caiga la noche podrás verle, ahora está el médico con él, tenía heridas muy feas y su estado era grave ¿que os pasó? Parece que venís de una guerra

Y tenía toda la razón, las ropas de Hermione estaban rotas y ensangrentadas, su pelo revuelto y lleno de ceniza y sangre; su mirada, cansada y triste.

_-_por que no descansas un poco mientras él no sale? Puedes dormir aquí

_-_no, gracias, no creo que haga falta, esperaré

_-_pero querida, tienes una cara de cansancio que no puedes con ella

_-_de todas formas no podría dormir

_-_bueno, te dejo aquí esta ropa, puedes darte una ducha ahí –señaló una puerta verde- y luego te llevaré hasta la habitación de tu novio

_-_no… él no es mi, es igual… gracias –se dirigió hasta la puerta que la enfermera le había dicho que era el baño y se dio una ducha larga y cálida. No conseguía descifrar si lo que caía por sus mejillas eran lágrimas o solo las gotas del agua, pero poco le importó. Como la mujer le había indicado, se puso la ropa que le dejó, eran unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta blanca también, toda ropa de hospital.

Salió en busca de la mujer y se la encontró rellenando unos papeles sobre una mesa.

_-_ya estoy lista –anunció Hermione un tanto nerviosa por el encuentro.

_-_ahh perfecto! Ven conmigo ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

_-_muy bien, gracias

_-_esa herida que tienes en la cara no tiene muy buena pinta, tendrás que hacerle la cura, o sino puedes venir aquí cuando quieras y ya te la hago yo.

_-_muchas gracias –Hermione llevó su mano hasta la mejilla derecha, que era donde tenía la herida a la que la doctora se refería, era un corte profundo, pero no le dolía.

_-_aquí es, si necesitáis algo avisadme –la enfermera se fue dejándola sola frente a una puerta cerrada.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Se acabó el capitulo! Bueno, como ya dije en el otro fic cuando actualicé el otro día siento mucho la tardanza. Tuve unos problemillas para publicar y sobre todo para escribir y además se me juntaron con los exámenes y fue una mala combinación. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero el mes que viene me voy de vacaciones y no se cuando podré venir a casa a escribir el capítulo y subirlo. Intentaré terminar el fic en una libreta y luego ya lo pasaré y lo subiré seguido. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, aunque fue un poco flojo y se que tenía que haber puesto lo que pasa a continuación, pero es que no se me ocurría nada y prefiero subir esto a estar otros meses más pensando lo que va a pasar entre estos dos. Muchas gracias por vuestros rr! **Martita-felton, alimalfoy, lesly-radcliff, Ferry Moon, sara fénix black, pupi-chan, LadyVoldemort, amsp14, strega-in-progress, nimi227**. muchisimas gracias de verdad! Bsos a todas, prometo actualizar lo antes posible


	11. ESCAPANDO

**CAPITULO 11**

Hermione cogió aire y entró en la habitación. No era muy grande, tenía una ventana al fondo, una cama, dos mesillas y podía verse nada más entrar la puerta del baño a mano izquierda, y justo en frente de esta, un armario azul. Al lado de la cama había una silla, y sobre esta las enfermas habían dejado una bolsa con la ropa y las cosas que Draco traía puestas cuando llegó. A Hermione se le paró el corazón al verle. "_esta muerto_" fue lo primero pensó. Draco estaba tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la cara tan pálida que parecía que se la hubiera pintado de blanco con la intención de asustarla. Caminó hacia la cama y se quedó de pie al lado de esta sin saber lo que hacer. En cada una de las heridas que Draco tenía en la cara habían colocado una pequeña pasta de color crema que ayudaría a cicatrizar más deprisa. Al notar subir y bajar el pecho del chico se tranquilizó un poco. Se sentó en la silla y mirándole esperó hasta que se despertara.

Draco no tardó en abrir los ojos, él no era de dormir mucho y no era la primera vez que le daban una paliza que así. Hermione se levantó de un salto al verle abrir los ojos y le sonrió, porque no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer.

_-_hola –saludó ella contenta de ver sus ojos grises- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

_-_estoy vivo ¿no?

_-_sí, estas vivo

_-_entonces me encuentro bien

Hermione sonrió sinceramente y ambos se miraron un momento.

_-_como es que no estás con Weasley celebrándolo? –preguntó de repente, borrando la sonrisa de Hermione.

_-_prefiero estar aquí, pero si te molesta me marcho

_-_no, esta bien. A no ser que te quieras ir, claro, en ese caso yo… -ninguno sabía muy bien cómo enfocar la situación en la que se encontraban, ambos querían estar ahí juntos, no se les ocurría un lugar mejor, pero parecía que si no lo estropeaban no se quedaban tranquilos. Decidieron callarse

Draco trató de sentarse, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano porque su debilitado cuerpo solo conseguía hacerle daño cada vez que se intentaba mover

_-¿_te ayudo? –preguntó Hermione con inseguridad, si fuera otra persona ya habría extendido los brazos para ayudarle, pero siendo Draco Malfoy la cosa se complicaba.

Él se la quedó mirando un momento. Aceptar la ayuda de otra persona, no, aceptar la ayuda de Hermione Granger.

_-_no, gracias, puedo yo solo –no sin mucho esfuerzo consiguió sentarse sobre la cama. Hermione hizo lo mismo en la silla en la que había estado momentos antes.

De repente Hermione se sintió estúpida ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? Paseó la mirada por la habitación, como si las blancas paredes fueran lo más interesante que hubiera visto en su vida. Una pintura magnifica pintada en cada una de las esquinas de la desnuda habitación. Draco la miraba de soslayo. De repente el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta les sobresaltó a ambos. Agradecieron la visita, fuera de quien fuera.

Ron, Harry y Dumbledore entraron en la habitación en silencio. Harry y Ron se miraron sombriamente al ver a Hermione en la habitación, aunque en el fondo se lo esperaban ambos. Dumbledore caminaba delante, con un brillo de preocupación en sus grandes ojos. Hermione se levantó de la silla y esquivó la mirada de sus dos amigos, que se quedaron rezagados en la puerta. Ron la miró, esperando alguna señal que le indicara que todo estaba bien y que estaba esperando que fuera a donde él estaba, pero al no recibir la señal se quedó al lado de Harry, extrañado.

_-_ya me han puesto al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, señor Malfoy. Me temo que tiene que darnos muchas explicaciones de lo ocurrido –su voz no tenía el tono sosegado que Hermione esperaba oír y su sonrisa habitual se había desvanecido de sus labios-. Hermione, será mejor que esperes fuera.

Hermione titubeó un momento ¿por qué Dumbledore quería que esperara fuera? ¿Es que acaso había perdido su confianza de un día para otro? Por primera vez miró a Ron y Harry y no encontró apoyo alguno en ellos. La mirada de Dumbledore seguía siendo firme y no admitía réplicas. Ella quería saber algunas cosas, cosas que le preguntarían a Draco ahora. ¿Por qué demonios tenía él los códigos? Salió de la habitación sin decir palabra, dejando claro que no le parecía bien lo que estaban haciendo. Durante un momento pensó en oponerse, pero estaba tan cansada que solo pensaba en una cosa y era dormir toda una noche. Su cólera aumentó todavía más cuando vio que Harry y Ron se quedaban dentro, la mirada de este último la acompañó hasta la salida, ¿tal vez para cerciorarse de que no escuchaba? Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas que cubrían los pasillos. Las horas pasaban al igual que los médicos y enfermeras, que corrían de un lado para otro con las varitas en las manos. Hermione dio un paseo por el pasillo, de un lado hacia otro, cuando sintió que su cuerpo no podía aguantar más tiempo sentado. Sentía que su impaciencia se imponía frente al sueño y al cansancio y varias veces estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta. Lo único que la consolaba es que desde la habitación no llegaban gritos ni nada que le indicara que ocurría lago grave en el interior. Sentada nuevamente en la silla Hermione veía caer las gotas de lluvia a través de una pequeña ventana. La continua caída de la lluvia consiguió relajarla y durante un momento creyó quedarse dormida, aunque su sueño solo duró unos segundos.

_-_Hermione… -irguió la cabeza con rapidez al sentir cómo la llamaban. Fue como despertar de un profundo sueño con un fuerte estruendo, a pesar de que Ron solo había susurrado su nombre.

_-_Ron… -dijo ella, no muy segura de quién era la persona a la que tenía delante-. ¿Ya acabasteis? –preguntó mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Draco, que seguía cerrada con un resplandor blanquecino que salía desde abajo.

_-_no, Dumbledore sigue hablando con él. ¿Tú sabes algo?

_-¿_algo de qué?

_-_venga Hermione, no te hagas la tonta. Ya todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de la confianza que Malfoy tiene en ti –Hermione pudo notar un tono irónico y colérico en la voz de Ron, que se sentó a su lado, prácticamente dejándose caer. Como si ya no aguantara más, ella solo giró la cara. ¿Es que acaso ahora todos creían que ella era cómplice de Draco en relación a los códigos?-. Al menos podías decirme algo ¿no? Ya no recuerdo la última vez que dormí desde que desapareciste

_-_haberle dicho a Luna que te cantara una nana

_-_¿Qué? –preguntó Ron impresionado, ¿cómo sabía ella…?

_-_créeme, no fui yo la primera en traicionar a nadie.

La puerta se abrió en el momento justo en el que Ron abría la boca con la desesperación dibujada en sus ojos. Sus manos comenzaban a moverse con nerviosismo, tratando de explicarle todo lo ocurrido a Hermione. Harry y Dumbledore fueron a donde estaban ellos en completo silencio. El primero miró al anciano con expectación, esperando a ver lo que haría Dumbledore ahora.

_-_Hermione…

_-_no tengo nada que ver, y he de reconocer que me sorprende bastante que penséis lo contrario. Creo que me he ganado vuestra confianza.

_-_no creo que le estés encubriendo, pero si sabes algo nos será de mucha utilidad.

_-_Hermione, te juro que si has hecho algo quedará entre nosotros. Podrás volver como si nada hubiera pasado –prometió Harry esperanzado, no quería perder a su amiga.

_-_iros a la mierda –dijo con una expresión de asco mientras pasaba entre Ron y Harry, empujándoles a ambos.

_-_vendrán a recogerlo dentro de unas horas –avisó Harry al ver a su amiga, que caminaba con decisión hacia la habitación-. El médico vendrá a darle algo para que podamos llevarlo con nosotros. Será mejor que tú vengas también.

Como respuesta recibió un portazo de Hermione, que se apoyó en la puerta y soltó un soplido de cansancio ¿Cuándo se terminaría de una vez ese horrible día? Caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, en donde Draco, tumbado sobre la cama, se cubría la cara con las manos.

_-_¿Draco? –preguntó ella, para avisar al chico de que estaba, aunque le parecía raro que no se hubiera percatado con el duro golpe que dió.

El chico retiró las manos de su cara y se encontró con el rostro de Hermione, que le miraba con preocupación.

_-_¿Qué te hicieron? –preguntó todavía en el sitio, sin acercarse a donde él estaba

_-_preguntas. Muchas.

_-_¿estas dispuesto a contestármelas a mi?

_-_¿para que les vayas a ellos con el cuento?

_-_no.

_-_¿entonces?

_-_quiero confiar en ti, pero me lo pones muy difícil

Draco se quedó en silencio. Asintió con la cabeza y Hermione se acercó a su cama.

_-_tenemos que irnos de aquí. Van a venir a buscarte dentro de un rato. Bueno… a buscarnos

_-¿_desconfían de ti también? –preguntó sorprendido. Como respuesta recibió una sonrisa triste-. Lo siento, yo te metí en todo esto.

_-_me metí yo solita. ¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí?

Draco miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que les sirviera, pero no encontró nada. Hermione, nerviosa, metió la mano en el interior de la bata que llevaba puesta y agarró con fuerza su varita ¿Qué podían hacer? La idea de transportarse ni se le pasó por la cabeza: San Mungo tenía instalado un contrahechizo, además en el estado de Draco no sería capaz de soportarlo. Los médicos no tardarían en llegar y las ideas se les estaban agotando. Ron, Harry y Dumbledore estaban fuera, era imposible salir por ahí. Aunque tal vez Dumbledore se habría ido y entonces podrían… . Le dio un breve resumen a Draco, pero tan rápido que él no consiguió entenderlo todo, solo sabía que sería rápido y peligroso. Asintió en todo lo que Hermione le decía y la vio salir de la habitación con paso decidido. Ella salió nuevamente al pasillo con el pulso golpeando fuertemente en su garganta. Harry y Ron hablaban con rapidez y en voz baja frente a la habitación y cesaron su conversación cuando la vieron a ella. A Hermione se le escapó un suspiro de alivio al ver que Dumbledore no estaba. "_gracias a Merlín_", pensó para sus adentros, jamás lo podría haber conseguido si el anciano hubiera estado presente. Harry y Ron se miraron unos instantes. Hermione titubeó al sacar la varita, pero cuando el primer rayo de luz salió de ella, golpeando a un sorprendido y desarmado Harry, se le fueron los miedos e hizo lo mismo con Ron, sin mirarle a los ojos. Pronunció el hechizo sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Harry y Ron cayeron al suelo, dormidos. No era un hechizo peligroso, pero no duraba mucho. Entró de nuevo en la habitación, con toda la rapidez que sus debilitadas piernas le permitieron.

_-_accio silla –gritó la chica frente a ella. En un momento una silla de ruedas apareció volando por la puerta hasta acabar frente a los pies de Hermione-. ¡corre! –apremió a Draco.

Ayudó al chico a sentarse y con rapidez salió de la habitación. Harry y Ron seguían tumbados donde los había dejado hacía unos instantes y una enfermera se acercaba corriendo desde uno de los lados del pasillo, por lo que Hermione decidió ir por el otro.

_-_¿sabes a donde vamos? –preguntó Draco mirando hacia todos lados, temiendo que alguien saliera de alguna de las puertas que llenaban las paredes

_-_en realidad no.

_-_genial.

Hermione se mordió los labios mientras corría empujando la silla y mirando en todas direcciones, abandonaba los pasillos en los que había mucha gente y cogía los más silenciosos. Frente a ellos apareció una puerta con las palabras "_solo personal autorizado_". Abrió la puerta y empujó la silla hacia el interior de esta. Se encontraron en una habitación pequeña, en la que se encendió una pequeña luz cuando ellos entraron.

_-_¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –preguntó Draco al ver la habitación en la que Hermione le había metido. Llena de estanterías por un lado y armarios por el otro.

_-_gírate –ordenó ella yendo hacia los armarios

_-_¿Cómo?

_-_que te gires y no mires

_-_¿Qué vas a hacer?

_-_ponerme un traje de enfermera

_-_Granger, déjate de tonterías y salgamos de aquí de una vez. Te prometo que te comprare uno si consigues sacarme de aquí.

_-_cuanto menos llamemos la atención mejor ¿no te parece?

_-_cuando tus amiguitos se despierten mandarán cerrar el hospital. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que eso pase.

_-_¿y tu crees que me dejarían salir de aquí con el traje de paciente y empujándote a ti en una silla?

_-_haz lo que quieras, pero hazlo rápido

Hermione buscó entre los armarios llenos de ropa cualquier traje que le sirviera para salir de ahí sin llamar la atención, aunque cada vez pensaba que Draco tenía más razón. Cuando antes salieran de ahí mejor. Encontró el traje y se dispuso a ponérselo con rapidez, pero reparó en que la mirada de Draco seguía fija en ella, por lo que le miró inquisitivamente. Él se giró como ella le había pedido. Draco escuchó el sonido que hacía la ropa al descender con rapidez del cuerpo de ella y no pudo evitar girar la cabeza. Se encontró con la espalda de Hermione. Una piel blanca con un lunar en el centro. Ella se vestía con rapidez, a pesar de las heridas. Y cuando Draco vio que ya estaba a punto de terminar volvió a girar la cabeza.

_-_¿ya estas? –preguntó aparentando aburrimiento, aunque en su interior algo bullía con fuerza haciendo que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza que sentía los latidos golpeando dolorosamente su pecho.

-si. Ahora creo que sería mejor…

_-_¿Qué?

_-_que te hiciéramos algo a ti.

_-_¿algo como que?

_-_¿teñirte el pelo?

_-_no hay tiempo ni ganas para eso!

El movimiento de varita de Hermione fue más rápido que las palabras de Draco, que se quedaron quietas en su boca al notar que se había salido con la suya. Se miró con horror un mechón de pelo que siempre le caía sobre la cara y vio que… ¡era moreno! Hermione agarró nuevamente la silla y tiró de ella, antes de que Draco comenzara a gritarle.

_-_agacha la cabeza todo lo que puedas –ordenó Hermione, que comenzó a caminar rápido pero sin correr.

Pasaron entre algunas personas, médicos y enfermeras, que miraron hacia ellos con indiferencia; cosa que les tranquilizó bastante. Finalmente llegaron al primer piso. Hermione reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba y pudo ver a lo lejos la chimenea por la que ella y Draco habían llegado. Giró la silla y la encaminó hacia las chimeneas con rapidez. Miró a su alrededor, temiendo que Harry o Ron o cualquiera que la conocía anduviera por ahí.

_-_…cerrar el hospital –a los oídos de Hermione llegaron esas tres palabras que la hicieron dar un bote. Miró hacia el lugar del que procedían las voces y se encontró con un hombre de mediana edad y pelo canoso que hablaba apresuradamente con una enfermera, que sentada en su silla, detrás del mostrador en el que atendía a los enfermos, le miraba sobrecogida.

Hermione apuró un poco el paso, rogando a Merlín que las chimeneas no se cerraran antes de que ellos llegaran, pero en cuanto consiguió alcanzar la primera vio cómo un muro de ladrillos negros cerraba la entrada. Lo mismo ocurrió con las demás

_-_¿qué hacemos, Draco? –preguntó alarmada mirando a su alrededor, buscando cualquier salida posible.

_-_mi pelo… -susurró él agarrando un mechón

_-_por Merlín… -Hermione se encontró de pronto con la puerta de entrada y vio cómo un par de enfermeros se acercaban con rapidez hacia ellas. Algunas personas continuaban saliendo con tranquilidad y desde fuera se veían a algunas que esperaban su turno para entrar. Hermione fue hacia allá y consiguió adelantar a unas cuantas personas que trataban de salir. Alcanzó la puerta y sintió el aire golpeándole en la cara cuando de repente alguien la agarró del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar más.

_-_Hermione… -encontró en el rostro de Ron, a parte de algo de sangre cayendo de una pequeña herida que el hechizo había causado, una expresión de extrañeza, como si no la conociera.

_-_sueltame Ron –susurró ella. La gente continuaba entrando y saliendo sin interrumpir sus conversaciones.

_-_debéis venir con nosotros

_-_no hemos hecho nada

_-_se que tu no, pero él…

Hermione no tenía tiempo, los enfermeros estaban sacando sus varitas y pronto se quedaría encerrada en el interior del edificio y a merced de aquellos con los que tantas veces había combatido y a los que solía llamar amigos. Le dio un pisotón a Ron y una patada en la entrepierna y salió corriendo, empujando la silla. Durante unos instantes Ron se quedó sin aire y sin voz, la gente continuaba pasando a su alrededor y su voz no era capaz de sobreponerse sobre la de la gente. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con una de los enfermeros consiguió avisar a este de lo que había ocurrido y ambos salieron corriendo al exterior, empujando a la gente, que les gritaba con rabia al verlos correr.

Hermione empujó la silla entre la muchedumbre de muggles y brujos que caminaban por las calles, enfrascados en sus asuntos.

_-_Hermione! –gritó Draco, para hacerse oír entre la gente

_-_¿Qué? –preguntó ella sin parar y con la mirada concentrada en cualquier callejón en el que se pudiera meter.

_-_transpórtanos

_-_¿Qué?

_-_¡que nos transportes!

_-_en tu estado no puedo, sería peligroso

_-_es más peligroso quedarse aquí

Sin detener la carrera metió la mano dentro del uniforme, tanteando el bolsillo en el que había guardado la varita. Sintió una rabia terrible al ver que no estaba "_Ron_" gritó en su interior, llamándose tonta a sí misma por no haber tenido más cuidado

_-_no puedo!

_-_¿Cómo que no puedes?

_-_ron me la ha quitado!

_-_joder Hermione ¡más cuidado!

_-_¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó desesperada. Miró hacia atrás y no vio a nadie que la siguiera, pero sabía que lo estaban haciendo.

_-_¿tienes dinero? –preguntó Draco

_-_¡si claro! Llevo la cartera en la falda, con la lavadora ¡no te fastidia!

Hermione sentía cómo las gotas de sudor caían por su espalda, no podría continuar así mucho tiempo más. Sorteando gente y empujando la silla de Draco. Era un esfuerzo demasiado grande para su debilitado cuerpo

_-_…Hermione!... –la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar cómo una voz bien conocida gritaba su nombre no muy lejos de ella. _"¿Qué hago?_" se preguntó sin parar su carrera y mirando hacia todos lados con renovado temor, si les cogían todo se acabaría.

_-_¡draco! Necesito una idea

_-_si la tuviera te la diría

Hermione podía notar, sin mirar hacia atrás, cómo Ron se acercaba a ella, aunque todavía les separaba una larga distancia que él no tardaría en vencer.

_-_¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Draco señalando hacia delante, donde un gran gentío se agrupaba en una de las calles gritando todos al unísono

_-_creo que una manifestación

_-_que raros son los muggles…

_-_¿crees que podremos despistarle ahí dentro?

_-_intentémoslo, ayúdame a levantarme y deja la silla frente a esa cafetería, tal vez consigamos distraerle

_-_¿podrás andar?

_-_más nos vale

Hermione se colocó al lado de Draco y dejó que este se apoyara en ella para ayudarle a andar, luego empujó con el pie la silla, que acabó parada frente a la puerta de una cafetería, donde unos muggles hablaban señalando el gentío que cruzaba la calle gritando. Hermione y Draco, apoyados el uno en el otro, caminaron todo lo rápido que pudieron hasta que llegaron hasta la muchedumbre. Con algo de fuerza y algunos empujones consiguieron introducirse entre ellos y se dejaron arrastrar un momento hasta que consiguieron llegar al otro lado de la calle, en donde más gente miraba la manifestación y discutían sobre ella.

_-¿_los despistamos? –preguntó Draco con la voz algo entrecortada

_-_estas sangrando –susurró Hermione alarmada viendo la mancha roja que teñía sus ropas blancas, todavía del hospital-. Se te ha abierto la herida

_-_vamos a mi casa

_-_será el primer lugar en el que nos busquen

_-_hay que arriesgarse, no tenemos varita y necesitamos descansar

_-_y ¿cómo llegaremos?

_-_andando

_-_no aguantarás

_-_esperemos que sí –balbuceó el chico con la cara pálida y agarrándose la herida, tratando de frenar la hemorragia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Bueno, se terminó el capitulo. Siento mucho la tardanza pero es que tuve muchos problemas y además llevo un mes fuera y aún acabo de coger hoy el ordenador. Me llegó un mensaje que me decía que no podía contestar rr y ya me han hablado de un par de personas a las que les han borrado los fics por contestarlos, así que prefiero no arriesgarme, lo que si es darle las gracias y enviarles un abrazo muy fuerte a: **asmp14, becky, zoe simitis, Terry Moon, shira, Narag Malfoy-Black, just-my-soul, LadyVoldemort, nimi22**. Quiero daros las gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido con este fic, sobre todo con los rr ¡ que ya llegan a los 110! Muchísimas gracias nos vemos en el próximo capítulo_


	12. explicaciones y aclaraciones

**CAPITULO 12**

Hermione y Draco caminaron por las concurridas calles de Londres lentamente pero sin pararse. Veían caer el día con cada paso que daban y la luna ya brillaba sobre sus cabezas cuando llegaron a la casa de Draco. La herida de este continuaba abierta y Hermione estaba preocupada por la sangre que estaba perdiendo, le aconsejó parar numerosas veces en toda la tarde, pero él se negaba a perder más tiempo. "_ya habrá tiempo para parar cuando lleguemos a casa_" decía cada vez que Hermione insistía nuevamente. Antes de entrar en casa de Draco estuvieron un tiempo fuera, esperando escondido tras unos matorrales para ver si había señales de aurores en el interior de la casa.

-¿seguro que quieres entrar? –preguntó Hermione mientras se agazapaba más tras los arbustos y ayudaba a Draco a sentarse a su lado.

-no creo que piensen que hemos sido tan tontos de ir a mi casa. A ti nunca se te ocurriría y contamos con la ventaja de que ellos creen conocerte –contestó él mientras miraba su casa a través de las hojas y ramas que cubrían su cuerpo.

"_ellos creen conocerte_" esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Hermione durante un momento. Draco lo había dicho de tal forma que daba la sensación de que él la conocía mejor que todos sus "amigos", y tal vez era cierto.

Un rato más tarde, cuando se cercioraron de que no había nadie ni en la casa ni alrededores se acercaron cautelosamente hacia la puerta de entrada, que estaba cerrada.

-he de suponer que no tienes llave

-supones bien –dijo Draco-. Pero tengo una escondida en esa maceta

-no pareces de la clase de personas que esconden las llaves de casa en la maceta –bromeó la chica mientras se agachaba y buscaba la llave entre la tierra que cubría una pequeña maceta de color marrón.

-aunque no te lo creas soy muy olvidadizo

Entraron en la casa con cautela. Las luces estaban apagadas y el recibidor se encontraba en la más absoluta penumbra. Hermione nunca creyó que sentiría lo que estaba sintiendo, pero se alegraba de estar de vuelta en esa enorme mansión.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó ella

-a mi despacho, ahí tengo una varita de repuesto.

-bien…

Hermione condujo a Draco, todavía apoyado en ella, hasta el despacho. Cuando entraron en la pequeña habitación se la encontraron toda revuelta, al parecer los aurores la habían estado buscando hasta dentro de los cajones cuando, días antes que a ambos le parecían años, habían ido a la casa de Draco.

-mierda –dijo Draco al ver el estropicio que habían armado en su casa

Hermione ayudó al chico a sentarse en una de las sillas, la cual tuvo que volver a erguir pues se encontraba tirada en el suelo, en medio de un mar de papeles. Draco le indicó a Hermoien donde había dejado la varita, escondida en una caja fuerte escondida en el suelo con la que los aurores afortunadamente no habían conseguido dar.

-será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación y vaya a la cocina a preparar un par de pociones, con la varita no creo que pueda hacerte una cura que te aguante –opinó la chica

-bien, pero mejor llévame al salón, no creo que fuera capaz de subir las escaleras.

Mientras Draco esperaba en el salón, tumbado en el sofá y con los ojos cerrados, pero atento a cualquier sonido que le indicara peligro; Hermione preparaba en la cocina un par de pociones que no le vendrían nada mal a Draco, afortunadamente se notaba que al chico le gustaba el arte de las pociones y por ello tenía toda la casa llena de ingredientes. La cocina también se encontraba revuelta, pero en menor medida que el despacho y solo había un par de tazas tiradas por el suelo y algunos botes volcados sobre las mesas. El único sonido que se escuchaba en la casa era el de los pies de Hermione al pasar sobre las tazas rotas. Cuando todo estuvo listo fue hacia el salón portando una bandeja en la mano repleta de pequeños botes y una taza con café (eso era para ella). Se sentó en el sillón al lado de un Draco semiinconsciente y con cuidado le ayudó a erguirse para que pudiera tomar las pociones.

-nunca había dependido tanto de nadie –confesó él mientras ponía cara de asco al ver las pociones que tendría que tomar.

-yo nunca había tenido que cuidar tanto a nadie

Ambos se miraron un momento. Todo lo que les había ocurrido hacía a penas unas horas les parecieron recuerdos lejanos, un mal sueño del que ya no se acordarían a la mañana siguiente. Se encontraban seguros en esa casa, a pesar de que estaban perseguidos por medio mundo mágico. Draco terminó de tomar las pociones que Hermione le había preparado y sentía que en su estómago se había montado una fiesta sin su permiso.

-será mejor que duermas un poco –aconsejó ella

-no, duerme tu primero

-tu lo necesitas más. Yo vigilaré. Además yo no soy de dormir mucho.

-¿segura? –preguntó Draco, consciente de que sus ojos no tardarían en cerrarse.

-segura.

Hermione vio cómo el cuerpo de Draco se relajaba y su respiración se hacia cada vez más acompasada a medida que el sueño lo invadía cada vez más.

"_¿Qué hago ahora_?"se preguntó mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación. Temía quedarse dormida y que los aurores llegaran a mitad de la noche, entonces no habría escapatoria. Durante las largas horas que Draco estuvo durmiendo, Hermione conjuró un par de hechizos en la casa: cerró puertas y ventanas de forma que no se pudieran abrir si no era con la varita que estaba usando; hizo lo mismo con la chimenea, para evitar sustos con la red flu. Para terminar colocó una red de alarmas, de forma que la varita vibrara si alguien se acercaba a las puertas de la casa. Sus piernas la llevaron inconscientemente hasta la habitación en la que había dormido el tiempo que había pasado en casa de Draco. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Se acercó hasta la cama, sobre la que os elfos habían colocado la horrible ropa que Draco le había comprado., Hermione sonrió al ver las prendas extravagantes y de colores tan chillones. De entre toda la ropa buscó lo más discreto posible y se cambió el uniforme de enfermera que todavía llevaba puesto. Se sintió más cómoda con los pantalones que se acaba de poner. Decidió bajar al piso inferior, donde Draco todavía dormía. Fue hasta la cocina y se preparó algo para comer, no había demasiado así que tuvo que conformarse con galletas (el único vicio no mágico de Draco y que nadie conocía, salvo ahora Hermione). Unas horas más tarde, que Hermione pasó vagando por la casa sin rumbo fijo, Draco se despertó sobresaltado. A pesar de haber dormido no se sentía descansado. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, esperando encontrarse con una de las heridas que le cubrían el cuerpo, pero para su sorpresa habían desaparecido. Las pociones habían surtido efecto. Se levantó del sofá con asombrosa facilidad. Donde ayer había sentido un dolor terrible ahora solo sentía una ligera molestia. Encontró la casa en penumbra –ya que no podían encender ninguna luz y el sol todavía no había salido- y tuvo que tantear los muebles para no chocar contra nada, afortunadamente se sabía el camino de memoria.

-¿Granger? –llamó temiendo que algo hubiera ocurrido y los aurores estuvieran escondidos por algún lugar de la casa

-¡estoy aquí!

Draco siguió el sonido de la voz hasta llegar a su despacho. Sonrió al ver la ropa que llevaba Hermione, no podía entender cómo tenía tanto coraje como para ir con esas pintas. Ella captó su mirada, al igual que se percató de la media sonrisa que se comenzaba a dibujar en sus labios.

-debería matarte por esto –dijo ella mirando con pesar lo que llevaba puesto.

-mas golpes no, por favor, ya he llevado suficiente

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿han surtido las pociones?

-sí, supongo que debo agradecer que me haya tocado de enfermera la sabelotodo del colegio. Si mi vida hubiera estado en manos de Weasley o de Potter ahora estaría dentro de un frasco del tamaño de una pierna.

-probablemente –susurró Hermione con tristeza recordando una de sus muchas aventuras con sus amigos.

-será mejor que duermas un poco ahora.

-no, es igual –como para contradecir sus palabras un bostezo brotó de sus labios y unas lágrimas de cansancio empañaron sus ojos.

-como no duermas voy a tener que cargar contigo todo el camino.

-antes tienes que contestar algunas de mis preguntas ¿recuerdas?

La mirada de Draco cambió al momento. Su cabeza asintió levemente y le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que se sentara en una de las sillas, ella aceptó y esperó en silencio a que él comenzara a hablar. Draco, demasiado nervioso como para permanecer sentado, se acercó hasta la ventana y apoyó la cabeza contra el frío cristal, de forma que la chica no le pudiera ver la cara. Sus pensamientos estaban hechos un lío y por un momento pensó que la mejor opción sería salir corriendo de la habitación; así, aunque no volviera a ver a Hermione, ella se quedaría con un recuerdo más o menos aceptable de él. Pero ¿salir corriendo? ¿Desde cuando él hacía eso? Además… no volvería a verla. Muchas veces, sobre todo cuando estaba en el colegio, había sentido una rabia tan grande hacia ella que había estado tentado a lanzarle un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para no tener que volver a soportarla nunca más, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. En cuestión de unos días su vida había dado un vuelco tan grande que ya no sentía que fuera suya. Mientras su cuerpo estaba quieto, estático en el sitio; su mente daba vueltas sin parar buscando las palabras y las excusas necesarias para explicar lo que había hecho.

-durante la última batalla –la grave voz de Draco hizo su aparición en el silencio de la habitación y Hermione levantó al cabeza, escuchando atentamente el relato que estaba a punto de iniciar-. Yo peleaba en el bando de los mortífagos. Los aurores nos hicieron retroceder y Voldemort, que encabezaba nuestra pelea, desapareció de repente. Al ver el caos que reinaba en nuestras filas decidisteis atacar en ese momento. Tuvimos que huir a los bosques, aunque esa parte de la historia ya te la sabes. Mientras escapábamos escuchamos un grito, solo podía ser de Voldemort porque después de él se escuchó una explosión fuerte y todos creíamos que Potter al fin le había vencido. Unos pocos, de los que nunca volvimos a saber, se acercaron hasta la zona de la explosión mientras los demás escapamos. Pasaron muchos días y seguíamos sin noticias de Voldemort o de alguno de esos mortífagos. Con el paso del tiempo el incierto y el terror era cada vez más grande, los hombres estaban aterrorizados y las mujeres desesperadas, todos creían que era el final, que no nos quedaría más opción que entregarnos a los aurores y que ellos nos llevarían a Azkaban. Pero la salvación pareció llegar una noche en que recibimos un mensaje un tanto confuso de uno de nuestros espías dentro del Ministerio. Decía que Voldemort no estaba muerto, sino que lo habían llevado a Azkaban y que lo tenían encerrado sin posibilidad de escape. Al parecer Dumbledore había sentido pena por él en el último momento y no había querido matarlo, así que curó un poco sus heridas y lo encerró en la prisión sin posibilidad de escape. A pesar de la poca fiabilidad del mensaje nos pusimos rápidamente en marcha para tratar de encontrar la forma de sacarlo de ahí y de entre todos yo fui el elegido para llevar la misión a cabo. Todos decían que yo era el más joven y que sin duda Dumbledore me creería si iba con buenas intenciones. Así que eso hice, me prepararon, me explicaron todo lo que tenía que hacer y decir y me llevaron ante Dumbledore. Fingimos un ataque ante él en el que me perseguían a mi, supuestamente por traidor. No conseguí ganarme su confianza desde el primer momento, pero con el paso del tiempo notaba que cada vez decía más cosas aunque yo estuviera delante. La misión en sí parecía fácil, debía ganarme la confianza de Dumbledore, lo suficiente para conseguir los códigos de Gringotts, luego matarle y usar los códigos para entrar en Azkaban y sacar a Voldemort de ahí.

Draco se quedó en silencio. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas por decir, pero quería ver qué tal le iba sentando eso a Hermione. Se giró y se encontró con que los ojos de la chica tenían muchas ansias por conocer el resto de la historia, y a pesar de que todavía no la conocía del todo bien sabía que en su boca ya estaban preparadas muchas preguntas, una de las cuales no tardo en salir.

-pero eso no puede ser. Quiero decir que Dumbledore nos aseguró que no sabía dónde se encontraba Voldemort, de hecho ellos creían que tú me podías haber dicho a mí donde se encontraba, en caso de que siguiera vivo.

-ayer, en el hospital, cuando entraron a mi cuarto, no fue eso lo que me preguntaron. Sino que solo se interesaron por los códigos, querían recuperarlos. Sinceramente creo que Dumbledore se encargó de hacer creer a todo el mundo que Voldemort estaba muerto, la razón la desconozco.

-¿y ni siquiera se lo dijo a los aurores?

-tal vez Weasley y Potter lo sepan –Hermione se indignó ante tal suposición, ¿habría sido Dumbledore capaz de confiar en ellos y a ella habérselo ocultado?

La chica se rascó la cabeza y apoyó el mentón en la mano. El sueño que sentía hacía un rato había desaparecido por completo y ahora algunas cosas empezaban a encajar con más sentido: el extraño comportamiento del director, el numeroso envío de aurores a Azkaban, supuestamente para controlar a los recién instalados dementores.

-harry tenía que saberlo –aseguró ella levantando la cabeza- fue él el que luchó contra Voldemort en la batalla, solo él podía derrotarlo.

-Voldemort aún no esta muerto, y por lo tanto no ha sido derrotado.

Hermione le miró intensamente, tratando de leer en su rostro si eso era lo que él quería. ¿Quería Draco que Voldemort siguiera vivo? Desistió al ver que el rostro de su acompañante seguía tan indescifrable como siempre.

-si conseguiste los códigos ¿por que te persiguen los mortífagos?

-porque no se los entregué

Hermione no entendía nada de lo que Draco le contaba. Lo que había hecho no tenía sentido. Para salvar la vida de Voldemort se une a Dumbledore, y luego se niega a darle los códigos a los mortífagos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no se los entregué? –repitió él. Hermione asintió y como respuesta obtuvo un encogimiento de hombros- no lo se. Tal vez porque quería llevarme todo el mérito y salvar yo solo a Voldemort; tal vez porque no quería que lo salvaran… nunca pensé porque lo hacía, simplemente no lo hice.

-¿y por qué no los devolviste?

-porque luego Dumbledore se enteró de que los había robado y comenzó a seguirme. Además no estaba en mis planes devolverlos

-entonces los robaste antes de que yo llegara

-sí, el día anterior. Al ver que Dumbledore confiaba en mí para que te protegiera me confié demasiado y pensé que no se habría enterado de nada. Pero era todo lo contrario.

-siempre me pareció raro que Dumbledore me mandara aquí en vez de a todos los lugares en el los que podría estar.

-quería que me vigilaras.

-muy amable por su parte. Mi vida en peligro y solo se preocupa de que nadie encuentre a Voldemort –dijo en tono sarcástico, aunque en cuanto terminó se quedó callada. Ella habría hecho lo mismo. Voldemort era la razón por la que no había podido dormir todos los meses que precedieron y siguieron a la batalla en la que la desaparición del mago había sido la protagonista.

Ahora Hermione ya sabía toda la verdad. O al menos eso esperaba, porque si Draco le hubiera mentido… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Entregarle a Dumbledore? Sonrió al notar lo estúpida que sonaba la idea en su cabeza. Se sobó los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio que llamó la atención de Draco.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes ahora? –preguntó ella en tono serio, dispuesta a salir de esa habitación y no volver a ver a Malfoy nunca más si no le gustaba la contestación.

Draco se acercó en silencio a ella y se arrodilló en frente de donde Hermione estaba sentada. Se acercó a ella lentamente mientras la miraba a los ojos, temiendo que se alejara. Posó sus fríos labios sobre los de ella, que temblaban ligeramente. Hermione cerró los ojos, alejando la mirada gris y penetrante del rubio mientras el beso se hacía cada vez más y más apasionado. Draco se levantó un poco más, para acercarse lo máximo posible a Hermione y ella hizo lo mismo. La mente de ambos había quedado vacía de todo temor a que pudiera entrar alguien en la casa, a pesar de toda la protección de Hermione. Se levantaron de donde estaban sin romper el contacto y sus brazos se entrelazaron alrededor del cuerpo del otro. Las respiraciones eran cada vez más continuas y agitadas. El bello de Hermione se erizaba cada vez que los dedos de Draco la acariciaban y su ropa comenzó a caer al suelo con un suave siseo que ninguno de los dos pudo escuchar. Draco enterró las manos entre la maraña castaña que era el pelo de Hermione y desde ahí dejó que su mano bajara, como impulsada por la gravedad, acariciando la cara y el cuello de la chica, descendiendo en una escalofriante inspección. Ella no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando la mano de Draco llegó hasta su pecho, donde se detuvo un instante, acariciando la piel de la mujer a la que jamás habría pensado si quiera dirigir una mirada amable. El dorso de su mano acarició el vientre de Hermione mientras sus labios se detenían anhelantes en su hombro y la distancia que separaba a este del cuello. Ella dejó vacía su mente, tanto que de repente se sintió desnuda ante él en todos los sentidos. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Como respondiendo a su propia pregunta dio un hábil salto y puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco. Él sintió el contacto de la piel ardiente de la muchacha contra la suya propia y en un irrefrenable impulso apartó todo lo que había sobre la mesa y puso a Hermione sobre ella. A Hermione se le escapó una pequeña risa y Draco levantó una ceja mientras unas gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro hasta caerse sobre el cuerpo de Hermione. Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más y la sonrisa de la cara de Hermione se convirtió en una mirada anhelante que hizo que Draco perdiera el poco control que todavía quedaba sobre su cuerpo.

Una pequeña vela, que había posada en la estantería, se fue apagando lentamente, dejando como recuerdo una pequeña cortinilla de humo. El calor de la habitación se fue apagando con las pequeñas velas y el frío de la cruda noche se presentó de improviso, pero ni Hermione ni Draco lo sintieron; ya que sus cuerpos, unidos en una confusa masa de extremidades, se calentaban mutuamente mientras sus miradas reflejaban el deseo que todavía estaba en el interior de ambos y que ninguno se cansó de acallar en todo lo que duró la noche.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al final pasó! xDDD. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y todas esas cosas q se dicen cuando se termina un chap. Se que quedo interesante, asi q tratare de poner el siguiente lo antes posible. Un beso a todas y mil gracias por vuestros rr, aquí os dejo la contestación:

**Amsp14:** hola! Siempre eres la primera en dejarme rr xDD. Tienen muchos problemas, sí, pero poco a poco espero q se vayan solucionando, al menos tratare de ayudarlos, x lo pronto ya estan juntos y eso creo q ayudara bastante. A la mañana siguiente se vera cómo estan las cosas entre ellos. lo d ron… trate d ponerlo al principio con luna para no djarlo solo al final, pero creo q se fue un poco la mano asi q en el proximo capitulo tngo a poner algo entre ron y luna, para q se aclare un poco la situación, no quiero djar a ron como el malo dl fic. Al final si se puede contestar rr! xDD supongo q ya t diste cuenta, me metieron miedo en el cuerpo pero resulto ser otra razon x la q borraban los fics. Un beso muy fuerte para ti y suerte en todo. Muchas gracias por tu rr y tu apoyo ¡haber si coincidimos un dia de estos en el msn q hace mucho q no hablamos! Hasta pronto!

**Zoe simitis**: hola! Lo siento… se q siempre corto el fic en las partes mas interesantes, ¡no lo puedo evitar! Lo siento, se q no importaria si fuera mas rapida subiendo, pero es q soy un dsastre, y aun encima las vacaciones no ayudan mucho xD. no me digas eso d q odias a ron! Vas a hacer q me sienta culpable xq trate d ponerlo medianamente decente durante todo el fic y pensaba djarlo feliz al final con luna, pero creo q se me fue un poco la mano con el carácter dl pobre, en el proximo capitulo pondre algo sobre el, a ver si consigo enmendar el error. Muchas gracias por tu rr y x ser tan paciente con la historia. Hasta pronto!

**AlexiaRiddle**: hola! Si, eres nueva lectora ¡¡¡bienvenida! Me alegro mucho tenerte x aquí y q t guste el fic. Siento mucho lo d la tardanza, pero es q casi no puedo estar en el ordnador x culpa dl idiota al q todo el mundo llama mi hermano y no me dja tocar el ordenador snif snif. Prometo subir lo antes posible. Muchas gracias x el rr, hasta pronto!

**Shira**: hola! xDD me alegro haberte sorprendido, siempre trato d q el fic sea diferente xq la verdad es q algunso son muy parecidos. No no, el rayo mejor lo djamos para q se le caiga a otros, q lo necesitan mas xD. muchisisisisimas gracias por tu rr, hasta pronto!

**LaBelleEvans**: ……… supongo q dbo darte las gracias x tu rr, pero no lo voy a hacer xq me has fastidiado el sexto libro d harry potter. Llevaba tres semanas escapando d todos los spoilers d fanfiction y d mis amigas xq no queria enterarme d lo q habia pasado hasta poder leer el libro en castellano. Creo q es mejor djar este tema aquí pero deberias tener cuidado xq x lo q se los spoilers estan prohibidos en esta pagina.

**Jaz…:** hola! ¡¡¡bienvenida! xD me alegro mucho d q t gsute el fic y sobre todo q t guste como escribo xD. muchas gracias x el rr y x seguir la historia, hasta pronto!

**STARMALFOY**: hola! Siento la tardanza sorryyyy, pero es q me tienen prácticamente prohibido acercarme al ordenador y lo tngo q hacer d strangis y como tengo mas historias no doy abasto ¡lo siento! Muchas gracias x tu rr, me alegro d q t guste la historia, hasta pronto!

**Becky**: hola! xDD siii estan predestinados, tu lo has dicho. Ya lo se! Soy una metepatas, la lie con ron, pretendía ponerlo con luna asi dsd el principio para q no hubiera qdado d cornudo pero al parecer se me fue la mano y ahora lo odia todo el mundo, tengo q enmendarlo en el proximo capitulo. Ron y luna aun no llegaron a nada, todavía, en realidad la primera en poner los cuernos a lo grande fue hermione, pero se le perdona xq fue con draco! No pasa nada, draco ya esta curado y en pleno uso de facultades fisicas xDDD, creo q lo ha demostrado bien. ¿¿¿te vas de vacaciones? Q morro! X si sigues x ahí espero q lo pases bien y aprovecha los ultimos dias d vacaciones! Q ya qdan pocos. Muchas gracias x el rr y hasta pronto!

**Alix-91**: hola! Muchas gracias x el rr! Me alegro q t guste mucho la historia, siento haber tardado pero es q me tienen restringido el ordenador snif snif, es una pesadilla, verlo y no poder tocarlo. Hasta pronto!

**Terry Moon**: hola! Muchas gracias, la verdad es q si, las vacaciones x ahora no estan yendo nada mal, espero q las tuyas sean igual d buenas o mejores! Se han aclarado! xDD ha tardado pero al final estan mas o menos aclaradas, un capitulo esperado, me parece xDD. Muchisisismas gracias x tu rr, hasta pronto!

Se terminó el capitulooooooooo, el proximo va a ser mejor (aun tengo q pensar bien lo q va a pasar, pero seguro q sera mejor xD) os espero hasta q llegue, besos y cuidaros!

_Lausanamalfoyrin_


	13. mas aclaraciones

**CAPITULO 13**

Draco casi no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche. El cuerpo desnudo de Hermione seguía entre sus brazos, moviéndose acompasadamente por culpa de su respiración. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas en círculos alrededor del mismo eje. Hermione. Había sido la noche más excitante de toda su vida y no veía el momento de que la muchacha se despertara. Hermione Granger. Ni en sus peores pesadillas habría llegado a imaginar que algo así pudiera suceder. Todos los recuerdos que le venían a la mente sobre Hermione días antes eran los de una joven malhumorada con el pelo enmarañado que le daba una bofetada en su tercer curso en Hogwarts. Pero ahora cuando pensaba en ella solo era capaz de sentir su piel arder al recordar la noche que acababan de pasar juntos. No tenía ni idea de lo que ocurriría ahora, debían seguir escapando y si no se ponían de acuerdo con algún bando estarían así el resto de sus vidas. De repente escuchó la voz de su padre, que le repetía una vez tras otra: "_No debes acercarte a un sangre sucia, ellos no valen nada. Son impostores que no tienen nada que ver con el mundo mágico. ¿esta claro?"_ cierto, Hermione era una todo ello que su padre le había enseñado a odiar: sangre sucia, auror e inteligente. Y sin embargo su padre también la buscaba desesperadamente. De repente su sangre comenzó a hervir en sus venas recordando lo que su padre había tratado de hacerle y lo que todavía deseaba que ocurriera. Conocía bien a su padre como para saber que no cesaría en su empeño hasta conseguirlo. Un nuevo enemigo se había sumado en la larga lista negra del joven. Su mano estaba sobre el vientre de la chica y en el otro brazo estaba apoyada la cabeza de Hermione, con el pelo todo revuelto cubriéndole la espalda y extendiéndose sobre la alfombra donde estaban tumbados. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pelo y los rizos le hicieron cosquillas en la barbilla. Estaba demasiado eufórico como para pensar en dormir y demasiado cansado como para hacer algo que no fuera estar tumbado, abrazando a la todavía dormida Hermione. Podía aprovechar el tiempo para pensar en cómo solucionar los problemas que tenían.

Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y un rayo de luz le golpeó directamente en la cara. La luz del sol entraba a través del amplio ventanal. Escuchó un sonido, no muy lejos de donde estaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en el despacho de Draco, tumbado sobre el suelo. La camisa blanca del joven cubría su cuerpo desnudo y ella no tardó en ponérsela y sentarse sobre una mesa, pero al hacerlo recordó lo que había ocurrido sobre ella la noche anterior y prefirió sentarse en la silla, con la cara sonrojada. No se arrepentía de lo que había ocurrido, estaba totalmente segura de ello, pero sentía vergüenza de enfrentarse a Draco después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Había conseguido sumar un nuevo problema en su lista. De repente recordó a Ron. No había pensado en él desde que habían salido del hospital, y la única razón por la que había pensado en su ex novio era porque se lo había encontrado. Draco era todo lo contrario a Ron, todo lo que ella había deseado siempre y no lo iba a dejar escapar. El ruido de hacía unos momentos volvió a escucharse y decidió levantarse e investigar. El ruido la condujo hasta la cocina y cuando llegó hasta ella se encontró a Draco, vestido solo con sus pantalones, de pie en frente de la nevera. Se quedó observándolo un momento en silencio. Él cerró la puerta del frigorífico con la misma rapidez con la que la había abierto y centró su atención en los estantes, buscando probablemente algo de comer.

-desiste, yo estuve buscando ayer y no encontré nada mas que galletas. Y estaban algo rancias –declaró Hermione, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Draco se giró con rapidez y las tazas rotas del suelo crujieron bajo el peso del muchacho.

-buenos días –saludó él con una expresión extraña en el rostro que Hermione no supo descifrar con claridad.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba Draco y descubrió dos tazas llenas de café humeante sobre la encimera. Para haberlo hecho Draco Malfoy sin la ayuda de un elfo doméstico ya se podía considerar un acto de caballerosidad anti natural en él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, consciente de que las suyas propias estaban teñidas de color rojo. Él curvó la mitad derecha de su labio en una sonrisa algo socarrona y luego rió abiertamente, dejando a Hermione algo ofendida.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó alejándose un poco de él.

Draco la agarró del brazo antes de que saliera de su alcance y la acercó hasta él, hasta que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto con la misma intensidad de la noche anterior. La besó en los labios con cierta rudeza, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo y mientras una mano la sujetaba por la cintura, la otra comenzó a abrir con desesperación los botones de la camisa. En el momento en que Draco dejó de besarla solo le dio tiempo a coger aire, antes de que los labios del chico se pusieran nuevamente sobre los suyos y la absorbieran por completo, dejándola sin aire y sin la capacidad de pensar. Las tazas tiradas en el suelo comenzaron a ser una pesadilla bajo sus pies descalzos y sin separarse caminaron a tientas hasta el pasillo, chocando contra todas las paredes y electrodomésticos con los que se encontraban. Con un involuntario codazo, Hermione tiró sin querer una lámpara al suelo y comenzó a reír descontroladamente, sin poder evitarlo.

-no hagas eso –ordenó él, parando de repente de besarla.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó ella, sorprendida por la repentina quietud del chico.

-reírte en un momento como este

-pues tú tampoco hagas eso

-¿Qué cosa?

-parar en un momento como este.

Fue Hermione la que tomó ahora la iniciativa y comenzó a besarle, y también fue él el que esta vez comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Acabaron tirados sobre el sofá del salón, uno sobre el otro y con la sonrisa todavía dibujada en la cara. Cuando Hermione lo sintió dentro de ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero al momento siguiente se mordió los labios, conteniendo sus gemidos. Mil y una sensaciones se entremezclaron en su interior y por un momento sintió la necesidad de gritar, tal vez de alegría o tal vez de dolor. Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que no quería que se terminara jamás lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, como para reforzar sus palabras con hechos se abrazó más al cuerpo de Draco y se dejó llevar por él.

-esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado en la vida –confesó Draco unas horas más tarde.

Ambos estaban tumbados en el sofá, tapados con una manta y los ojos de Hermione estaban medio cerrados en una especie de ensoñación.

-¿a que te refieres? –preguntó ella despejándose. Apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Draco y sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

-a esto –contestó él tratando de eludir la pregunta, ya que había hecho el comentario apresuradamente y ahora se sentía algo ridículo.

-si me dices que eras virgen no me lo creo –rió Hermione acariciando con una mano el pecho de Draco.

Él levantó una ceja en actitud indignada y se sintió tan estúpido que le dieron ganas de darse un puñetazo. Cuando algo así le ocurría con una mujer salía de la habitación antes de que ella se despertara y luego no volvía a verla hasta que le apeteciera. Una actitud algo egocéntrica, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había desistido en sus intentos de convertirse en otra persona.

-tenemos que pensar en lo que haremos –recordó él, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-todo menos correr, no tengo el cuerpo como para gastar más energía –dijo ella acomodándose y cerrando los ojos.

-no te duermas –ordenó él moviendo el brazo en el que ella estaba apoyada. Hermione hizo un ruido, dando a entender que no se quedaría dormida, pero el brazo de Draco siguió moviéndose- eres un poco perezosa, Granger, me parece que no estás hecha para la vida de acción.

-pues yo no soy de las que se quedan encerradas en sus casas cuidado a sus hijos y haciendo la comida –aseguró ella con los ojos cerrados

-espero que eso no sea un aviso –declaró él, nervioso al escuchar la palabra "hijos"

-no llegaremos tan lejos, Malfoy –dijo Hermione con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Se quedaron en silencio y Draco pensó que Hermione se había quedado dormida, así que renunció a poder mover su brazo derecho –en el que Hermione estaba apoyada- y se quedó mirando al techo con la mirada perdida. De repente ella abrió los ojos y se puso en pie.

-arriba holgazán, una cosa es que los aurores supongan que no vayamos a venir aquí y otra muy diferente es que sean tan idiotas como para no venir a comprobarlo por si acaso. Tenemos que salir de aquí, así que es mejor que cojamos unas pocas galletas rancias y pensemos un lugar al que ir.

-creo que te prefería dormida

Se vistieron con rapidez y Draco echó una última ojeada a su casa, temiendo no volver a verla en su vida. Las pocas galletas que quedaban entraron en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Draco. Hermione miró al exterior y notó que el día se estaba volviendo oscuro, tenía hambre y sed y se moría de ganas de darse una ducha. Comenzó a caer una fina lluvia y le pidió a Draco una camisa suya y una chaqueta.

-vaya ¿pero tú pides las cosas? –preguntó él sarcásticamente.

Hermione pasó por alto el comentario y subió las escaleras. En la habitación de Draco cogió lo primero que encontró y se quitó la camiseta.

-cariño ¡ya estoy en casa!

Hermione se quedó petrificada al escuchar la voz que le hablaba. Se tapó con la camisa y cerró la puerta del armario. Al hacerlo la puerta de entrada quedó ante ella y un sonriente Loui apoyado en la pared apareció ante ella.

-me gustas mas cuando llevas ropa de mujer –opinó el mortífago- vístete, tenemos que irnos

Hermione se puso la camisa y cogió la chaqueta sin mostrar emoción alguna. Pasó al lado de Loui con la cabeza bien alta y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al salón. Cuatro mortífagos ataviados con túnicas negras apuntaban a un silencioso Draco, parado en medio del salón y con la mirada entrecerrada, echando chispas por los ojos. Loui puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione antes de entrar en el salón y a Draco se le endureció la mirada al verlos llegar. Loui se paró a unos pasos del joven rubio, con Hermione todavía a su lado.

-habéis sido bastante predecibles –comenzó Loui con una sonrisa de satisfacción- lo cual me alegra bastante. Sin embargo este juego me tiene muy aburrido y eso me cansa. Y cuando me canso me pongo de mal humor. Y no creo que queráis saber lo que ocurre cuando me pongo de mal humor. ¿tu quieres saberlo, Herm? –Preguntó amistosamente a la mujer mientras se acercaba mucho a ella.- bien, terminemos con este juego. Malfoy dame los códigos o la mato. –Draco se quedó en silencio y miró a Hermione, que negaba contundentemente con la cabeza- ¡esta conversación se me esta haciendo repetitiva! Hace a penas una horas tuvimos el mismo problema y tu acabaste cediendo y esta vez será igual, así que deja de lado los preámbulos y líbrame de tener que pegarle en la cara.

-necesito mi varita –dijo el chico.

-dadle la varita –ordenó Loui- y no dejéis de apuntarle, zoquetes –gritó al ver cómo sus hombres bajaban la guardia.

Draco hizo un rápido movimiento e invocó los códigos. Ante él apareció suspendida en el aire una pequeña esfera de crista brillante, que despedía ligeros tonos verdosos y azulados. Loui hizo una seña a sus hombres y uno de ellos alargó la mano hasta coger la esfera, mientras otro de ellos le arrebataba la varita de un manotazo.

-¿eso son los códigos? –preguntó Loui con un tono de desconfianza y una mueca en la cara.

-así es –contestó Draco

-demuéstralo

-di el lugar al que quieres ir y espera hasta que aparezca el mapa –explicó Draco con las mandíbulas apretadas. Hermione se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior.

-celda número 455 de Azkaban –bramó Loui mirando hacia la pequeña esfera, que seguía suspendida en el aire.

De repente la esfera comenzó a brillar y a temblar ligeramente. Se escuchó como si una enorme uña arañara una superficie y luego apareció de la nada la proyección de un pequeño habitáculo de piedra, oscuro y sin ningún tipo de puerta o ventana por el que entrar. En una esquina de la celda, apoyado contra una pared, se podía ver la figura de un hombre adulto.

-ahí esta nuestro amo, Draco, al que tu olvidaste –dijo Loui en un tono de euforia contenida y con una sonrisa de orgullo en su mirada- ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Vámonos.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos? –preguntó uno de los hombres con un tono extraño en la voz. Loui se giró, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones por lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser los mortífagos con los que le había tocado trabajar

- el Lord querrá conocer la cara del hombre que lo traicionó –dijo lentamente Loui

-¿y ella? –preguntó con desprecio uno de los mortífagos

-un premio personal –contestó Loui mirando a Hermione con suficiencia.

Draco dio un paso hacia Loui, pero los cuatro hombres que estaban a su lado se le echaron encima y lo detuvieron. Con un hechizo ataron sus brazos y piernas y el chico cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

De repente se escuchó una enorme explosión y la puerta de entrada a la casa exploto en mil pedazos. Las astillas de madera y polvo salieron disparadas y un extraño pitido se escuchó en toda la casa. Siete aurores, de los cuales Hermione reconoció a cinco, entraron en la casa con las varitas en alto y dispararon a Loui sin decir nada. El mortífago esquivó el disparo con un impresionante salto y le hizo una seña a los cuatro mortífagos, para que corrieran. Loui agarró a Hermione del brazo, pero ella le dio una patada y le mordió la mano. El chico soltó un grito de dolor y corrió junto con los demás mortífagos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Hermione, por la fuerza de la costumbre, metió su mano en el bolsillo en busca de su varita, pero esta no estaba ahí y vio cómo los mortífagos se llevaban a Draco a través de la chimenea del despacho. Hermione trató de seguirles, pero una mano la agarró antes de que pudiera saltar al interior de las crepitantes llamas.

-esta vez no, Hermione –la chica se giró y se encontró con Harry, que la miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro- vamos, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

-se han llevado a Malfoy, tenemos que hacer algo.

-es un asunto de mortífagos, que lo arreglen entre ellos.

-Draco no es un mortífago –bramó la muchacha. Su amigo la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y levantó lentamente la cabeza, soltando el aire sonoramente por la nariz- y no es un asunto de mortífagos. Van a sacar a Voldemort de Azkaban.

Ron entró en el despacho en compañía del resto de los aurores y todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar lo que Hermione acababa de decir.

-¿De que hablas? –preguntó Ron de repente, mirándola de arriba abajo con una extraña mueca al ver la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-lo que has oído. ¿Dónde está Dumbledore? –Preguntó en tono apremiante- hay que ir a Azkaban antes de que lleguen ellos.

-antes tenemos que…

-antes no tenemos que nada, Harry –gritó Hermione comenzando a desesperarse, sabía de sobra lo cabezota que eran sus amigos, pero en este momento no había tiempo para entretenerse tratando de convencerles que debían hacerle caso- Loui tiene los códigos y los va a usar para entrar en Azkaban y sacar de ahí a Voldemort.

-Voldemort ha muerto –aseguró Harry en voz alta, tal vez la razón por la que Hermione no atendía a razones era que estaba sorda.

-lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos. Tu bien sabes que nunca llegaste a matar a Voldemort –dijo ella- pero como veo que no confiáis en mi palabra dejemos que Dumbledore lo confiese, pero con rapidez porque no hay tiempo –gritó desesperada mientras empujaba a sus amigos hacia la chimenea.

Cogió un pequeño puñado de polvos flu y los lanzó a la chimenea.

-no irás sola, Hermione –dijo Harry con un tono de tristeza en la voz- iras conmigo.

Ella no se molesto en discutir y miró a su amiga con rencor, pero le entregó el puñado de polvos flu con un golpe.

-ya veo lo poco que valía nuestra amistad –dijo ella en un susurro

-te has aliado con un mortífago, debemos tomar medidas por mucho que nos duela

-no se ha aliado con un mortífago, se ha liado con él, son cosas diferentes –gruñó Ron cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu y esperando su turno.

Hermione iba a decir algo, pero antes de hacerlo Harry soltó los polvos flu que llevaba en la mano y ambos desaparecieron entre un mar de llamas.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Hola a todos! Aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo! Muchisisisimas gracias x vuestros rr, ya os voy a pedir disculpas d antemano xq no los voy a poder contestar muy largos.

Pupi-chan: ñellll holitas! Sabes q estuve haciendo hoy?xDD relear todos los tomos d ranma, tuve mucho tiempo libre. Muchas gracias x tu rr, ya hablamos x el mail!

Amsp14: hola! Me alegro q t haya gustado. Agg odio a dumbledore, lo pongo d medio malo en todas mis historias (o al menos esa es mi intencion) y esta no iba a ser menos,. xDD si bueno lo d draco fue muy raro en este fic y la historia aun no ha terminado, ya puse las escenas romanticas q era lo q todso qrian leer y ahora falta el desenlace d la trama. Muhas graicas x tu rr, hasta pronto!

LaBelleEvans: no entendi la primera frase d tu rr, para mi el libro d harry potter tiene el mismo significado sea el idioma q sea. Lo d los spoilers solo era un consejillo, a mi no me gustaria q me echaran d la pagina. X supuesto q tngo sospechas dl libro y con la cantidad d veces q me los he leido tngo bastantes, pero NADA excusa el hecho d q me dijiste algo importante q me esperaba, efectivamente pero no hasta el último y no fue solo el hecho d q lo dijeras sino como lo dijiste. Como bien dijiste tu en el rr no eres escritora y x lo tnato no sabes lo q es llevar un fic y tratar d escribirlo lo mejor posible para q le guste a la gente, admas tngo muchas historias y reconzco q fui una tonta al empezar tantas y aunq t parezca increíble la gente tiene muchos problemas, yo ahora mismo tengo bastantes y x eso mismo no me puedo acercar al ordnador todo lo q me gustaria. Y x ultimo, siento si no entendiste la intecion y la trama dl fic, yo normalmente cuando leo un libro no me explican inmediatamente todo el argumento, sino q djan algo en suspenso, tenia prepardo q fuera asi y no se explicara hasta el capitulo anteior, siento si no t gusto pro no puedo poner pies d pagina en los capitulos para q no te pierdas. Como bien t dije tngo muchos problemas y prefiero djar este asunto aquí xq no me apetece meterme con uno mas. Hasta pronto y espero q este capitulo tampoco d haya decepcionado. suerte con lengua castellana para el proximo curso, spero q no lo repruebes esta vez.

Ishania: hola! Ahí tienes sus reacciones xDD siento haberlo djado interesante, pero es una mala costumbre q tngo. Bueno lo d los aurores… qdo a medias, a ver si consiguen atrapar antes a los mortifagos xD muchas gracias x tu rr, hasta pronto!

Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot: hola! Lo sientooooo, xDD tngo la mala costumbre d hacer lo mismo con las historias,djarlas en un mal momento, pero se me paran los ddos y no soy capaz d escribir mas. Algo entre ellos dsd luego hay, pero ahora es mejor q consigan salvarse y luego hagan planes d futuro. Muchisimas gracias x tu rr, me alegro mucho d q t guste mi historia. Hast pronto!

Terry Moon: hola! Me alegro q t hay gustadooooooooo xDD odio escribir esas partes, pero son necesarias! La vela d esa noche se apago, cierto, pero me parece q la dl dia siguiente se encendio xDD si se q estaras esperando un nuevo capitulo y x eso t quiero dar mil gracias! Xq siempre has estado ahí n todos los capitulos muchisimas garcias, hasta pronto!

Shophy Potter: hola! Waaaaa me encanta tu fic d terminaras amandome xDD supongo q ya lo sabes xq t he djado bastantes rr. Siento mucho q tu madre t haya castiado x mi culpa, db ser la epoca de los padres enfadados xD. mandame la factura dl oculista sin problema xDD aunq si t la puedo pagar a plazos mejor xq ahora mismo no tnog un duro. Muchas gracias x tu rr, hasta el proximo capitulo!

Listooooo. Espero q os haya gustado y muchas gracias x vuestros rr y vuestro apoyo. Tratare d actualizar lo antes posible (solo tengo q encerrar a un cerdo q tngo x aquí en el armario y ya esat) muchos besos a todas!


	14. azkaban

CAPITULO 14

-me da igual lo que penséis, hay que hacer algo –insistió Hermione por sexta vez desde que había llegado al Ministerio.

Estaban en el despacho de Ron, que seguía igual de desastrosamente desordenado que siempre. Harry y él daban vueltas en torno a la silla en la que Hermione estaba sentada, ella al principio pensó que era porque la estaban vigilando, pero como el tiempo pasaba y ellos no se decidían a hacer nada llegó a la conclusión de que o bien estaban esperando a alguien o eran tontos perdidos.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Luna Lovegood.

-Dumbledore ya está aquí –informó sonriente, luego reparó en la presencia de Hermione y no pudo ocultar el asombro. Salió de la habitación lentamente. Ron miró a su ex novia, tal vez con la esperanza de que hubiera al menos una expresión de celos en su rostro, pero solo había desesperación y aburrimiento.

-él lo aclarará todo –aseguró Hermione levantándose del asiento- ¡no me miréis así! No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Parece mentira.

El anciano director de Hogwarts entró en el despacho en actitud tranquila, como si fuera a tomar una taza de café. Saludó a todos los presentes amablemente, especialmente a Hermione y luego se sentó en el asiento de Ron, para poder verles a todos de frente.

-¿y bien? –casi gritó Hermione instando al director a hablar- ¡estamos esperando!

-no voy a hablar hasta que no te tranquilices –contestó Dumbledore entrelazando los dedos de la mano en actitud divertida.

"¿siempre fue así de pesado?" se preguntó Hermione mientras trataba de mostrar una tranquilidad que no sentía.

-como no hables pronto serás tú el que necesitarás que te tranquilicen –amenazó la joven tras el fracaso de su falsa tranquilidad.

-veo que estar con Malfoy ha hecho que se te peguen sus malos hábitos –comentó Dumbledore.

-¡sabes que podríamos acusarte de traición, Dumbledore! –gritó Hermione roja de ira- ¡has ocultado información sobre el paradero de Voldemort que pone en peligro al mundo mágico y muggle! ¿Por qué los has hecho? ¿es que querías salvarle la vida o matarlo lentamente? Sinceramente de ti ya me espero cualquier cosa.

-no era el momento para matarle, Hermione –dijo el anciano.

Ron y Harry se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron al director. Hermione se giró en actitud triunfal, con la confesión de Dumbledore en sus manos.

-¿a que viene esto, Dumbledore? –preguntó Harry con las cejas enarcadas.

-Harry, tu debías acabar con Voldemort, y ya lo has hecho, está encerrado en Azkaban y no saldrá de ahí ¿Por qué íbamos a matarlo entonces?

-eres mas tonto de lo que pensaba –murmuró Hermione, más para sí que para los demás- sabías de sobra que los mortífagos no iban a parar hasta encontrar la forma de sacarle de ahí ¡y la tienen! Ahora mismo deben estar sacando a Voldemort de Azkaban y tu ni siquiera te inmutas

-¿y por que han encontrado la forma de sacar a Voldemort de Azkaban? –preguntó Dumbledore en tono sarcástico, tratando de echarle a Hermione en cara la familiaridad que había depositado en Draco.

-porque no has sido lo suficiente inteligente ni cuidadoso como para destruir algo tan importante como los códigos. Y no trates de cambiar de tema. Ahora lo importante es detenerles antes de que hagan algo –se giró hacia Ron y Harry- ¿ya estáis lo suficientemente convencidos o todavía no os dais cuenta del engaño?

Ron y Harry se miraron y soltaron un sonoro suspiro, tal vez de resignación, de cansancio o de vergüenza. Hermione no se preocupó por saber a qué se debían.

-necesitamos saber cómo funcionan los códigos –dijo Hermione girándose hacia Dumbledore- ¿vas a colaborar o prefieres que llame al Profeta y le diga todo lo que has hecho? Seguro que Skeeter o alguna de sus parientas encuentran muy interesante la traición de Dumbledore.

-no exageres, Hermione –dijo el anciano mientras se erguía en su silla- para poder entrar en el lugar en el que quieren entrar primero tienen que ir a otro

-¿A dónde?

-vamos a ver. Los códigos te señalan el camino para entrar en el lugar al que quieres ir, toda habitación, casa, empresa o edificio tiene la forma de ser abordado, con magia obviamente; y los códigos lo que hacen es darte esa información. Indicarte el lugar desde el que podrás entrar. No es tan sencillo como coger la esfera y decirle: "llévame ante Voldemort"

-bien, ¿y a donde tenemos que ir?

-no tengo ni la menor idea –declaró el director.

-¿ni siquiera te preocupaste de mirar la entrada a partir de los códigos cuando encerraste a Voldmeort en Azkaban? –gritó Hermione con indignación

-la verdad es que no. Azkaban es el lugar mas seguro de la tierra y yo tenía los códigos.

Hermione enterró la cara entre las manos y pensó que sería más fácil sacar la información mediante hechizos y maldiciones que hablando tranquilamente con un viejo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir que había cometido un terrible error que podría costar la vida de mucha gente.

-¿Qué hacemos, Herm? –preguntó Harry, que al parecer había llegado a la misma conclusión que su amiga.

-llama a Hank, el sabe mucho de este tema y tal vez pueda ayudarnos

Hank era un anciano mago que trabajaba en el Ministerio prácticamente desde su fundación. Siempre había querido llegar al cargo de Ministro, pero sus esfuerzos parecían en vano ya que siempre cogían a otro que no fuera él. Apareció en el despacho con una enorme sonrisa, al parecer Harry le había dicho que era un asunto importante y el hombre había acudido de inmediato, feliz de sentirse útil. Hermione le explicó vagamente el tema pasando por alto muchos detalles y reduciendo el hecho lo máximo posible.

-lo que usted quiere saber es el lugar al que habría que ir para entrar en Azkaban desde los códigos –dijo Hank tras escuchar a Hermione- me temo que eso es imposible de saber, señorita. Cada celda de Azkaban tiene un lugar diferente, el lugar por el que se accede varía cada 3metros. Para acceder al lugar en el que estoy yo ahora habría que ir por un lugar diferente que el que se utilizaría para ir hasta donde esta usted.

Hermione soltó un gruñido de frustración y levantó la cabeza, mirando a sus amigos.

-tenemos que ir a Azkaban y vigilar la celda de Voldemort en persona.

La proposición de Hermione no pareció dejar muy convencidos a Harry y a Ron. El primero tembló ligeramente al pensar en volver a ver a su enemigo, al que le había costado tanto vencer y al que ya daba por muerto. Para Ron la razón no era tan personal, aunque le producía el mismo terror que a su amigo. Sin embargo para Hermione el asunto era más que personal, matarían a Draco después de librar a Voldemort y si ella no llegaba a tiempo para impedirlo todo habría acabo antes si quiera de darle tiempo a empezar. Había descubierto algo en Draco Malfoy, algo que no iba a dejar que le arrebataran tan fácilmente.

Hank hizo una mueca de desagrado y terror al escuchar las palabras de la joven. El, al igual que la mayoría de los brujos, pensaban que Voldemort había sido definitivamente derrotado. ¿Que significaba eso?

-prepara una partida de aurores para que salgan inmediatamente y envía lechuzas urgentes a Azkaban para que doblen la vigilancia en la celda número…-miró a Dumbledore, pidiéndole la información que le faltaba con la mirada.

-a la 455 –terminó el anciano con actitud sumisa.

-date prisa! –gritó Hermione al ver que Hank se quedaba en el sitio.

-nosotros iremos enseguida –dijo Harry- ¿vienes?

-claro –contestó ella mientras salía con sus amigos del despacho de Ron, dejando a un solitario y derrotado Dumbledore sumido en un mar de dudas sobre su comportamiento.

Corrieron hasta el primer piso, donde estaban las chimeneas. Esta vez dejaron ir sola a Hermione, aunque ella notó en la mirada la vacilación de sus amigos cuando llegó el momento de coger los polvos flu. No podrían transportarse ya que al igual que en Hogwarts no podrías aparecer en Azkaban, así que el medio de transporte más rápido era la red flu. Solo se podía acceder a Azkaban por ella mediante las chimeneas del Ministerio y el uso estaba muy restringido.

Aparecieron en una sala de piedra alumbrada por dos pequeñas velas que flotaban ante sus ojos. Tres guardias abrían las cartas que Hank acababa de enviarles. Levantaron la cabeza al verles llegar y Harry les informó de lo ocurrido saltando los detalles que no le pareció oportuno contar. Los tres se mostraron muy sorprendidos al descubrir que habían tenido a un derrotado Voldemort tan cerca durante tanto tiempo y enseguida los guiaron hasta la celda 544. Pasaron por estrechos y altos pasillos y bajaron numerosas escaleras de caracol. A medida que descendían escuchaban el oleaje golpear contra los muros de las salas sumergidas de la prisión. Sus pies chapoteaban sobre pequeños charcos de agua y se cruzaron con unos cuantos dementores que se acercaron al verles. Harry se puso pálido y los guardias les alejaron con simples hechizos que estaban hartos de realizar día sí y día también. Al final llegaron a una celda, apartada de todas las demás. Tenía una gran puerta de hierro y sobre ella estaba inscrito el número 544.

-abrid –ordenó Hermione al ver el titubeo de los guardias.

Obedecieron y la puerta de hierro se abrió con un potente chirrido cuando uno de los guardias introdujo la llave. Hermione, Harry y Ron sacaron sus varitas y se prepararon para pelear en caso de que fuera necesario, pero la celda parecía tranquila. Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, Harry tuvo que invocar el hechizo lumos para poder distinguir algo en la oscuridad. Acurrucado en una esquina, justo como Hermione lo había visto en casa de Draco, se encontraba un decaído Lord Voldemort, abrazado a sus rodillas y con la cabeza enterrada entre su túnica.

-algo falla –susurró Hermione mirando a sus amigos sin bajar la varita.

-no te preocupes, Herm, hemos llegado a tiempo –tranquilizó Ron bajando un poco su varita y viendo a Voldemort con cierto regocijo.

-no, hemos tardado demasiado. Ellos ya deberían haber llegado.

-¡como me conoces!

Hermione levantó su varita sin saber a donde apuntar. El hombre encerrado en la celda se quitó la capucha y Loui se irguió ágilmente, apartando la ancha túnica negra que cubría su cuerpo. Los tres guardias que estaban detrás de Hermione, Harry y Ron levantaron sus varitas y para sorpresa de los tres amigos les apuntaron a ellos con sádicas sonrisas en la cara.

-deberíais de mejorar la defensa de Azkaban porque no cuesta nada entrar –aconsejó Loui saliendo de la celda- no os preocupéis, el Lord se encuentra perfectamente. Ha sido muy amable por vuestra parte venir a ver cómo se encontraba. Si sois tan amables os guiaré hasta él, estoy seguro de que cuando se recupere deseará veros tanto como al traidor de Malfoy.

Les quitaron las varitas y les obligaron a hacer el camino de vuelta hasta la sala donde estaba la única chimenea conectada a la red flu de toda la prisión. Uno de los mortífagos abrió la puerta de un armario y los tres guardias cayeron al suelo en medio de enormes charcos de sangre. Hermione apartó la mirada y se maldijo a sí misma por su estupidez.

-ay Herm, ¡mira que me cuesta capturarte! Cada vez que lo hago consigues escapar –dijo Loui acercándose a ella y agarrándola por la cintura- eres muy escurridiza.

Ron y Harry se miraron entre ellos y caminaron hasta donde estaba Hermione, pero los tres mortífagos se pusieron ante ellos y les impidieron avanzar amenazándoles con las varitas.

-una vez consentí que me dieras un puñetazo por ella –dijo Loui mirando a Ron- pero ni sueñes que no vas a pagar por ello. Desgraciadamente eso tendrá que esperar, el Lord está todavía muy débil y hay que llevarle a casa. Ir a por él –ordenó a los tres mortífagos, que salieron corriendo de la sala.

Hermione se zafó del abrazo de Loui y se separó de él, mientras esquivaba su mirada burlona. Los tres hombres aparecieron un momento más tarde, llevando ante ellos, suspendido en el aire, a un inconsciente Voldemort. Era la primera vez que Hermione le veía tan de cerca y a pesar de su débil y desmejorado aspecto seguía infundiendo verdadero terror con solo mirarlo a la cara. Su tez, de una palidez cadavérica, brillaba bajo la tenue luz de la habitación. Sus ojos cerrados estaban escondidos bajo enormes ojeras y su pelo caía sucio y desordenado sobre su cara y parte de su cuerpo. Una barba descuidada y larga bajaba desde su mentón hasta el cuello de su túnica, roída y ensangrentada. Sus brazos caían inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo y Loui lo miró con verdadera preocupación cuando los mortífagos lo acercaron lo suficiente a él.

-tu eres el culpable, Potter, pero no te preocupes que te pasarás el resto de tu vida pagando por ello. Salgamos de aquí.

Los tres mortífagos encabezaron la marcha por los pasillos de la enorme prisión. No se cruzaron con ningún otro guardia, pero sí con muchos dementores que se mantenían a una distancia prudencial del cuerpo de Voldemort. Harry y Ron caminaban juntos y Loui agarraba a Hermione por la cintura con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, como si estuvieran dando un feliz paseo por un enorme jardín. Al salir al exterior les azotó un enorme viento y el rugido de las olas al golpear contra la rocosa orilla les dejó sin aliento. El mar estaba negro y se confundía en el horizonte con el cielo, en el que no brillaba ninguna estrella. Azkaban se elevaba metros y metros, imponente sobre sus cabezas. Los mortífagos caminaron a través del viento huracanado hasta llegar a un pequeño patio donde había un embarcadero de madera que se mecía violentamente a causa del viento.

-habrá que esperar un poquito –dijo Loui a Hermione- pero no te preocupes.

Un rato más tarde, cuando ya todos creían que no podrían aguantar más en el exterior a merced del temporal, apareció por el cielo un enorme dragón. No pudieron escuchar cómo se acercaba ya que el rugido del viento se superponía sobre cualquier sonido, pero el aleteo del dragón levantó tierra y arena que les hizo levantar la vista.

-¡nuestro transporte!

Los mortífagos subieron a Voldemort y luego se encargaron de hacer lo mismo con Ron y Harry, apuntándolos con la varita. Los sentaron en los asientos delanteros, desde donde podían vigilarlos. Loui subió con Hermione y se sentó al lado de ella, casi sobre las alas del enorme dragón dorado. El viaje fue largo y problemático, tuvieron que ascender más allá de las nubes para esquivar la tormenta. El cielo se dibujaba de un color claro por las infinitas estrellas que lo ocupaban y Hermione se quedó boquiabierta al contemplar tal espectáculo. Escuchan la tormenta bajo ellos, pero no eran capaces de distinguirla entre las espesas nubes. No fue hasta el amanecer cuando llegaron a su destino. La mansión Riddle.

Una pequeña compañía de mortífagos les recibió al llegar y Loui ordenó que encarcelaran a los prisioneros mientras el Lord se recuperaba. Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron llevados a base de insultos y empujones hasta la planta baja de la mansión. Tras los barrotes de la celda se podía distinguir la figura de un hombre que se movía nervioso de un lado a otro.

-Malfoy… -susurró Ron con desprecio cuando vio al joven de pelo rubio, que se giró al escuchar ruido.

El mortífago los empujó al interior de la celda y salió de la habitación sin preocuparse en vigilarlos. Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron a Draco, que estaba tranquilamente sentado sobre un duro y roído colchón.

-bienvenidos –bromeó él abriendo los brazos de forma que abarcara la pequeña celda.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y él le sonrió levemente mientras se aseguraba de que no había sufrido ningún daño cuando notó que Harry y Ron no les miraban.

-han rescatado a Voldemort –informó Hermione apoyando la cabeza en la pared de la celda.

-lo supuse.

-tenemos que hacer algo –dijo Harry mientras empujaba los barrotes de la celda.

-Potter, no presumas de fuerza que por mucho que golpees o patalees los barrotes no se van a inclinar ante ti –Draco le miraba con expresión divertida.

-¿por que estas tan tranquilo, Malfoy? ¿es que te van a dejar libre por haberles ayudado? –preguntó Ron apoyándose en los barrotes y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione.

-Ron… -comenzó Hermione con un deje tono de impaciencia- me parece que ya es suficiente. No es el momento ni el lugar para esto.

-en algún momento tenemos que hablar –recordó él mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella asintió levemente con la cabeza baja.

-si, pero no ahora –murmuró Draco con un deje tono de celos. Por alguna razón la idea de que Ron y Hermione "hablaran" no le hacía gracia.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Actualice! Me parece q ya os habiais dado cuenta d eso xDD. Espero q os haya gustado el capitulo, aunq fue un poco soso, no hubo nada entre hermione y draco pro bueno… ya llegara esa parte. Muchas gracias x vuestros rr, os kierooooooooo, no se q haria sin vosotras xDDDD. Mil besos a todas. Aquí teneis vuestras contestaciones.

**LaBelleEvans**: hola, te voy a tomar la palabra: borron y cuenta nueva, es una chorrada seguir con una dicusión tan estupida q no va a llevar a ninguna parte. Supongo q draco estaria mas preocupado en estar con hermione q pensar en loui, cosa entendible xq yo estaria igual si fuera hermione xD. Si bueno, ya viste q este capitulo fue casi todo accion y el pesado d dumbledore q no dja d dar la paliza. Gracias x tus rr, me alegro q a pesar d todo sigas la historia. Hasta el proximo capiutlo

**Pupi-chan**: ñel! Siempre te olvidas d cambiarte el link, se me hace raro contestarte rr mientras me stas dando la paliza x el mail xD, dntro d un ratiño t vienes a casa, asi q hasta entonces. Bikos y asias x el rr!

**Zhora**: hola! Me alegro mucho d q t gste este capitulo fue un poco soso, espero q no t haya decepcionado. Harry y ron no son tontos, son un poco lelos nada mas, pero ya se iran poniendo las pilas. Muchas gracias x tu rr, hasta pronto!

**Shira**: hola! No te muerdas las uñas! Te lo aconseja una persona q tiene mucha experiencia en eso xD me las muerdo dsd q tengo dientes y es horrible. Draco ya ves… al pobre siempre lo cogen pro esta vez no le dolio tnato como la otra, me parece. Loui es pesado x naturaleza, no se le puede pedir mas al pobre, a ver si se muere o desaparece rapido d la historia xD. Muchas gracias x tu rr, hasta el proximo capitulo!

**Sophye potter:** hola! Me alegro mucho q t hayan levantado el castigo xD aunq a tan alto precio! A la q castigaron ahora fue a mi, no pude acercarme al ordenador hasta hace unos dias, fue horrible, mi hermano q es un tocanarices. Draco es un mortifago traidor, ahora la parte a la q esta traicionando ya es otro asunto xDD. Ron celoso, pero mas q eso yo creo q se siente traicionado pero el en realidad esta mas preocupado x luna, solo q le han herido el orgullo y eso duele mucho en los hombres, el q esta celoso ahora es draco xD. X loui no te preocupues todo se solucionara con el xD. Con q en tu cama eh? Siento decirtlo pero ya lo he acogido yo en la mia xDD, tu qdat con el draco d terminaras amandome q es mas simpatico x cierto actualiza tu tambien y juntame a esos dos d una vez! Muchas gracias x tu rr, hasta pronto!

**Amsp14:** hola! Yo tamien qria dejarlos juntos un poco mas, pero ya le qda poco al fic y qria apurar un pco las cosas a ver si consigo terminarlo pronto, especialmente antes d q empiecen las clases…. Si, loui sera una graaan estorbo, pero nada q no se pueda solucionar, espero… dumbledore es tonto periddo, lo odio agghhh q rabia me da xDD, muchas gracias x tu rr, hasta el proximo chap!

**Thiara**: hola! xDD me alegro mucho q t guste el fic! Espero q no t haya decepcionado este capitulo. En el fondo reconozco q ron me da mucha pena, pero ¿Quién no lo djaria x draco? X dios! Draco es…. Draco, simple y sencillamente xDD. Muchas gracias x tu rr, cuidate!

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn:** hola! Del tiron? Q aguante tienes, yo no seria capaz xD me alegro mucho d q t guste tnato y sobre todo de tenerte d nueva lectora. A mi tambien me hubiera gustado ver la cara d ron, pero todavía qdan un par de caras x ver. A mi esta pareja tambien me gusta mucho, aunque reconozco q la q mas me gusta con draco es ginny, si t interesa algun fic d ellos puedo recomendarte alguno, hay algunos q son geniales. Muchas gracias x tu rr, bienvenida! Y cuidate! Hasta el proximo capitulo!

**Terry Moon**: hola! ¿te he dicho alguna vez q me caes genial? xDD xq t lo digo ahora el otro dia leyendo tu rr en casa d una amiga me dejaste con una sonrisa enorme en cara a pesar de q habia tneido un dia horrible, muchas gracias xDD, tambien le dejaste algunos rr al fic d una amiga: quien lo iba a decir, de Eowin dasterina o algo así y ambas estabamos juntas cuando lei el rr y coincidimos en q nos encantabas xDDD. Me alegro mucho d q t haya gustado el capitulo, tratare d poner algunas escenas mas entre ellos antse d terminar el fic, d hecho se me acaba d ocurrir una me inspìras xD ya viste q a draco no le hicieron nada! Ya estaba harta de hacerle sufrir tanto, el pobre no se lo merece xD ¿¿Qué se me alegran tus rr? No te lo puedes imaginar xDDD muchisismas gracias x todo, hasta el proximo capitulo. Un beso enorme y cuidate!

Terminó el capitulo! Espero no haber tardado mucho… nos vemos en el proximo, un abrazo a todas y cuidaros, sobre todo las que estais a punto d empezar el colegio como yo snif snif snif snif, mejor no pensar en ello… hasta el proximo capitulo, no os olvideis de djar un rr please!

_Lauranamalfoyrin_


End file.
